yo te extrañare
by selmc96
Summary: esta es la precuela de yo te extrañare songfic
1. Chapter 1

Alex Russo estaba en la subestacion platicando con su hija (si aunque ustedes no lo crean Alex tiene una hija)

-mama…- dijo marina

-mama…- volvió a decir marina

-¡MAMA!- dijo marina

-¿me hablabas?- dijo Alex

-si mama, llevo ratisimo hablándote y no me haces caso- dijo marina

-bueno dime lo que me estabas diciendo hace un momento- dijo Alex

-pues si mama te estaba diciendo que cuando vamos a visitar al tio justin ya sabes que acaba de nacer su pequeña hija-dijo marina y Alex hizo una mueca disimulando su tristeza

- mari ya sabes que no me llevo muy bien con julieta pero esta bien te prometo que iremos, ya que tambien tus abuelos quieren ir y yo quiero conocer a mi sobrina- dijo alex y levanto la vista y vio que su hija tenía algo en la nariz

-hija que tienes en la nariz- dijo alex y su hija se llevo la mano a la nariz y vio que de nuevo tenia sangre, rapidamente se levanto

-no lo se mama parece sangre, esperame voy a limpiarme ahorita regreso- dijo marina

A los pocos minutos regreso.

-marina esto ya no me esta gustando, casi no comes, has enflacado mucho y ahora te sangra la nariz, voy a llevarte al doctor- dijo alex

-mama sabes que no me gustan los doctores pero esta bien con tal de que no te preocupes ire, si quieres vamos en este mismo instante- dijo marina

A las pocas horas ya estaban en el consultorio del doctor

-buenas tardes doctor, traigo a mi hija porque a estado muy rara- y empezo a relatarle todos los sintomas.

-bien señora russo le haremos unos análisis, por favor marina acompañame- y se levanto y marina lo siguio

A los pocos minutos el doctor regreso, pero solo.

-que tiene mi hija doctor- pregunto alex

-señora russo sospecho que su hija tiene leucemia, solo le hice los estudios para confirmalo- dijo el doctor y por el rostro de alex corrio una lagrima

-pero solo es una niña… ¿es curable?– pregunto Alex

- si señora, depende de que tan rapido iniciemos el tratamiento, si me permite ire por su hija y por los resultados- dijo el doctor y salio, a los pocos minutos regreso con la niña y con un sobre

-listo mama ya me sacaron sangre, ¿podemos irnos ya? No me gusta estar aquí- dijo marina

-en un momento mari, dejame platicar un momento con el doctor, porfavor esperame afuera- dijo alex y la niña salio.

-como lo sospeche marina tiene leucemia- dijo el doctor y Alex bajo su rostro

- iniciaremos rápido el tratamiento aunque le advierto que el proceso no sera nada facil y es muy costoso- dijo el doctor

- no importa doctor mi hija se tiene que salvar solo tiene 13 años… tiene que vivir- dijo alex

-bien señora le hare su cita dentro de dos dias para empezar con las quimioterapias- le dijo el doctor

- esta bien, dentro de dos dias estare aquí- y se despidio del doctor

Salio y encontro a su hija mirando una pecera que estaba ahí.

-mama que sucede pareces muy triste y estubiste llorando- dijo marina

- no pasa nada, hablamos en la casa no te preocupes- dijo Alex, *dios mío ahora tiene que pasar esto, tengo que decírselo a Justin, ella es su hija, y tiene derecho a pesar de todo* pensó Alex

Hola como están, se que este fic ya está terminado pero quiero corregirle unas cosas, entre ellas muchas faltas de ortografía y a lo mejor agregarle más cosas… bueno si les gusta el cambio dejen sus comentarios….


	2. Chapter 2 hija tienes leucemia

_Salió y encontró a su hija mirando una pecera que estaba ahí._

_-mama que sucede pareces muy triste y estuviste llorando- dijo marina_

_- no pasa nada, hablamos en la casa no te preocupes- dijo Alex, *dios mío ahora tiene que pasar esto, tengo que decírselo a Justin, ella es su hija, y tiene derecho a pesar de todo* pensó Alex_

Salieron del hospital, y no hablaron en todo el camino, Alex iba dejando silenciosas lagrimas pero su hija no era tonta, ella sabía que estaba llorando, solo esperaría a llegar a la subestación para poder hablar con su madre.

Llegando marina espero que Alex fuera a su habitación para seguirla.

-mama ya basta, dime que es lo que sucede o que es lo que tengo, porque desde que estuvimos en el consultorio vienes llorando, y no trates de mentirme porque sé que es algo muy grave como para que estés llorando, tu no lloras a menos que sea algo muy importante- la enfrento su hija

Alex solo la abrazo

-hay hija es que es tan difícil todo esto, no sé cómo explicarte, no sé cómo decirte- dijo Alex y empezó a llorar

-no importa mama dímelo, no importa que tan feo sea solo dímelo- le dijo marina

-hija estas enferma, muy enferma mi vida, tienes leucemia- le dijo Alex, la niña si se impresiono pero lo oculto ante su madre, ya suficientes problemas tenia, solo se dejo abrazar por Alex, y una pequeña lagrima rodo por la mejilla de marina pero la limpio rápidamente para que Alex no se diera cuenta.

-no t preocupes mama, mira empezaremos mi tratamiento cuanto antes ¿va? Y así nada pasara soy fuerte recuérdalo, por eso me parezco a ti que antes las adversidades no te dejas vencer así que dame el ejemplo y no llores sonríe- dijo marina y sonrió, y consiguió que su madre también sonriera.

-está bien hija, dejare de llorar eso no lo soluciona en nada, de ahora en adelante le echaremos muchas ganas para superar esto, dentro de dos días empezaran las quimioterapias, el doctor me explico un poco como iba a ser todo este tratamiento, y aunque me duela mucho, tengo que decirte que será muy doloroso y largo, pero tiene que valer la pena tú no te puedes morir- le respondió Alex

- lo sé mama, estaré lista para lo que venga, te quiero mucho mami, y podremos con esta enfermedad, voy a vivir- dijo marina.

-esa es mi pequeña- dijo Alex sonriendo

-¡oye! Yo no soy pequeña- dijo marina en reproche

-para mi, si lo eres, siempre lo has sido, recuerdas cuando estas pequeña y yo te llevaba al kínder y luego yo me iba a la universidad- dijo Alex

-si, lo recuerdo, la abuela o el abuelo me iban a buscar, y me llevaban a comer helado- dijo marina sonriendo

-exacto, _pequeña_- dijo Alex riendo…..

_Ni estoy componiendo casi nada ¿cierto?, solo son pequeñitos detalles_


	3. ¿quien es mi padre?

_- lo se mama, estare lista para lo que venga, te kiero mucho mami, y podremos con esta enfermedad, voy a vivir- dijo marina._

Al otro dia alex trato de ser la misma, aun no saia como decirle a jerry y theresa de la enfermedad de su hija, pero en tan solo un dia ellos ya se habian dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

-alex ¿podrias venir un momento porfavor? Necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo theresa

- si claro mama esperame un momento nada mas despido a mari para que se vaya a la escuela y voy con ustedes- le respondio alex, y se dirigio a donde estaba marina.

-hija ya debes de irte a la escuela se te va a aser tarde, ademas acuerdate que mañana faltaras- le dijo alex

- ya lo se mama, ok ya me voy, pero porfavor dile a los abuelos porque ellos ya se dieron cuenta que desde ayer andamos raras- dijo y empezo a reir, y contagio a alex uien tambien rio, y se dirigio a la puerta para retirarse

-adios mama! Adios abuelos!-dijo y salio corriendo

-ahora si, que querian- pregunto alex

-hija tu y marina andan muy raras, ayer fueron al hospital y regresaste llorando, aunque creas que no nos dimos cuenta, que es lo que pasa- pregunto jerry

-no pasa nada, papa, no quiero preocuparlos- dijo alex

-alex no importa nuestra preocupacion lo que importa es nuestra nieta, asi que ya dinos que pasa- le dijo theresa

Alex empezo a llorar- hay mama marina esta muy enferma… esto es tan dificil, mañana empieza su tratamiento… ella tiene leucemia- dijo alex y se sento y dejo salir sus sollozos, theresa empezo a llorar, y jerry palidecio.

-no te preocupes hija nosotros te ayudaremos, siempre lo hemos hecho recuerdalo-dijo jerry poniendo una mano en su hombro

-lo se papa desde que nacio marina ustedes han estado siempre a mi lado, nunca me reprocharon o dijeron nada sobre el papa de marina- dijo alex, y recordo ese dia que se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y que se lo confeso a sus padres.

***flashback***

Alex de 15 años, estaba en el baño de la subestación, llorando ahora que iba a aser, que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, como es que iba a decirle a sus papas, que le dirían, la echarían de casa, era todo lo que se estaba preguntando en ese momento, delante de ella tenia una prueba de embarazo que le confirmaba lo que se avecinaba, era su fin sabia que no podía ir a decirle al papa de su hijo o hija, porque bueno ella sabia el lazo que los unia, eran hermanos por dios ¡tendria un hijo con su propio hermano!, tendría que terminar su relación con justin, ya no debían estar juntos, el tendría que aser su vida de nuevo, y ella tragarse todo su dolor, pero por el momento hablaría con sus papas.

-papa, mama puedo hablar un momento con ustedes?- dijo alex limpiándose un poco las lagrimas

-si claro hija- dijo theresa

-de que quieres hablarnos?- pregunto Jerry

-aquí no papa, vamos a la sala por favor- dijo alex, y se dirigieron a la sala

-ya alex dejate de rodeos dinos que pasa que ya me preocupaste- dijo Jerry

- miren antes que nada, porfavor no me interrumpan hasta que termine de decirles, porfavor si?-y sus padres asintieron- esta bien, miren quiero decirles que me enamore, y lo hice sin pensar, y no pensé que esto pudiera ocurrir, pero quiero decirles que me are responsable aunque no lo crean, y afrontare esto, aunque me cambie la vida por completo, espero y no me quieran correr de la casa pero si es asi, los comprenderé y me marchare sin reprocharles nada porque han sido los mejores padres que pudiera yo tener, y eso espero ser yo con mi hijo o hija, la mejor madre y padre..estoy embarazada- dijo alex y se le derramaron algunas lagrimas

Jerry no lo podía creer, quien había sido el desgraciado que embarazo a su pequeña princesa, vamos solo tenia 15 años, theresa lloro, y abrazo a Jerry, alex estaba con la cabeza baja, sentía que había decepcionado mucho a sus padres.

-mi niña… mi princesa, fue un error muy grande el que cometiste, pero espero y cumplas con lo que prometiste debes ser muy responsable de ahora en adelante y no te preocupes, como crees que te podríamos correr, eres nuestra hija y no podríamos hacerlo, si no nos quieres decir el nombre del padre te comprendemos pero esperamos que algún dia nos lo digas, no te presionaremos- dijo Jerry y abrazo a su hija, alex solo lloro mas

-gracias papa- dijo alex

-hija claro que quería tener nietos pero no pensé que lo seria tan joven y ni que tu fueras la que me convirtiera en abuela por primera vez- dijo theresa y sonrio y también abrazo a su hija

-gracias mama, gracias a los dos, perdón por no decirles el nombre del padre pero es lo mejor, solo no quiero que lo juzguen, el sufrirá esto tanto como yo, el y yo sabemos que esto no querríamos que sucediera, no nos queríamos separar, pero no podíamos estar juntos y este bebe será mi único recuerdo que tenga de el- dijo alex y se toco el estomago.

***fin flashback***

Y ahora recordó como fue que se lo dijo a justin y como fue que se separaron.

***flashback***

Dos días después Jerry y Theresa tuvieron que ir a una convención, y max se fue con harper(pueden creerlo max con harper xd), justin y alex se quedaron solos, max volveria hasta la noche y Jerry y theresa regresarían hasta dentro de 3 dias, era tiempo de hablar, todavía justin no sabia la noticia y tampoco max, asi que alex se dirigió a donde estaba justin.

-justin necesitamos hablar por favor- dijo alex y se sento a su lado

-si dime alex- dijo justin

-justin tengo que darte una noticia y también una decisión pero quiero que sepas que te amo y me duele con todo mi corazón, lo que are y que no puedo aceptarlo pero es lo mejor- dijo alex

- alex amor me estas preocupando que pasa- dijo justin

-Justin estoy embarazada- dijo alex, y vio como justin se levantaba para después darle la mano y que igual se levantara, después solo sonrio y la beso, y alex correspondió el beso, se separaron cuando el aire les faltaba.

-alex mi amor te amo, te amo te amo, se que debería sorprenderme pero estoy feliz, pero eres, somos muy jóvenes pero no importa, te amo y tendremos un bebe, un bebe amor- dijo justin, y alex solo pudo derramar una lagrima, no tenia el valor de decirle que eso no seria posible.

-justin para porfavor, todavía no termino siéntate amor- dijo alex

-esta bien alex dime ahora cual es la decisión que tomaste- dijo justin

-te amo justin y me duele, pero ya no podemos seguir juntos no después de esto-dijo alex

-porque alex que es lo que nos impide seguir juntos, amor seremos padres- dijo justin

-eso precisamente justin SEREMOS padres LOS DOS, con este bebe nuestra relación de 2 años se nos vendría abajo, todos descubrirían lo que somos y nos juzgarían, nos depreciarían y también lo harian con nuestro hijo, este bebe no lo merece, lo mejor seria separarnos, hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca paso, pero recuerda que siempre te voy a amar, y que mi hijo o hija sabra que su padre es muy bueno que aunque no este con nosotros, el siempre lo querra, pero no podemos seguir juntos, se feliz has otra vida, esto es el fin- dijo alex y se puso a llorar, lloro mucho y al poco rato justin la abrazo y fue cuando dejo salir sus lagrimas, lloraron juntos, por horas, al final cuando ya no les quedaban mas lagrimas, se abrazaron fuertemente por ultima vez como pareja a partir de ahora volverían a ser hermanos aunque el dolor los estuviera consumiendo por dentro.

-hay alex esto me duele tanto, pero tienes razón tal vez si sea lo mejor, pero quiero decirte que si alguna vez me caso será para ocultar que te seguire amando, recuérdalo jamás amare a otra persona que no seas tu, te amo alex- dijo justin con la voz ronca de tanto aver llorado.

- lo se justin yo igual te amare por siempre, y perdóname por privarte de que nuestro bebe te llame papa, perdóname por que tendrá que llamarte tio- dijo alex y lo abrazo

-lo se alex, no te preocupes, nuestro hijo no tiene la culpa, tampoco nosotros, nuestro único pecado fue enamorarnos siendo hermanos, sufriremos solo nosotros dos, pero nuestro hijo no tiene porque sufrir, y aunque me llame tio are que nunca le falte a su padre, aunque sea el mismo el que le trasmita ese amor paternal aunque no lo sepa- dijo justin

- te amo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-amémonos por ultima vez después de esto ya no abra vuelta atrás quiero tener tu cuerpo como recuerdo, tocare cada cm de tu hermosa piel, lo grabare en mi mente, te amare diciéndote que te amare con la misma intensidad por siempre- dijo justin y la beso, se besaron lentamente, pero después el beso se combirtio en apasionado, y efectivamente se amaron, se amaron por ultima vez, y después se quedaron dormidos sabiendo que al otro dia volverían a ser hermanos.

Alex despertó casi anochesiendo y vio que justin ya no estaba, en su lugar había una nota:

"te amare por siempre mi hermosa princesa"

Y lloro siguió llorando hasta que de nuevo el sueño la venció.

***fin flashback***

Y lloro mucho, sus padres se dieron cuenta de que después de tantos años, apenas se había atrevido a llorar, asi que solo salieron , alex se levanto y se encerro en su habitación donde siguió llorando, recordando cuando, nació marina, que fue justin presisamente el que estuvo a su lado en el momento del parto, porque Jerry no tubo el valor de pasar y max no estaba en ese momento asi que fue justin el que entro y cuando nació su hija no pude esconder las lagrimas que le salian de los ojos, lloro justin al conocer a su hija, recordando cuando 11 años después del nacimiento de marina, justin anuncio que se casaba con Julieta, la chica vampiro que al final no envejeció, y cuando lo dijo en su rostro se veía la tristeza casi tanto como en el rostro de alex, recordando como justin jugaba con marina cumpliendo la promesa de que le iba a dar su amor paternal siempre, simplemente recordando el pasado.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuanto tiempo había estado llorando, solo se dio cuenta de que su hija ya estaba en su habitación y estaba frente a ella, mirándola llorar se levanto y limpio sus lagrimas.

-hija ya llegaste- dijo alex

-si mama ya llegue, ahora dime porque llorabas- dijo marina

- no es nada hija solo estaba recordando- dijo alex

-mama cuando me dices que estas recordando es porque recuerdas a mi papa, y aunque siempre me as dicho que mi padre es un hombre que te ama mucho y que también lo amas, nunca me dices como es, porque se separaron ni si quiera se su nombre- dijo marina

- hija no te puedo decir como se llama, solo te digo que es alguien a quien todavía sigo amando y siempre lo amare y se que también me sigue amando- dijo alex

-entonces si tanto se aman porque se separaron , porque nunca lo conoci- dijo marina

- hija ay cosas que tu no entendería ni yo misma lo entiendo todavía, nos separamos por causa del destino- dijo alex

- mama pero yo lo quiero conocer siempre me a echo falta por favor dime _**¿Quién es mi padre? **_


	4. Chapter 4 solo nosotros dos

_- hija ay cosas que tu no entendería ni yo misma lo entiendo todavía, nos separamos por causa del destino- dijo alex_

_- mama pero yo lo quiero conocer siempre me a echo falta por favor dime __**¿Quién es mi padre? **_

-no hija no te lo puedo decir, y creo que nunca podre decirtelo, perdoname por hacerte sufrir pero no puedo decir quien es tu padre, no me lo perdonarias jamas- dijo alex

- porque mama, tan grabe es, que paso antes de que yo naciera, porque ni los abuelos saben siquiera su nombre- dijo marina

-porque yo jamas se los dije, y les pedi que no me preguntaran nada, tu naciste cuando yo tenia 15 años mari, y no te puedo decir el nombre de tu papa, perdoname por favor pero no puedo decirlo, no me preguntes mas- dijo alex y salio de la habitacion

Alex sabia que ya era tiempo de hablar con justin, haci que fue a su casa, y toco el timbre, y abrieron la puerta y era justin cargando a su pequeña hija.

-hola alex, que milagro que te apareces ase tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo justin

-por favor ni me lo digas, mejor prestame a tu hija, y felicidades seras un gran papa- dijo alex y cargo a la niña

-sabes que tengo experiencia como padre, soy padre desde ase 14 años- dijo justin y sonrio melancolicamente.

-no esta julieta verdad?- pregunto alex y al ver que justin nego dijo- con razon tu jamas ablas de ese tema- dijo alex

-pasa alex- dijo justin y alex entro y el cerro la puerta

-como esta mi hija?- pregunto justin

-de eso precisamente quiero hablar contigo, nada mas voy a acostar a destiny porque ya se durmio- y subio las escaleras alos 5 minutos regreso

-bien ahora si dime que es lo que pasa?- pregunto justin

-marina esta enferma muy enferma- dijo alex

- pero que es lo que tiene- pregunto justin ya bien preocupado

-ella tiene leucemia justin- dijo alex y justin se puso estatico, palidecio y bajo la mirada

- y no tiene cura?- pregunto justin

- si la tiene pero es un proceso muy dificil, costoso y muy doloroso, ella lo sabe y esta dispuesta a enfrentarlo- dijo alex

- por el dinero no te preocupes yo te lo dare, mi niña se tiene que curar, pero eso no es lo que te preocupa y por lo que viniste verdad- dijo justin

-como lo sabes- dijo alex

-hay amor te conosco desde que tengo memoria y se lo que sientes ases y dices- dijo justin y miro a alex, y vio la cara que tenia entonces le cayo en cuenta le dijo "amor" – lo siento alex, perdoname no debi de aberte dicho asi, perdoname de verdad no fue mi intencion- dijo justin

-no te preocupes justin, solo que tenia 13 años que no escuchaba esa palabra de tu boca y me sorprendio, sera que nunca podremos olvidar lo que ocurrio?-dijo alex

- no lo se alex, creo que no, esto es tan triste, te extraño demasiado, ya no quiero esta vida, quiero estar contigo,con marina, pero si dejo a julieta me quitara a destiny y no me dejara verla, yo te sigo amando alex, tal vez nunca debi casarme, perdoname alex, pero yo te sigo amando- dijo justin

- no tengo nada de que perdonar justin en todo caso yo soy la que tengo que pedirte perdon, se como es julieta y se que no te dejara ver a destiny y ella no tiene la culpa, todo seguira como esta, y a ver que pasa mas adelante, yo igual te sigo amando y te amare por siempre, yo igual te extraño demasiado, me hubiera gustado seguir contigo perolas cosas ya estan hechas y ni modos- dijo alex

- lo se, y aunque no estemos de acuerdo asi es y asi tiene que ser, pero ahora dime que es lo qe mas te preocupa y la razon por la que viniste- dijo justin

-sucedió lo que siempre temi, marina empezo a preguntar por su papa, quiere saber como se llama quiero conocerlo, quiere conocerte a ti- dijo alex

-yo quisiera decirle que es mi hija pero no se puede, no nos lo perdonaria- dijo justin

- y eso fue lo que yo le dije, que no podia decirle porque jamas me lo iba a perdonar, pero ya no se que hacer, ella es una niña muy buena y a lo mejor entienda que tu eres su padre, aunque seas hermano mio, pero tengo miedo y si no lo entiende- dijo alex

-podemos decircelo y esperemos y entienda y si no afrontaremos las consecuencias esta bien?- dijo justin

-esta bien, se lo diremos pero se lo diremos juntos- dijo alex

-juntos como ase mucho tiempo- dijo justin y alex sonrio-te extraño alex, porfavor regresemos, estemos juntos a escondidas, vere que puedo aser para divorciarme y que julieta no me quite a la niña, pero regresa conmigo por favor- dijo justin

-y que seremos justin? Amantes?-dijo alex levantando un poco la voz

-porfavor alex solo mientras trato de divorciarme porfavor- dijo justin

-esta bien, te amo tanto y te necesito, estemos juntos de nuevo, es tiempo de volver a ser felices- dijo alex, y justin se acerco a ella y la beso, fue un beso super tierno, suave en ese momento el mundo ya no existia solo estaban ellos dos, querian disfrutar del momento, mañana enfrentarian al mundo mañana pasarian muchas cosas, empezaria el tratamiento de marina, le dirian a marina que justin es su padre, y justin le pediria el divorcio a julieta, pero eso seria mañana hoy solo estaban ellos dos….

Este fue el cuarto capitulo que les parecio, dejen sus comentarios.

Kaoririddle gracias a la chava que me dio la idea por alguna extraña razon no se ve su nombre de usuario no me deja publicarlo pero de todos modos gracias por la idea la tome en cuenta en este capitulo, veremos como reacciona julieta.


	5. Chapter 5 es tiempo de decirte la verdad

_-esta bien, te amo tanto y te necesito, estemos juntos de nuevo, es tiempo de volver a ser felices- dijo alex, y justin se acerco a ella y la beso, fue un beso super tierno, suave en ese momento el mundo ya no existia solo estaban ellos dos, querian disfrutar del momento, mañana enfrentarian al mundo mañana pasarian muchas cosas, empezaria el tratamiento de marina, le dirian a marina que justin es su padre, y justin le pediria el divorcio a julieta, pero eso seria mañana hoy solo estaban ellos dos…._

Al dia siguiente alex se levanto muy temprano eran las 7 de la mañana, tenia que aserle un desayuno muy nutritivo y rico a su hija para que tuviera fuerzas ya que hoy empezarian sus quimioterapias **(**a decir verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de cuanto dura una quimioterapia ni cuanto cuesta asi que no lo pondre sorry bien continuo con la historia**) **2 horas despues se dirigio a levantar a su hija.

-mari, ya levantate hija, mari levantate- dijo alex y empezo a moverla y marina abrio los ojos

-que pasa mama- dijo marina

-ya levantate hija que vamos a llegar tarde al hospital- dijo alex

-esta bien ya me levanto- dijo marina

-bañate y vistete y bajas para que desayunes, a por cierto, nos va a acompañar justin- dijo alex

-genial! Cuando le dijiste?-dijo marina

-ayer, fui a su casa, despues de nuestra conversacion- dijo alex y bajo la cabeza

-ahh ya me acorde, lo siento mama, ya no te voy a preguntar, me diras cuando estes preparada y no te presionare- dijo marina

-gracias hija, pero decidi que es tiempo de decirte la verdad, te voy a decir quien es tu papa, pero lo are en la tarde despues de que regresemos del hospital-dijo alex

-de verdad mama?- pregunto bien emocionada marina

-si hija te lo dire,pero antes te dire algo, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero muchisimo, nunca lo olvides mi pequeña niña, prometeme que nunca lo olvidaras- dijo alex

-te lo prometo mama yo igual te quiero mucho, y ya me apuro porque como tu dijiste se nos hara tarde- dijo marina y sonrio al igual que alex y abrazo a su mama y se metio al baño, en cuanto alex escucho que marina se empezo a bañar, entro justin.

-hola amor-dijo justin y le dio un corto beso

-justin nos pueden ver-dijo alex

-jaja ahora invertimos los papeles, ahora yo soy el atrevido y tu la timida-dijo justin, y recibio un golpe de parte de alex, quien despues lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso

-ya pues, ahora estate quieto, vamos a esperar que salga marina del baño y desayunamos y despues nos vamos- dijo alex

-esta bien- dijo justin

-¿Qué le dijiste a julieta para venir?- dijo alex

- no seas celosa, y solo le dije que te iba a acompañar a hacer unas compras, y que iba a estar todo el dia contigo y con marina porque tenia tiempo que no nos veiamos asi que no me hablara al celular ni nada por el estilo- dijo justin

-jajaja de verdad le dijiste todo eso?-pregunto alex y al ver que justin asintio –ok espero que te lo aiga creido la parte de las compras porque tu odias ir de comprar- dijo alex

-si, creo que si me creyo porque le dije que me estabas obligando-dijo justin y alex le volvio a pegar, estuvieron platicando 10 minutos mas hasta que marina salio del baño ya vestida, y al verlo corrio a abrazarlo (lo queria como a su padre xd!)

-tio justin!- dijo marina y lo abrazo muyy fuertemente

-hola cariño, ya lista?-dijo justin

-si tio nadamas falta que desayunemos, ya desayunaste?- dijo marina

-nop, quiero desayunar con ustedes por eso vine antes- dijo justin

-entonces vamos para que vayamos despues al hospital, despues de ir a mi quimioterapia, mama meva a decir quien es mi papa y estoy emocionada- dijo marina sin notar la cara que puso justin

-encerio te va a decir- dijo justin y marina asintio- ok entonces me quedare para saber tambien- dijo justin **espero y comprendas hija* penso justin

Bajaron a desayunar solo estaban ellos tres, max se habia mudado con harper y jerry y theresa habian ido a otra convencion, terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al hospital agarraron un taxi y marina se subio a la parte delantera y justin y alex atrás, por lo que iban agarrados de la mano fuertemente, llegaron y a marina le dieron la quimioterapia, horas despues ya estaban en la casa.

-mari, quieres comer o prefieres subir a acostarte?-pregunto alex

-ninguna de las dos, prefiero que ya me digas la verdad-dijo marina, alex y justin se miraron

-esta bien mari, te dire la verdad, vamos a la sala- dijo alex, y todos fueron ala sala

-en primera espero y nos perdones, te dire quien es tu papa pero aunque no tengo nada que exigirte te quiero pedir que despues de que te diga quien es, espero y guardes el secreto porque nadie puede enterarse-dijo alex

-mama, me conoces y sabes que si me lo pides no dire nada, pero no entiendo, es tan grave para pedirme tantas veces que te perdone?-dijo marina

-si marina es muy grave, pero empezare por contarte toda la historia, y por favor no digas nada hasta que termine, ok mira a el lo conosco desde que naci, crecimos juntos, y cuandoyo tenia 13 años nos enamoramos, primero no queriamos aceptarlo y para negarlo nos peliabamos, nos ofendiamos, nos lastimabamos mutuamente, pero despues no nos quedo de otra que aceptarlo, y estubimos juntos 2 años, pero cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada supe que lo nuestro ya habia llegado muy lejos, y decidi que lo mejor seria separarnos, porque si seguiamos juntos, el secreto se nos vendria abajo y nos juzgarian, a ti te juzgarian por el lazo que nos unia a los dos y eso no seria justo, asi que nos separamos, pero aun asi nos seguimos amando y aunque sufrimos por no estar juntos, esperamos el dia en que podamos huir y ser una familia los 3 juntos, solamente si tu logras perdonarnos, tu lo conoces, lo conoces muy bien, pero el ahorita esta casado y tiene una pequeña niña, pero no por eso nos a olvidado, el te vio nacer, y a estado contigo en cada momento de tu vida, siempre a estado ahí aunque tu no supieras que es tu papa, aunque lo llames por otro nombre-dijo alex, para ese momento marina ya estaba derramando muchas lagrimas estaba haciendo tambien muchas conjeturas puesto que era muy inteligente, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de la verdad y se le quedo mirando a justin.

-entonces…. Tu…eres…-djo marina

-si mari tu eres mi hija-dijo justin, y derramo una lagrima, marina se levanto y los miro a los dos y les lanzo una mirada de profundo dolor y decepcion, y se fue llorando hacia su cuarto, alex y justin solo oyeron el portaso que dio.

-no nos va a perdonar justin- dijo alex, y empezo a llorar, justin la abrazo

-calmate alex, le tomara tiempo pero lo va a entender pero tenemos que ser pacientes, sabiamos que esto podria pasar, y aun asi desidimos decirle, ahora tenemos que asumir las consecuencias-dijo justin

En la habitacion de marina, ella seguia llorando despues de 2 horas de llorar se puso a pensar.

***justin mi papa, dios mio… pero si son hermanos, no estoy en contra de eso pero es increible, tal vez mi mama tiene razon, lo ocultaron para que no nos juzgaran,pero porque no me lo dijeron antes, porque si se amaban tanto mi papa se volvio a casar, es mas ahora tengo una media hermana, woo hermana y papa, todo esto es muy nuevo, debo perdonarlos, voy a ver que estan haciendo*** pensaba marina, estaba muy impresionada no sabia que hacer, se levanto y fue lentamente a la sala pero ya no estaban ahí, bajo ylos busco en la subestacion pero tampoco estaban volvio a subir y penso que tal vez estarian en la habitacion de su mama y se dirigio ahí, abrio con cuidado la puerta, y lo que encontro fue a alex acostada en el pecho de justin, estaba dormida, pero respiraba con dificultad se veia que habia estado llorando por mucho tiempo y se sintio mal por eso, justin le estaba acariciando el cabello.

-¿puedo pasar?-dijo marina y justin voltio

-claro cariño pasa-dijo justin

-¿puedo hablar contigo? Pero que no se despierte mama, dejemosla dormir- dijo marina, y justin se separo con cuidado de alex y la dejo bien acomodada en la cama, y salio con marina hacia la sala.

-siento haber reaccionado asi, pero es que me sorprendio mucho, perdon yo no queria que mama llorara tanto, no se lo merece- dijo marina

-no te preocupes mari, ella sabe que fue muy impresionante para ti y lo entiende, pero no quiere que estes enojada con ella, se siente muy mal- dijo justin, y marina empezo a llorar

-lo siento no fue mi intencion, yo la perdono, los perdono a los dos, y los entiendo ustedes no tenian eleccion, perdonenme por favor-dijo marina

-bebe mi bebe, no tenemos nada que perdonarte, tu no tienes culpa de nada, te quiero marina y gracias por entender mi vida, gracias, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi y para alex tambien-dijo justin

-te quiero…. Te quiero… papa-dijo marina y justin se quedo mudo, le habia dicho papa

-me… me… llamaste… papa?-dijo justin

-si, eres mi papa y siempre me has tratado como una hija, pero doy gracias por que eres mi papa, siempre te e querido como eso, como un papa- dijo marina y lo abrazo, en ese momento entro alex y sonrio, y marina voltio

-y a ti tambien te quiero mama, y te perdono, y te pido perdon por haber reaccionado como lo hise-dijo marina

- no tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor, gracias por perdonarme a mi, por perdonarnos a justin y a mi-dijo alex y la abrazo, y justin se unio al abrazo

-quieren algo de comer, yo lopreparo?-dijo marina

-ok mari pero solo una ensalada para que no te haga daño, acabas de recibir la quimioterapia y te puede caer mal- dijo alex

-esta bien mama orita lo preparo-dijo marina y se dirigio a la cocina.

-alex en lo que marina esta en la cocina, vamos al cuarto quiero hablar contigo- dijo justin y se fue con alex.

-de que quieres hablarme?-pregunto alex

-le pedire el divorcio a julieta, esperemos y lo tome bien, y si nos tendremos que ir a corte porque no permitire que me quite a destiny, pero tenemos que mantener todo esto en secreto, mientras dura el proceso, marina sabe y guardara silencio- dijo justin

- esta bien amor, todo sera secreto por ahora- dijo alex, y justin la beso, se besaron apasionadamente, alex puso su mano en el cuello de justin y el en su cintura de ella, alex bajo su mano y la colo entre la camisa de justin y se separo un poco de el.

-amor….ponle…. seguro… a la puerta-decia alex, justin saco su varita y le puso seguro a la puerta, y la tiro al piso para seguir besando a alex, despues bajo sus labios al cuello de la chica y empezo a besarlo con pasion, bajando tambien su mano, al trasero de ella, alex empezo a desabrochar la camisa de el, justin se separo de su cuello y oyo un gemido de protesta y sonrio, la cargo y la deposito suavemente en la cama, para situarse arriba de ella, pero poco tiempo despues se levanto para quitarse la camisa y los zapatos al igual que los de ella y volvio a subir encima de ella.

-te amo alex- decia justin

-yo igual te amo justin-dijo alex y lo volvio a besar con mas pasion, y puso su mano en el pantalon del chico, fue cuando su cordura lo golpio.

-amor, mari esta en la cocina no debemos-dijo justin

-te deseo amor, marina no se dara cuenta, ademas la puerta tiene seguro no podra entrar-dijo alex y lo beso y justin se olvido de todo, se levanto y le quito el pantalon a alex al igual que la playera, y se quito el, el pantalon quedando solo en ropa interior, y siguieron besandose, justo cuando iba a desabrochar el sosten de ella, oyeron la voz de marina.

-ya bajen! Ya esta lista la comida!- grito marina

Alex bufo, y justin rio.

-ni modos mi vida, tenemos que bajar porque si no tu hija sacara tu coraje y no quiero saber mejor, asi que bajemos, ay que vestirnos rapido, en otra ocasión sera, te amo- dijo justin y la beso, despues recojio su varita y salio de la habitacion, en lo que alex se terminaba de peinar.

Que les parecio, perdon por cortarles la inspiracion jajaja no me maten, este capitulo no quise meter tanto a julieta queria que solo fuera de los 3, diganme que les parecio.


	6. Chapter 6 quiero el divorcio

_-ya bajen! Ya esta lista la comida!- grito marina_

_Alex bufo, y justin rio._

_-ni modos mi vida, tenemos que bajar porque si no tu hija sacara tu coraje y no quiero saber mejor, asi que bajemos, ay que vestirnos rapido, en otra ocasión sera, te amo- dijo justin y la beso, despues recojio su varita y salio de la habitacion, en lo que alex se terminaba de peinar._

Justin bajo las escaleras, y se dirigió a la cocina.

-ya estoy aquí, a ver que preparaste-dijo justin

-la ensalada que me dijo mama, por cierto donde esta?-pregunto marina

-orita viene no a de tardar no se que esta haciendo-dijo justin mirando hacia otro lado, para que la niña no descubriera que estaba totalmente rojo, pero demasiado tarde marina era super inteligente y no la podían engañar fácilmente

-aja si, voy a aser de cuenta que te creo, pero bueno, me podrías ayudar por favor a poner la mesa?-dijo marina

-claro que si, orita la pongo, mari quería decirte que tengas mucho cuidado no vayas a decirle a nadie, a nadie lo que sabes de nosotros, porfavor-dijo justin

-claro que no lo hare papa, a nadie le dire ni siquiera a los abuelos- dijo marina, y se dio cuenta que alex ya venia bajando- mira ahí viene mama-le dijo a justin

Comieron entre muchas risas, marina aun sentía raro ver a justin y alex agarrarse de la mano, pero pronto se acostumbraría, después de terminar de comer, justin y alex levantaron la mesa y con magia lavaron los platos, y dejaron la mesa limpia.

-mari ya es tarde mejor sube a acostarte, tienes que descansar-dijo alex y entro de nuevo a la cocina

-pero si yo no tengo sueño-dijo marina haciendo el puchero característico de alex

-ni modos mari tienes que dormir, además hoy recibiste tu quimioterapia y no es bueno que estes despierta tan tarde tienes que descansar, te prometo que mañana que regreses de la escuela vendre a verte-dijo justin

-esta bien papa, me voy a dormir pero mañana vienes eh-dijo marina y le dio un beso a justin y se fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras, y justin entro a la cocina.

-ya se fue a dormir-le dijo justin a alex

-ok, al rato ire a verla porque a veces no puede dormir-dijo alex

-eres tan buena alex, te amo-dijo justin, alex sonrio y lo abrazo

-yo igual te amo, no sabes como te extrañe, pero creo que lo que sufrimos valio la pena-dijo alex

-si amor valio mucho la pena-dijo justin

-amor sabes que me encanta que estes aquí pero creo que ya tienes que irte, ya es muy tarde y Julieta a de estar echando chispas-dijo alex y empezó a reir

-ok ya me voy pero mañana vendre a verlas, te amo-dijo justin, la beso y se fue.

*En la casa de Julieta y Justin*

-ya llegue Julieta-dijo justin

-vaya hasta que te dignas a venir, con tu hermanita bien que vas a los centros comerciales pero conmigo nunca quieres ir-dijo Julieta (ashhh me cae mal xdd)

-no empiezes Julieta, que no quiero estar peliando contigo-dijo justin

-no estoy peliando pero no me gusta que le pongas mas atención a alex que a mi-dijo Julieta

-son ideas tuyas Julieta, donde esta destiny?-pregunto justin

-esta en su cuna ya se durmió-dijo Julieta

-voy a subir a verla y de ahí me voy a dormir, buenas noches-dijo justin

-buenas noches cariñoo!-dijo con voz melosa Julieta y se acerco a darle un beso, pero justin corrió la cara y solo pudo besarle la mejilla, y se fue, quedándose sola Julieta.

Al dia siguiente justin decidió que ya tenia que hablar definitivamente con Julieta.

-julieta¿ puedo hablar contigo?- dijo justin

-si, dime- dijo Julieta terminándose de pintar.

-es algo muy serio, asi que por favor siéntate-dijo justin, y Julieta se sento en el rezago de la cama.

-ya me sente ahora dime que es lo que quieres porque se me hace tarde y voy a ir con mis amigas al centro comercial que tu no quisiste ir conmigo- dijo Julieta y justin solo suspiro.

-lo nuestro ya no es lo mismo Julieta, solo estamos peliando, y eso no es bueno ni para ti ni para mi, yo pensé que lo nuestro a lo mejor funsionaria pero me doy cuenta de que no, antes de casarme contigo te fui sincero, bien sabes que me case contigo sin amarte, y no te amo, y creo que no podre tampoco amarte, asi que de la manera mas atenta, **quiero el divorcio**-dijo justin

Como reaccionara Julieta? Le dara el divorcio? Ya empeze con el siguiente capitulo, cuando publiquen un comentario, subiré el siguiente capitulo

Solecito que bueno que te haiga gustado la historia, sigue comentando, y yo seguire con la historia. Saludos


	7. Chapter 7 asi sera

-lo nuestro ya no es lo mismo Julieta, solo estamos peliando, y eso no es bueno ni para ti ni para mi, yo pensé que lo nuestro a lo mejor funsionaria pero me doy cuenta de que no, antes de casarme contigo te fui sincero, bien sabes que me case contigo sin amarte, y no te amo, y creo que no podre tampoco amarte, asi que de la manera mas atenta, **quiero el divorcio**-dijo justin

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Julieta

-que quiero el divorcio-dijo justin

-pues no te lo voy a dar-dijo Julieta

-no me importa, iremos a tribunales si no quieres darme el divorcio, ya no te soporto, ya no podemos seguir juntos, mañana te llegara el citatorio, lo mejor será que lo solucionemos por las buenas-dijo justin

-pues a ver de a como nos toca porque no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente-dijo Julieta, y se fue dando un portazo.

Justin se vistió y arreglo, quería ir con alex para contarle todo, sus padres aun no habían llegado, asi que podían hablar con tranquilidad, se dirigió al cuarto de destiny y se dio cuenta que Julieta ahí la había dejado, asi que la cargo, compuso sus cosas en una pequeña mamilera(es como una maletita para bebes si no saben que es) y se dispuso a salir, llego a la subestación y entro.

-hola alex-dijo justin

-hola, que ases es muy temprano todavía, apenas estoy abriendo el restaurante-dijo alex

-deja y acuesto de nuevo a destiny en alguno de los cuartos y vengo te ayudo y te cuento que paso-dijo justin, se acerco y le dio un beso y subió las escaleras, regreso a los pocos minutos.

-ahora si cuéntame-dijo alex

-bueno pues hoy le pedi el divorcio a Julieta-dijo justin y alex se asombro.

-y que te dijo- pregunto aun muy sorprendida alex.

-que por supuesto que no me lo dara, y le dije que nos hiriamos a tribunales, y se fue dándome un portazo, y ahí dejo a la niña, me di cuenta porque fui a ver a su cuna y ahí estaba por eso me la traje- dijo justin

-lo siento mucho amor, siento que Julieta haiga reaccionado asi-dijo alex y lo abrazo.

-no te preocupes yo sabia que asi iba a ser, solo espero que todo salga bien , para que tu y yo podamos estar juntos-dijo justin

-asi será justin, **asi será**-dijo alex

Hola chicos y chicas, siento que aiga sido tan cortito pero no me aguante las ganas de publicarlo jeje, tengo unas ideas en mente para Julieta díganme sus opiniones para yo poder crear el siguiente capitulo:

1.- Julieta quiere huir con su hija para hacer sufrir a justin pero tiene un accidente y muere dejando huérfana de madre a destiny pero ahora tendrá a justin, marina y alex

2.-julieta huye con la niña para hacer sufrir a justin pero tiene un accidente y mueren las dos, Julieta y destiny

3.- Julieta conoce al abogado que llevara su caso y se enamoran y abandona a la niña y se va con el abogado.

Díganme cual prefieren, soy un poquito mala con Julieta no? Xdd.


	8. Chapter 8 El secuestro

_-que por supuesto que no me lo dara, y le dije que nos hiriamos a tribunales, y se fue dándome un portazo, y ahí dejo a la niña, me di cuenta porque fui a ver a su cuna y ahí estaba por eso me la traje- dijo justin_

_-lo siento mucho amor, siento que Julieta haiga reaccionado asi-dijo alex y lo abrazo._

_-no te preocupes yo sabia que asi iba a ser, solo espero que todo salga bien , para que tu y yo podamos estar juntos-dijo justin_

_-asi será justin,__asi será-dijo alex_

Estubieron juntos toda la mañana, desayunaron y atendieron el restaurante, por suerte Destiny no habia dado mucha guerra, asi que estubo tranquilo el dia, ya pronto llegaria marina de la escuela.

Alex estaba atendiendo a unos clientes, cuando entro marina.

-hola mama, ya llegue-dijo marina y le dio un beso a su madre.

-esta bien hija, ve a dejar tus cosas a tu cuarto justin esta en la cocina si quieres ir a saludarlo-dijo alex y su hija se fue corriendo, y entro a la sala directamente.

-hola papa-dijo marina

-hola marina, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-pregunto justin

-muy bien, ya recupere las clases que no tube ayer, asi que no habra problemas-dijo marina

-eso me parece perfecto mari, hija por favor ve a tu cuarto ahí esta destiny la deje en una cuna que hice aparecer, juega con ella un ratito por favor-dijo justin, y marina sonrio.

-esta bien, voy para haya-dijo marina, y subio las escaleras, y entro a su cuarto, y encontro a la niña viendo unos dibujitos que se movian en el techo.

-hola destiny,, yo te voy a cuidar un ratito, en lo que viene papa-dijo marina, y estubo jugando alrededor de una hora con ella, hasta que entro justin.

-hija, me tengo que ir, ya a de haber llegado julieta a la casa, y tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ella-dijo justin

-pero si todavia ni anochese, ¿porque te tienes que ir?-pregunto marina

-porque, como te estoy diciendo tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ella, vengo mañana de nuevo-dijo justin, y levanto a destiny de la cuna e hiso desaparecer la cuna, y le dio un beso a marina.

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana papa-dijo marina

-si mari-dijo justin y salio de la habitacion, y bajo las escaleras.

-ya me voy alex, julieta ya a de haber llegado y todavia tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ella, vengo mañana-dijo justin, pero como habia clientes no la podia besar

-esta bien justin, nos vemos mañana-dijo alex, y le dio un beso pero en la mejilla, al igual que a destiny y justin salio de la subestacion.

Al llegar a casa, efectivamente julieta ya habia llegado.

-julieta ya llegue-dijo justin

-esta bien-dijo julieta sin dirigirle la mirada, justin subio a la habitacion de la niña y la acosto en su cunita, y salio.

-julieta, voy a salir un momento, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, cuidas bien a destiny-dijo justin y salio, queria comprarle una cadena a alex y otra a marina.

-si justin tardate todo lo que quieras, cuidarle bien a destiny-dijo julieta con una sonrisa malevola*la cuidare muy bien, muy bien* penso julieta, al ver que justin ya se habia ido, subio a la habitacion de la niña y empezo a empacar sus cosas.

-me llevare a esta mocosa, y justin no volvera a verla, eso le pasa por despreciarme a mi, que se cree, regalare a esa niña o la dejare tirada en la carretera, pero justin russo no volvera a verla-dijo julieta y empezo a reirse tan fuertemente que asusto a la niña y empezo a llorar

-callate mocosa!-le grito julieta pero hizo que la niña llorara aun mas termino de empacar y subio las cosas al coche, y volvio a la casa para traer a la niña, y la subio a la niña en la parte trasera, y arranco el coche y se fue.

Hizo una parada en la carretera y se dirigio a una iglesia a 2 horas de nueva york y ahí dejo a la niña y se fue en el coche.

Justin llego ya como a las 9 de la noche y se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie, y se preocupo, y decidio hablarle por telefono a julieta.

-Julieta, porque no estás en casa-dijo Justin

-porque no pienso seguir ahí, no pienso volver a verte-dijo Julieta

-¿qué? Qué te pasa, dime en este mismo instante donde estas-dijo Justin

-no, no te lo diré, no volveremos a vernos y tu no volverás a ver a tu hija!-le grito Julieta

-estas enferma Julieta, devuélveme a mi hija, donde esta-dijo Justin súper preocupado

-hay Justin ya te dije que no te diré donde nos quedaremos, eso querías no, alejarte de mi, pues ahora yo te hare sufrir, no volverás a ver a tu hija, ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE!-le grito Julieta y colgó.

Justin no sabia ya que hacer, no podía hablarle a la policía porque Julieta era la madre así que no le harían mucho caso, así que decidió hablarle a Alex.

-si diga-contesto Alex

-Alex soy justin-dijo

-¿Qué pasa justin?-pregunto alex

-Julieta se llevo a mi hija, se la llevo y dijo que no volveré a verlas, ni a ella ni a Destiny-dijo Justin al borde de las lagrimas.

-tranquilizate voy para haya-dijo Alex y colgó, a los 15 minutos llego a la casa de Justin, y el abrió la puerta.

-ya estoy aquí, tranquilo, orita salimos a buscarla en un taxi o en lo que sea, pero la encontraremos-dijo alex y lo abrazo, en ese momento sono el teléfono y rápidamente Justin contesto.

-si diga-dijo justin

_-es usted el señor Russo-pregunto una voz en el telefono _

-si soy yo ¿que sucede?-dijo justin

_-señor Russo lamento informarle que la señora Julieta Russo sufrió un accidente en la carretera, necesitamos que venga al hospital Santa Julia ahí la están atendiendo pero no creemos que sobreviva, lo siento-dijo la voz del teléfono_

-mi hija….!-grito justin y colgó.

**Les gusto el capitulo? Dejen sus comentarios porfavor, este capi si le puse cuidado y lo revise como 3 veces después de terminarlo para corregir las faltas ortográficas, lamento las fallas anteriores, comenten el capitulo y den sus ideas, gracias…**


	9. Chapter 9

_Gracias a todas las personas que han comentado el fic, todos sus comentarios son buenos._

_-señor Russo lamento informarle que la señora Julieta Russo sufrió un accidente en la carretera, necesitamos que venga al hospital Santa Julia ahí la están atendiendo pero no creemos que sobreviva, lo siento-dijo la voz del teléfono_

_-mi hija….!-grito justin y colgó._

-alex quedate aquí, julieta tubo un accidente en la carretera voy al hospital mi hija puede estar grave-dijo rapidamente justin y se fue al hospital

Al llegar se fue a recepcion

-disculpe señorita trajeron aquí a la señora julieta russo puede darme algun informe por favor-dijo justin.

-si efectivamente trajeron a qui a la señora russo, mire ahí viene el medico que la esta atendiendo puede hablar con el-dijo la recepcionista.

-doctor, doctor como esta julieta- dijo justin

-esta muy grave señor…-dijo el doctor

-russo, justin russo-dijo justin

-ok señor russo, la señora russo esta muy grave y no creo que pase la noche-dijo el doctor con pena.

-y mi hija doctor como esta mi hija-dijo justin

-¿Cuál hija? señor russo, en el auto solo venia la señora, nadie mas-contesto el doctor y justin abrio los ojos como platos.

-¿no venia nadie mas en el auto?-pregunto justin

-no señor nadie mas-respondio el doctor

-muchas gracias doctor, disculpe podria pasar a verla por favor-dijo justin

-si claro pero solo 10 minutos necesita todavia observacion-respondio el doctor

-muchas gracias- dijo justin

-de nada señor russo, la habitacion es la 103 aquí al fondo a la izquierda-dijo el doctor y se retiro, justin fue rapidamente a la habitacion donde estaba julieta, y cuando entro la vio ahí con la cara casi por completo vendada.

-julieta….julieta ¿me escuchas?-dijo justin

-si…aquí estoy…duele muchooo-dijo dificultadamente julieta.

-julieta, por favor dime donde esta mi hija, por favor por lo que mas quieras donde la dejaste-dijo justin y se le salieron las lagrimas.

-lo siento….lo siento… de verdad…. Yo….. solo queria que….tu algun dia ….me pudieras amar….por favor perdoname…. Necesito que me perdones….no me queda mucho ….tiempo…perdoname justin-dijo julieta e hizo una mueca de dolor

-no tengo nada que perdonarte julieta, e de pedir disculpas yo, nunca pude amarte, yo sabia que no iba a poder amarte, lo siento mucho de verdad, todavia sigo enamorado de esa chica de la que me enamore cuando tenia yo 15 años-dijo justin y siguieron saliendole las lagrimas.

-lo se…. Pero….yo tenia la esperanza….de que te enamoraras de mi…pero ahora me doy cuenta…. De que eso no era posible….jamas…me ibas a amar…. Pero me di cuenta…. Muy tarde….y cometi todo este error… y lo siento…, deje a Destiny en una iglesia, esta en la autopista….es la unica…iglesia que hay asi…que no…. Te sera dificil encontrarla…., pero antes de que te vallas quiero… pedirte una cosa….¿puedo?-dijo julieta ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y ella lo sabia.

-si julieta dime que deseas-dijo justin, sentia pena por julieta sabia que iba a morir pero nunca le quiso hacer daño a Destiny es mas la habia dejado en una iglesia donde nada malo le iba a pasar.

-por favor….cuida mucho a destiny…quierela mucho… pero no le digas que yo existi….nunca le digas que yo soy su madre… ella tiene el derecho a ser feliz… y no lo sera si sabe que su….mama esta….muerta…. cuida mucho a mi niña por favor…. Se feliz tambien con alex….merecen estar juntos….despues de todos estos años…-justin estaba con la boca abierta como sabia julieta lo de alex, pero julieta a pesar de sus vendajes sonrio- siempre lo supe... recuerda que soy muy observadora…. Por eso nunca… queria que te acercaras a alex… me aferre…a que si te alejabas de ella….tal vez tu podrias amarme… que tonta fui…. Tu siempre amaras a alex…. se tambien que Marina es tu hija… y meda gusto asi Destiny tendra una hermana….amense y no dejen que nadie los separe… luchen por su amor….. pidele a alex en mi lugar….que quiera…a Destiny como a una hija… esta es mi despedida…. Por favor sean felices…. Prometemelo para que yo me pueda ir en paz….-dijo julieta y tomo la mano de justin

-julieta no puedo ocultarle a destiny que tu eres su madre-dijo justin

-si puedes…. Y lo tienes que hacer….ella estoy segura que va a querer a alex como a una madre….. prometemelo justin no me queda mucho tiempo…. Cuando yo muera vete a buscar a destiny….no vuelvas….le dije al doctor….antes de que llegaras….lo que queria que hicieran conmigo…. No te preocupes no quiero que me hagan un funeral que no meresco…. Justin no me queda tiempo, prometeme que haras lo que te pedi para que muera….en paz...-pidio julieta

-te lo prometo julieta, te lo prometo-dijo justin y beso la mano de julieta en ese momento justin sintio que la fuerza de julieta se habia ido ya habia muerto, rapidamente entraron los doctores y lo sacaron de ahí

-señor russo tiene que salir del cuarto-dijo el doctor que lo habia atendido, y justin salio y recordo lo que le dijo julieta asi que salio del hospital y tomo un taxi para buscar a su hija, cuando entro a la iglesia busco banca por banca, hasta que escucho un llanto de bebe.

-destiny, mi niña, donde estas….-dijo justin y siguio el llanto, y la encontro en la ultima banca estaba bien enrrolladita en una mantita.

-corazon ya estas aquí, tranquila bebe, ya vamos a casa, todo esta bien shhh tranquila ya todo esta bien-dijo justin y la cargo y la niña dejo de llorar, en cambio el empezo a llorar, se sento un rato en esa misma banca y dio gracias a dios que todo hubiera salido bien…despues de un rato salio de la iglesia y tomo el mismo taxi y se dirigio a su casa donde lo estaba esperando alex.

-justin, gracias a merlin a dios, a todos los santos, estan bien-dijo alex y los abrazo

-si alex, ya todo esta bien-dijo justin y tambien la abrazo

-¿que paso con julieta?-pregunto alex

-ella esta muerta-respondio justin y alex bajo la cabeza

-lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento-dijo alex

-yo lo se alex, pero me pidio que te pidiera perdon por todo, y que nunca le mencionaramos a Destiny sobre ella, que la quisieras tu como tu hija, y que nunca le revelaramos la verdad sobre ella a Destiny, me hizo prometerselo-dijo justin, alex estaba muy sorprendida

-claro que si justin, querre a Destiny como hija mia te lo prometo-dijo alex

-lo se, tambien me dijo que no queria que le hicieramos ningun funeral que ella ya habia arreglado todo con el doctor, que no queria que volvieramos al hospital-dijo justin

-vaya creo que en sus ultimos momentos ella fue buena-dijo alex

-si alex, eso creo-dijo justin

-llevare a Destiny a descansar, a pasado por mucho hoy-dijo alex

-te acompaño-respondio justin y subieron juntos las escaleras, despues de acostar a Destiny.

-justin ahora si me voy, deje a Marina en casa, ya estaba durmiendo y tengo que ver como esta, no se a sentido nada bien, por lo de las quimioterapias-dijo alex

-esta bien amor, mañana ire para aya quiero proponerte algo pero mañana te lo dire-dijo justin

-ok amor, nos vemos mañana-dijo alex

-hasta mañana y gracias por todo-dijo justin

-de nada amor, para eso estoy para estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas-respondio alex, y justin sonrio la atrajo hasta el y la beso.

-ahora si ya me voy… te amo-dijo alex

-yo igual amor-dijo justin, y alex salio de la casa

*ya seremos felices* penso alex

_NOTA: _

_no me maten porfavor, necesito aclarar algo, recuerdan que al principio de la historia dije que julieta no habia envejesid, bueno olvide decir (en realidad se me acaba de ocurrir porque si no, no podria hacer este capitulo ni eliminar a julieta)julieta para no envejecer se convirtio en mas o menos normal o mortal pero no completamente si puede morir por accidentes, balazos ect ect como cualquier accidente que pueda pasarle a gente como nosotros, pero sigue siendo vampiro(es dificil de explicar xd) solo eso era una "pequeña" aclaracion pero habra una sorpresa en el capitulo final… _

comenten que les parecio el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios…


	10. Chapter 10 viejos ¿amigos?

_-ahora si ya me voy… te amo-dijo alex_

_-yo igual amor-dijo justin, y alex salio de la casa_

_*ya seremos felices* penso alex_

Al llegar a casa alex se dirigio a la habitacion de Marina, y la encontro durmiendo placidamente, se acosto junto a ella y le acaricio el cabello.

-mi linda niña, te quiero mucho mi bebe, siempre seras mi bebe, voy a ser fuerte por ti, por justin y tambien por destiny, pero me da mucho miedo tu enfermedad mi vida, no quiero que te pase nada malo, ya estas empezando a sentir lo de las quimioterapias y no es justo, no quiero que tu sufras, lo siento mucho mi niña, lo siento mucho, espero que todo este sufrimiento termine pronto para que podamos ser felices todos, que disfrutes tu vida junto a tu papa, junto a mi, junto a toda tu familia-decia Alex en voz baja, y no pudo evitar que lagrimas corrieran por su rostro, se quedo dormida junto a su hija hasta la mañana siguiente que tocaron la puerta y fue a abrir rapidamente.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto alex

-somos nosotros alex tus papas, abre-dijo jerry y alex abrio la puerta.

-¡papa! ¡mama! Llegaron-dijo alex y dejo que pasaran para abrazarlos-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto alex

-muy bien alex y a ti como te fueron estos dias-pregunto Theresa

-bueno han pasado muchas cosas y no muy buenas, mejor descansen un rato y al rato que venga justin les contamos, pero descansen-dijo alex

-¿va a venir Justin?-pregunto jerry

-si, va a venir mas al rato junto a Destiny porque tiene una noticia que darles-dijo alex

-esta bien hija, nosotros nos vamos porque efectivamente estamos muy cansados-dijo Theresa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y subieron a su habitacion, era sabado asi que Marina no tenia que ir a la escuela y asi aprovecharia para descansar, estaba preocupada por ella, se habia estado sintiendo mal, no le daban ganas de comer, y no tenia fuerzas aunque marina trataba de ocultarlo para no precupar a Alex, ella se daba cuenta, alex se dirigio a la cocina de la subestacion y agarro trapos y empezo a limpiar las mesas porque a las 10 iba a abrir el restaurante y ya era las 8, se puso a limpiar y a acomodar los utensilios, hasta que faltaban 15 para las diez llego Justin junto a Destiny con la diferencia que el si traia llaves.

-hola a…-dijo justin pero alex lo corto

-ya llegaron papa y mama justin-dijo alex

-¿ya? Tan pronto mmmmm esta bien hola alex-dijo justin y ella sonrio

-hola, oye de verdad ¿no vamos a ir al hospital?-pregunto alex

-no lo se, estaba yo pensando que si, pero julieta me hizo prometerle que no hiria que ella ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer asi que aunque valla en contra de mi, no, no iremos-dijo justin

-esta bien,¿les vamos a decir lo que paso a papa y mama?-le volvio a preguntar alex

-si, solo tenemos que esperar a que bajen, oyes tambien tenemos que decirle a max, aunque no creo que le interese mucho,pero de todos modos tenemos que decirle-dijo justin

-esta bien, que era lo que me ibas a proponer que me dijiste ayer-pregunto alex

-no nada, olvidalo, te dire mas adelante-dijo justin y alex lo miro no muy convencida

-ok, entonces ayudame a abrir la subestacion-dijo alex, y justin acepto.

-nada mas pongo a destiny en su sillita y abrimos-dijo justin , y dejo a destiny en una pequeña sillita para bebes obvio y fue a abrir junto a Alex.

Atendieron el restaurante por horas, bajo marina ya lista y empezo a jugar con Destiny, cuando estaban desocupados, alex y justin se enternecian viendo como jugaban Destiny y Marina o mejor dicho como trataba Marina de distraer a Destiny, era una imagen muy conmovedora, en la tarde jerry y theresa tambien bajaron y ayudaron con el restaurante hasta que salio el tema de Julieta.

-Justin ¿donde esta Julieta?-pregunto Jerry

-ella…emmm…es dicifil de decir mejor orita que cerremos hablamos con calma porque tengo que contarles unas cosas sobre ella-dijo Justin

-esta bien, si quieres cerramos orita ya no hay gente y ya es de noche-dijo Theresa

-esta bien-dijo Justin y alex solo fue a cerrar la puerta y las cortinas ya luego levantarian

-bueno papa y mama sientense-dijo Justin, y ellos obedecieron.

-bueno en los dias que ustedes se fueron pasaron muchas cosas, empezare desde el principio ¿esta bien?-dijo justin y sus padres asintieron

-bueno, yo le pedi el divorcio a julieta- dijo justin y sus padres abrieron completamente los ojos pero justin ignoro ese gesto y continuo- ella se enojo y peliamos y yo me vine a la subestacion un rato junto con destiny, despues regresamos en la tarde y sali a comprar y cuando regrese julieta se habia ido junto con destiny asi que me preocupe porque era tarde y le llame, me dijo que se iba a llevar a destiny para siempre y me colgo, yo no sabia que hacer y le llame a Alex entonces ella fue a mi casa luego llamaron de un hospital diciendo que julieta habia tenido un accidente, y me fui rapido para haya porque dijeron que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y yo estaba tambien preocupado por Destiny, cuando llegue hable con ella, y me dijo que habia dejado a Destiny en una iglesia antes de que sucediera el accidente y pidio perdon, me dijo tambien que no queria que le hicieramos un funeral porque ella ya lo habia arreglado todo y que no volviera al hospital y murio, despues yo fui a buscar a Destiny a esa iglesia que me dijo y regresamos a casa y pues ya hoy aquí nos tienen-termino contando Justin sus padres estaban con los ojos desorbitados y con la boca abierta.

-asi que julieta ¿esta muerta?-se atrevio a preguntar Theresa

-si mama-dijo Justin

-who no lo puedo creer-dijo jerry

-¿y ahora que haras?-dijo theresa

-no lo se, veremos que pasa mas adelante-dijo justin pero miro disimuladamente a Alex y ella sonrio.

Paso 1 mes y todo iba con tranquilidad, Justin iba todos los dias con Destiny a la subestacion, en su trabajo como se llebaba bien con su jefe le habian autorizado hacer su trabajo desde casa asi no tenia que salir y dejar sola a Destiny con sus papas, podia traerla consigo todo el tiempo yen realidad el trabajo lo hacia bine de noche pero no lo descuidaba asi que seguia ganando bien, Marina habia tenido 2 quimioterapias pero estaba bien si se sentia mal pero se le pasaba, sus padres como en los viejos tiempo no sospechaban nada de lo de alex y justin, max se habia ido a canada junto con harper, ella habia conseguido un muy buen puesto como diseñadora de modas en montreal y se habian trasladado para haya, todo iba bien…..hasta el momento.

Era miercoles y estaban en la subestacion alex estaba sirviendo unas malteadas cuando escucharon una voz….

-hola russo-dijo la voz y alex y justin voltiaron

-Dean-dijo alex y justin palidecio…

_**Que les parecio el capitulo, por favor dejenme sus comentarios, diganme si meto mas a dean o lo desaparesco en el proximo capitulo o quieren ver a justin celoso….. comenten por favor…..**_


	11. Chapter 11 muchos cambios

**¿Qué pasa? porque ya no comentan el fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios, hoy decidí publicar un nuevo capítulo, simplemente porque hoy se cumplen 5 meses de la muerte de marina, mi prima, así que aquí está el capitulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios….**

_Era miércoles y estaban en la subestación Alex estaba sirviendo unas malteadas cuando escucharon una voz…._

_-hola russo-dijo la voz y Alex y Justin voltearon_

_-Dean-dijo Alex y Justin palideció…_

-Dean, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Alex

-esa es tu recibida russo ni siquiera un abrazo-dijo Dean y sonrió, y Alex también y corrió a abrazarlo-así está mucho mejor dime como has estado, tantos años sin verte, que has hecho de tu vida-pregunto Dean, aun sin soltarla

-muy bien Dean, tienes razón han pasado muchos años, como 11 o 12 años creo, pues aquí he estado siempre, en la subestación, aun vivo aquí, tengo una hija-y Dean abrió la boca, y Alex se rio por lo bajo-si, se llama marina tiene 13 años, y dime tu que has hecho-pregunto Alex

-pues e estado por todas partes, me encargo de componer autos de carreras y por eso ando por todas partes, y hay una carrera aquí en nueva york y pues aquí me tienes, quise venir a visitarte-dijo Dean y sonrió.

-¿te quedaras mucho tiempo?-pregunto Alex

-solo un par de semanas, en lo que dura todo eso de la carrera-respondió Dean

-a que bien, ¿quieres tomar algo?-pregunto Alex

-si está bien, una malteada por favor si no es molestia-dijo Dean con una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo

-tú no cambias-dijo Alex, y se fue a la cocina a buscar la malteada, y no se dio cuenta que Justin estaba rojísimo de celos y el también fue a la cocina, cuando entro Alex lo miro y sonrió.

-tranquilízate Justin, no seas celoso, además Dean se va en un par de semanas no tienes que preocuparte, aunque viéndolo bien esta muyyyyyyyyyy guapo-dijo Alex y estallo en carcajadas por la cara que puso Justin-solo estoy bromeando, ya te dije tranquilízate-dijo Alex

-está bien, pero déjale claro que ya te perdió ehh-dijo Justin y Alex sonrió

-si Justin mira mejor ve a ver a destiny a ver si ya se despertó-dijo Alex, y Justin se fue, Alex sirvió la malteada y se fue a donde estaba Dean.

-aquí está tu malteada-dijo alex

-gracias ruso, a ver cuéntame como es eso de que tienes una hija, eso si que no me lo esperaba-dijo Dean

-pues si así como lo oyes, tuve a marina a los 15 años y la e sacado adelante, madure muy rápido y pues estoy contenta con mi hija, solo que ella en este momento esta atravesando una enfermedad pero le esta echando ganas y confió en que se componga-dijo alex

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-pregunto Dean

-leucemia-dijo alex

-lo siento mucho de verdad, si hay algo que pueda hacer-dijo Dean

-no te preocupes, ya esta en tratamiento y pues esperemos que este bien, se detecto a tiempo así que hay muchas posibilidades de que se componga-dijo alex y le sonrio

-esta bien, nunca te dejas vencer alex y es lo que amo de ti-dijo Dean y le volvió a guiñar el ojo

-gracias-respondio alex-¿y que fue lo que te trajo aquí a la subestación?-le pregunto alex

-bueno pues ya te dije, vine a nueva york y pensé en verte, bueno tenia muchísimas ganas de verte y pues aquí me tienes, bueno te sere sincero, vine porque quería ver si tenia una oportunidad contigo-dijo Dean

-lo siento Dean, ya no se puede lo nuestro-dijo alex

-¿Por qué no? Acaso ¿te casaste?-pregunto dean

-no, no me case, pero ahora tengo a marina, y ahora solo te quiero como un buen amigo, nada mas-dijo alex

-esta bien, llegue tarde, pero podemos ser amigos ¿no?-dijo Dean

-claro que si, Dean amigos-dijo alex

-oyes ¿podemos dar una vuelta mas tarde por el parque?-pregunto dean, y miro a alex-solo como amigos ¿si?-añadio Dean

-esta bien, pero solo como amigos eh-le respondió alex

-si, como amigos, paso por ti a las 8 ¿esta bien?-dijo Dean

-si, a las 8 esta perfecto-dijo alex

-ok entonces a las 8 paso por ti, bueno no te quito mas tu tiempo, hasta las 8 nos vemos-dijo Dean y se levanto del asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla a alex, pero muy cerca de los labios y se marcho. Alex no le dio importancia y siguió atendiendo a los clientes, pero justin si lo vio, pasaron las horas y cerraron la subestación a las 7 por lo que alex se apresuro a cambiarse para cuando llegara Dean.

-alex, tenemos una noticia que darles, pueden venir tu y justin a la sala-dijo Theresa

-claro mama-dijo alex y fueron a la sala

-que noticia es-dijo justin

-bueno pues, nos hablo max, y nos dijo que quiere que nos vayamos a Montreal con el y harper, ella a tenido mucho éxito haya y quiere que vayamos a vivir con ellos- dijo Theresa y alex y justin abrieron la boca

-y que han decidido-pregunto alex

-pues que nos iremos un tiempo con ellos y veremos si nos gusta si nos, pues nos regresaremos para aca, pero vendremos cada 3 meses para ver como sigue marina y además ustedes podrán ir para haya-dijo Jerry

-y cuando se van-pregunto justin

-pues en realidad nuestro vuelo sale en media hora, lo decidimos de ultimo momento-dijo Theresa

-¿en media hora?-grito alex

-si hija, lo siento, por eso queríamos decirle a justin que si podría hacernos un favor-dijo Jerry

-claro papa, que favor quieren-dijo justin

-bueno hijo, no queremos que alex se quede sola aca, y pues queremos pedirte que si te vienes a vivir con alex-dijo theresa….alex y justin abrieron la boca

_**Perdón que sea tan cortito el capitulo pero ando un poquito triste y sin inspiración, por fa dejen sus comentarios y actualizare tal vez hoy o mañana, solo les adelanto que dean hara algo que perjudicara la relación de alex y justin….dejen comentarios**_


	12. Chapter 12 mas cambios

**: gracias por comentar el fic…. Yo se que no es necesario los comentarios pero me motivan jejeje….gracias por seguir comentand y siguiendo el fic…gracias por tus condolencias, en realidad este fic lo estoy escribiendo por ella asi se me olvida un poquito su muerte lo escribo como quisiera yo que hubiera sido su final que se compusiera de la leucemia jejeje….bueno ya empiezo el nuevo capi…..**

_-claro papa, que favor quieren-dijo justin_

_-bueno hijo, no queremos que alex se quede sola aca, y pues queremos pedirte que si te vienes a vivir con alex-dijo theresa….alex y justin abrieron la boca_

-si, claro, de todos modos paso ya mas tiempo aquí que en mi casa… claro me vengo para aca… mañana mismo empiezo a trasladar mi cosas, por eso no se preocupen-dijo justin

-gracias hijo…bueno ya tenemos todo listo y ya nos despedimos de marina ese rato le dijimos así que nos vamos al aeropuerto-dijo Jerry

-¿no quieren que los acompañemos?-pregunto alex

-no hija no es necesario….hablaremos en cuanto estemos haya….cuidense mucho y cualquier cosa ya se saben los teléfonos ehhh y venimos en 3 meses-dijo theresa y abrazo a sus hijos

-claro que si mama…. Ustedes también cuídense mucho, los vamos a extrañar-dijo justin y theresa empezó a llorar

-mama no llores no pasa nada, además nos volveremos a ver, tómenselo como unas muy merecidas vacaciones y cuando vengan no se les olvide traerme algo-dijo alex en broma y sus padres y justin empezaron a reir

-hay alex pareces niña chiquita-dijo theresa y alex hiso un puchero muy infantil y volvieron a reir

-bueno hijos ahora si nos vamos porque tenemos 15 minutos para llegar al aeropuerto…. Se cuidan mucho y cuando lleguemos nosotros les hablamos, los queremos-dijo Theresa y los volvió a abrazar y se dirigieron a la puerta, tomaron un taxi y subieron y les dijeron adiós a alex y justin con las manos y partieron

-wooo eso si que no me lo esperaba-dijo alex cuando entraron a la casa

-ni yo, se fueron muy rápido no cres-dijo justin y alex asintió

-pero ahora vamos a poder estar juntos y mas porque te vas a venir a vivir aquí-dijo alex y lo abrazo y justin sonrio, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y justin fue a abrir, era dean

-ah eres tu-dijo justin

-si, quien mas, esta alex-dijo Dean

-si, si esta, orita le aviso que llegaste-dijo justin y le cerro la puerta casi en la cara

-tu cita ya llego-dijo duramente justin

-¿ya vas a empezar? Ya te dije que solo somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar además te amo a ti, solo vamos a dar una vuelta y regresamos tiene años que no platicamos, por favor, cuidas a las niñas, destiny ya se durmió y marina a de estar en su cuarto escuchando música, no voy a regresar tarde-dijo alex y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-esta bien pero ten cuidado no confio en ese-dijo justin y alex puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la puerta

-hola dean-dijo alex

-hola russo, estas hermosa-dijo dean, alex llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa negra

-¿nos vamos?-dijo alex

-si claro vámonos-dijo dean y salieron

En todo el camino se la pasaron platicando, riendo y contando todo lo que habían hecho en todos los años que no se vieron, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que justin los estaba siguiendo.

-hay alex, tu no has cambiado a pesar de los años y me alegro mucho-dijo Dean

-tu tampoco has cambiado y también me alegro, oye y te gusta tu trabajo-dijo alex

-si claro que me gusta, orita solo compongo los autos pero espero algún dia tener la oportunidad de correrlos, tal vez esa oportunidad llegue pronto-dijo Dean

-si estoy segura que llegara pronto además tu corres muy bien los autos no se me olvida la vez que jugaste esa carrera-dijo alex y empezó a reir

-en realidad fue todo muy confuso, pero me alegra que te acuerdes-dijo Dean

-nos sentamos haya ya me canse de andar caminando-dijo alex y señalo una banca cerca de un poste de luz.

-si claro vamos-dijo Dean y se dirigieron a ese lugar

-no quieres tomar algo-le pregunto Dean

-no así esta bien, disculpa pero a que horas son-pregunto alex

-son las 9:30 ¿Por qué?-dijo Dean

-es que deje a justin a cargo de marina y destiny su hija-dijo alex

-justin tiene una hija-pregunto Dean

-si una-dijo alex *en realidad 2* pensó

- a que bien, así que se caso-dijo Dean

-si pero acaba de morir su esposa en un accidente-dijo alex

-ah, lo siento-dijo Dean

-¿podríamos irnos? Ya es tarde-dijo alex

-si claro, vámonos-dijo Dean y se levanto y le tendio la mano a alex y ella acepto, pero la acerco demás a el, y la beso, alex se quedo paralisada en ese momento, pero por alguna extraña razón acepto el beso…. No se dio cuenta que detrás de un árbol justin miraba con lagrimas en los ojos la escena…

_**Díganme que les pareció el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios por favor…..**_


	13. Chapter 13 problemas o separaciones

_**Bella:gracias por tu comentarios, veremos que pasa con alex y justin :) **_

_-¿podríamos irnos? Ya es tarde-dijo alex_

_-si claro, vámonos-dijo Dean y se levanto y le tendio la mano a alex y ella acepto, pero la acerco demás a el, y la beso, alex se quedo paralisada en ese momento, pero por alguna extraña razón acepto el beso…. No se dio cuenta que detrás de un árbol justin miraba con lagrimas en los ojos la escena…_

Justin no podía creer lo que pasaba, después de todo lo que habían pasado y todo lo que habían sufrido ella lo estaba traicionando, que hacia ahora, se iva a la subestación o lo enfrentaba, se decidió por la segunda, se limpio las lagrimas y salió de su escondite.

-valla alex que hermosa escena-dijo justin con desprecio

-que pasa, no tiene nada de malo, porque vienes a interrumpir-dijo enojado Dean, alex estaba totalmente paralisada había caído en cuenta de lo que había echo y lo peor justin lo había visto.

-no pasa nada solo que estas besando a mi hermana y hasta donde yo se solo salieron como amigos, alex vienes o prefieres seguir con este, si así lo prefieres te regalo toda la noche no te preocupes por marina yo la cuidare-dijo justin y se dio la vuelta

-que le pasa a tu hermano, que hace el aquí y porque nos reclamo-dijo Dean

-déjalo ya conoces a justin, además es tarde, no debiste besarme y yo no debi aceptar el beso, por favor luego te llamo mientras tanto no te aparezcas en el restaurante lo siento-dijo alex apresuradamente y corrió para alcanzar a justin.

-justin espera, justin! Por favor esperame-dijo alex, pero justin la ignoro olímpicamente

-JUSTIN! Espérame-le grito alex pero el siguió sin hacerle caso, caminaba cada vez más rápido y alex corría para alcanzarlo, así hasta que llegaron a la subestación.

-justin por favor dejame explicarte-dijo alex , pero justin no le hablo y se encerró en el que era cuarto de max.

-justin ábreme por favor!-le decía alex

-déjame en paz alex!-le grito justin

-dejame entrar por favor dejame explicarte-le contesto alex detrás de la puerta pero no oyó respuesta y pensó ***alex eres hechicera o que*** así que se apareció en el cuarto de max o de justin en ese momento ya no estaba segura pero no le importo, lo encontró mirando la ventana con la mirada perdida y se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-alex por favor suéltame….sueltame-le exigió justin

-no quiero, por favor perdóname, dejame explicarte-le dijo alex, pero justin agarro e hizo que lo soltara bruscamente, alex se dejo caer en el piso

-no alex no tienes nada que explicarme, se perfectamente lo que vi, lo vi claramente, todo, me vas a decir que el fue el que te beso y es cierto el te beso, pero tu no opusiste resistencia, le aceptaste el beso, así que no trates de justificarte, y ya dejame en paz-dijo justin

-se que no hay justificación, enserio no se que me paso, perdóname por favor justin, odio que estemos así, porfavor perdóname-dijo alex y dejo salir lagrimas

-no alex, lo que mas me decepciona es que después de todo lo que pasamos y sufrimos juntos, tu me hayas traicionado y eso es lo que no te perdono, ya dejame en paz, no quiero verte, y no quiero que me hables, me quedare aquí solo porque papa y mama me lo pidieron pero desde este momento te digo que tu y yo volvemos a ser hermanos, nada mas-le dijo justin y los ojos se le nublaron

-no justin por favor, no me digas eso, te amo con toda mi alma, por favor no acabes lo nuestro-le dijo alex llorando

-QUE YO NO ACABE LO NUESTRO! TUUU! FUISTE LA QUE ACABO LO NUESTRO-le grito super enojado justin

-no amor, perdóname por favor justin perdóname-le dijo alex

-ya vete alex, salte del cuarto mejor ve a ver a marina ya te lo dije antes, por el dinero no te preocupes yo te lo dare para todo el tratamiento de marina,y la cuidare y tratare como a mi hija porque eso es, pero tu y yo solo seremos hermanos nada mas, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, ya lárgate!-le volvió a gritar justin y alex se dio cuenta que nno podía hacer nada por el momento, trataría de hablar con el en la mañana pero esperaría que se calmara un poco, pero ella sabia que no iba a ser fácil, así que se levanto lentamente del piso, y se le quedo mirando a justin y lo que vio en sus ojos le rompió el corazón, no era enojo ni odio lo que se veía en sus ojos, lo que se notaba era una profunda decepcion y tristeza, abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-te amo y lo siento-le dijo alex y salió.

Justin se dejo caer en la cama y empezó a llorar, muchas veces le habían dicho que los hombres no lloraban pero en ese momento le valio, empezó a llorar amargamente hasta que se quedo dormido.

Alex en cambio se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y la encontró despierta.

-que pasa mama, por que estaba gritando papa y porque vienes llorando-le cuestiono marina

-no pasa nada hija solo que tu papa esta enojado, no pasa nada mañana se le quita-dijo alex y suspiro.

-eso no es cierto, algo grave paso, porque jamás lo vi gritar tan fuerte, pero si no me quieres decir no te preocupes son cosas de ustedes pero no quiero verte ni a ti ni a el tristes así que lo que sea que haya pasado soluciónenlo por favor-le dijo marina, y alex la abrazo.

-si hija, ya veras que lo solucionaremos, descansa corazón, hasta mañana-le dijo alex

-si mama, hasta mañana-le dijo marina y alex le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya llego y se acosto en su cama y empezó a llorar.

-ahora si lo perdi, tengo que solucionarlo, todo esto no se que me paso, no se como le hare pero no puedo perder a justin lo amo demasiado-decia alex en susurros, y lloro mucho se quedo dormida cuando faltaban 2 horas para amanecer….

_**Que les pareció el capitulo…. Probrecitos no cren?, comenten por favor….**_


	14. Chapter 14 por fin

_-ahora si lo perdí, tengo que solucionarlo, todo esto no sé que me paso, no sé cómo le hare pero no puedo perder a Justin lo amo demasiado-decía Alex en susurros, y lloro mucho se quedo dormida cuando faltaban 2 horas para amanecer…._

A la mañana siguiente Justin y Alex se levantaron con unas ojerotas enormes por no mencionar los ojos hinchados por parte de los dos, Alex se baño y se cambio y se dirigió a la cocina, Justin se fue a la habitación de marina para ver cómo estaba ella y destiny, vio que destiny ya se había despertado así que la vistió, ya la bañaría en la tarde, termino de vestirla y le hizo aparecer unos juguetes y de ahí estuvo contemplando a marina hasta que ella despertó.

-hola papa-dijo marina

-hola hija, como amaneciste-dijo Justin tratando de mostrar una sonrisa que jamás le llego a los labios.

-yo, bien, pero al parecer tu o no dormiste, o dormiste muy poco porque te ves horrible de la cara….sin ofender-le contesto marina

-si tienes razón dormí horrible-dijo Justin y se sento en la cama

-lo sé no soy tonta, me di cuenta ayer, ahora dime por que estabas gritando tanto ayer, y porque mama estaba llorando-le exigió saber marina

-por un asunto que ocurrió ayer-dijo Justin y voltio la cara evitando el contacto visual con marina

-dime porque, ya que mama no me quiso decir y ayer cuando se fue de mi cuarto y se fue al suyo la escuche llorar un buen rato, y eso si te digo mi mama no llora por cualquier cosa, pocas veces la e visto llorar y te aseguro que no me gusta para nada, mucho menos que otra persona la haga llorar, dime que sucedió-le reto marina

-mira hija, lo que paso fue muy grave y no quisiera atormentarte con eso además es asunto de ella y yo, o era ya no se, y te sere sincero porque no quiero lastimarte, alex y yo terminamos-dijo Justin y bajo la cabeza, y a marina se le desorbitaron los ojos.

-¿Cómo que terminaron?-pregunto marina aun muy sorprendida

-si, terminamos ya no somos novios o pareja o como lo prefieras llamar, a partir de ahora volvemos a ser hermanos, pero siempre estare a tu lado porque eres mi hija, y no me ire de aquí solo que las cosas serán un poco diferentes-dijo Justin

-terminaron por el asunto que paso ayer-pregunto marina

-si hija, fue por eso-le respondió Justin

-no, papa ustedes no pueden terminar, si fue tan grave, háblenlo, arreglen las cosas-dijo marina

-no hija ya no tiene compostura ya lo decidi-dijo Justin

-¿entonces fuiste tu el que termino con ella?-le pregunto marina

-si hija, fui yo-dijo Justin

-mira papa, si deciden terminar o no es asunto de ustedes dos, mi mama a sufrido demasiado, aunque lo disimule, habla con ella, deja que te explique lo que haya pasado, pero bueno es tu decisión, pero una cosa si te voy a decir, si mi mama escúchame bien si ella vuelve a sufrir de nuevo no estare nada contenta contigo te lo aseguro ella es mi mama y siempre a estado conmigo tu también pero como otra persona ella es la que me a cuidado y todo eso, así que no quiero que ella sufra, y menos por tu culpa, por eso te digo habla con ella y deja que te su versión de la historia deja atrás lo que haigas visto o te hagan contado deja que ella te explique por favor-le dijo marina seriamente, pero Justin se levanto de la cama y se fue, se dirigió a la cocina y vio ahí a alex.

-buenos días-dijo alex pero Justin ni siquiera la miro-quieres desayunar-le pregunto alex a Justin pero otra vez la ignoro-porfavor Justin hablame-le dijo alex a punto de llorar, pero Justin hiso como que no la escucho, agarro un tazón con cereal y salió de la cocina dejando a alex super triste.

Así pasaron los días y Justin seguía sin hablarle o siquiera mirar a alex, aunque se moria por dentro, estaba demasiado decepcionado para escucharla, ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que alex y Justin habían terminado, Justin si fingía que estaba bien pero alex estaba desecha comía muy poco y no salía de su habitación al menos para estar todo el dia en la cocina de la subestación atendiendo los pedidos que Justin le tiraba en la mesita y llevar a marina a sus quimioterapias, se veía totalmente decaída, trataba por todos los medios hablar con Justin pero el siempre se resistía y la ignoraba, marina le había retirado el habla a Justin, todo era un caos total.

Alex se retiro a las 4 de la tarde de la subestación ya no aguantaba el estar allí y se metió en su habitación y lloro, lloro por mucho tiempo y cuando por fin pudo parar de llorar cerro los ojos y las lagrimas volvieron eran lagrimas silenciosas y así paso otro buen rato hasta que sintió que alguien estaba adentro del cuarto pero no abrió los ojos siguió llorando hasta que sintió un calido abrazo y alzo la vista y vio que era Justin el que la abrazaba.

-Justin…..-trataba de decir Alex pero Justin le puso un dedo en los labios.

-shhh ya no digas nada ya todo paso-le dijo Justin y la siguió abrazando.

-que hora es…que haces aquí…-decia Alex

-son las 9 de la noche ya cerre la subestación-le dijo justin

-escúchame…. Tengo que explicarte….-le dijo Alex

-por favor Alex ya todo paso, no quiero saber nada solo quiero olvidar por favor-dijo Justin

-no Justin necesito decírtelo aunque se que no hay justificación pero necesito decirte-dijo Alex

-esta bien, te escucho-le dijo Justin

-bueno mira, ese dia yo fui con Dean y creo que tu nos seguiste, bueno el caso es que estuvimos platicando y todo estaba bien, entonces yo le dije que ya era tarde y que tenia que regresar, entonces el se levanto y me extendió la mano y yo la tome para levantarme entonces cuando me levante el me acerco a el y me beso, al principio esta en shock pero no se que paso y acepte el beso y no me di cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que tu llegaste cai en cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero de verdad ese beso no significo nada para mi, de verdad lo siento mucho, no sabia lo que hacia-dijo Alex y le tomo las manos, pero Justin sonrio.

-lo se Alex, se todo, y yo tengo que pedirte una disculpa por todo este tiempo que te hice sufrir tanto, estaba muy dolido, pero tienes razón tu no sabias lo que hacias y hay una explicación para esto por la cual tu aceptaste el beso, lo se porque vino Dean cuando tu te fuiste-dijo Justin y Alex abrió los ojos

-¿el vino?-pregunto muy sorprendida Alex

-si, y a que no sabes, el es hechicero, siempre lo mantuvo oculto y hasta ahorita lo revelo por eso cuando te beso te hiso un hechizo para que no te pudieras resistir por eso correspondiste el beso, jamás lo harias por voluntad propia, por eso te pido perdón mi amor-le dijo Justin

-¿Dean es hechicero?-dijo Alex y Justin asintió-pero ¿ como?-pregunto Alex

***flashback***

Justin estaba en la subestación, sin ganas, y alguien entro a la subestación y el voltio y era Dean por lo que se puso muy enojado.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-le dijo Justin

-vengo a hablar contigo-le respondió Dean

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-le respondió Justin

-si y me vas a escuchar es algo muy importante-dijo Dean

-esta bien pero que sea rápido que no tengo tu tiempo-dijo Justin

-¿puede ser en donde nadie escuche?-le pidió Dean, y Justin se fue rumbo a la cocina ahí no había nadie

-ahora si de que quieres hablarme-dijo Justin

-bueno mira en primera se de lo que pasa entre tu y Alex no me preguntes como lo se, y no me opongo, tengo que confesarte que yo soy hechicero al igual que tu y Alex-dijo Dean y a Justin se le desorbitaron los ojos.

-si soy hechicero, e estado observando todos estos días desde lejos aquí y veo que tu y Alex se pelearon por lo que paso ese dia y vengo a explicarte el porque del beso, cuando la bese ella no me había respondido el beso pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta le puse un hechizo para que no pudiera resistirse y no sabia las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo por eso vine, ella no tiene la culpa, perdónala o mejor dicho vuelve con ella y sean felices-dijo Dean

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-le pregunto Justin

-porque Alex esta sufriendo demasiado y no es justo, ella no tubo la culpa, yo vine a decírtelo porque ya hoy me voy, y quería por primera vez hacer algo bien-dijo Dean

-gracias, esto significa mucho para mi, orita mismo hablare con Alex-dijo Justin

-muy bien, bueno entonces creo que ya me voy, espero volvernos a encontrar y cuidala mucho y quiérela eh russo-dijo Dean

-eso hare-dijo Justin y le extendió la mano que Dean acepto y de ahí se fue.

***fin flashback***

-woo no lo puedo creer-dijo Alex

-ni yo, pero me alegra que por fin todo se haiga arreglado-dijo Justin

-si, ya no soportaba mas esta situación-dijo Alex

-lose, y perdóname por favor-dijo Alex

-te perdono amor-dijo Alex, y se besaron con profundo amor…

_**Díganme que les pareció, en el próximo capitulo pondré la reconciliación completa, porfin se arreglo todo el asunto….comenten el capitulo…..**_


	15. Chapter 16

_-ni yo, pero me alegra que por fin todo se haiga arreglado-dijo Justin_

_-si, ya no soportaba mas esta situación-dijo Alex_

_-lose, y perdóname por favor-dijo Alex_

_-te perdono amor-dijo Alex, y se besaron con profundo amor…_

Cuando se separaron Alex sonrio.

-te amo Justin-dijo Alex

-yo igual te amo, por cierto las dos niñas ya se durmieron, marina se sentia mal pero no queria molestarte asi que le di una pocion para que durmiera toda la noche tranquilamente-dijo Justin

-woo eres eficiente como padre-dijo Alex y empezó a reir al igual que Justin

-claro que soy bueno que esperabas-dijo Justin alzando el pecho de orgullo

-creido-dijo Alex y le pego ligeramente en el brazo

-oye yo no te hice nada-dijo Justin e hizo una mueca de dolor tratando de disimular una risa

-no me digas que eso te dolio-dijo Alex siguiéndole el juego.

-claro que me dolio me has dado en lo mas profundo de mi alma-dijo Justin son una sonrisa

-pobrecito, ok, a ver Justin que puedo hacer para remediar el golpe que te di-dijo Alex también con una sonrisa.

-necesito muchos besos y abrazos-dijo Justin

-oh enserio veamos qué puedo hacer-dijo Alex y le dio un ligero beso en los labrios, en cada mejilla, en la nariz, y en la frente.

-¿así esta mejor?-le pregunto Alex

-mmm déjame ver….nooo! …necesito mas besos-dijo Justin

-que sacrificio tendre que hacer-dijo Alex y le volvió a dar besos en toda la cara y a lo ultimo un beso de unos 10 segundos en los labios

-¿y ahora?-le volvió a preguntar Alex

-mmm me temo que usted señora russo no sabe curar con besos a un pobre e indefenso ciudadano que su único delito es amarla con toda su alma-dijo Justin haciéndose la victima.

-cuanto lo siento señor russo, me temo que tendrá que enseñarle a esta ciudadana, para que pueda curarlo, y agradecer el delito que esta cometiendo por amarla pagándole con su amor eterno-dijo Alex

-en ese caso le enseñare-dijo Justin y la beso apasionadamente, y la acosto en la cama y la siguio besando, tomo sus manos y acaricio suavemente sus dedos.

-te amo-le dijo alex, pero justin no le respondio la siguio besando y bajo hacia su cuello.

-yo igual te amo-le dijo justin y alex rio, la respiracion de justin le hacia cosquillas, entonces ella se voltio y quedo encima de el, se sento en su cintura y se quito lentamente la blusa, dejando ver su sosten negro, y justin gimio y se acosto encima de el y empezo a desabrochar los botones de su camisa cuando termino de desabrochar el ultimo se dedico a acariciar su torso y poso sus labios en el, besando cada parte del torso desnudo , justin sonreia, pero agarro y en un movimiento rapido volvio a quedar encima de ella, pero en lugar de besarla hiso que ella enrrollara sus piernas a su cintura y la levanto de la cama y ella termino por quitarle la camisa.

-no estabamos mejor en la cama que parados-dijo alex y sonrio, pero justin ignoro el comentario y llevo sus manos al pantalon de ella para desabrocharlo y quitarselo, despues desabrocho el sosten de ella, dejando ver sus pechos y llevo su boca a uno de ellos, acariciando con la otra mano el que estaba solo, alex echo su cabeza hacia atrás y gimio, justin estubo alrededor de 10 minutos besando sus senos alternando en cada uno de ellos, y alex desabrocho el pantalon de el e hiso que se separara para poder quitarselo junto con sus boxers y lo contemplo era hermoso tal como lo recordaba, agarro su miembro y lo acaricio lentamente,justin la also y ella enrrollo sus piernas en la cintura de el y justin la deposito suavemente en la cama y le quito la bragas y estubo otro buen rato besandola, solo queria hacer perder la paciencia a alex.

-por favor justin, ya hazlo, hasme tuya-le dijo alex con voz entrecortada

-era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar-le dijo justin, le aparto las piernas y entro en ella, y gimieron los dos al mismo tiempo, justin empezo a moverse mas rapido, los dos gemian por fin eran uno solo, alex empezo a respirar mas y mas rapido y miro a justin el sabia que ella estaba a punto de correrse y acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Terminaron al mismo tiempo…Justin se acosto al lado de ella

-te extrañe amor-dijo alex

-yo igual mi vida-le respondio justin.

_**Ahora si que les parecio el capitulo….espero y les haiga gustado, dejen sus comentarios por favor….**_


	16. Chapter 17

_**Queridos lectores….este fin de semana no podre actualizar porque me voy a celebrar mis 15 años! Jejeje que cumple el sábado bueno no creo que lo quieran saber pero al punto….no podre actualizar hasta la próxima semana por esa razón aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo….dejen comentarios….**_

_**Bella: me das buenas ideas….tomare las dos ideas en cuenta…espero no te molestes….lo del hermanito estoy pensando que seria después de las vacaciones….y lo del chico de marina conoceremos a su primer amor…..sigue comentando el fic…..**_

_-buenas noches hija-dijo justin y tambien le dio un beso a cada una de las niñas_

_-buenas noches papa-dijo marina y alex y justin salieron de la habitacion…_

DIA DE VACACIONES

Ya era el dia en que se tenían que ir toda la familia a Miami.

-Alex apurate que se nos hara tarde!-le gritaba Justin desde la puerta

-ya voy!-le contesto Alex desde la habitación.

-ya estoy lista papa, ¿Dónde esta mama?-dijo marina

-no ha bajado y el vuelo sale a las 10 y ya son las 9:30-dijo Justin

-si no se apura perderemos el vuelo, aquí esta mi maleta, meti en la misma maleta la ropa de Destiny-dijo marina

-esta bien hija, orita mismo la subo al taxi, ¿podrias cargar un momentito a Destiny?-dijo Justin

-claro que si-le respondió marina y la cargo, mientras Justin se dirigió al taxi junto con la maletas.

-mama apurate!-decia marina

-ya voy, ya estoy aquí-dijo Alex

-por fin Alex te tardas demasiado, ya se nos esta haciendo tarde-dijo Justin

-estaba arreglando las ultimas cosas…desesperado-dijo Alex y rio

-te escuche-dijo Justin

-ya vámonos pues tu mismo dijiste que se nos hara tarde y perderemos el vuelo-dijo Alex y le dio un corto beso en la boca

-mari ya súbete al taxi es hora de irnos-dijo Justin y tomo a destiny en brazos en lo que marina se subia al taxi y le dio la niña a Alex, y se subió el también al taxi y fueron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Al cabo de 2 horas aproximadamente llegaron a Miami, y se dirigieron al hotel, Alex y Justin se quedarían en una habitación, y marina y destiny se quedaría en la habitación de al lado.

-¿hija ya desempacaste?-le pregunto Alex

-ya casi termino mama-dijo marina

-¿quieres que te ayude?-le dijo Alex

-no hace falta, ya termine-dijo marina acomodando la ultima prenda.

-esta bien, hoy no haremos nada descansaremos del vuelo ya mañana podremos ir a la playa-dijo Alex

-esta bien, porque si estoy un poco cansada, pero mama quería preguntarte algo-dijo marina

-dime hija que quieres preguntarme-dijo Alex

-bueno en realidad quería pedirte permiso, quisiera salir de la habitación mas tarde, no saldré del hotel solamente dare un paseo dentro del hotel quiero ver que hay-dijo marina

-ah, si claro puedes ir, pero con cuidado y si necesitas algo nos hablas, yo me llevare a destiny a nuestra habitación por que no se puede quedar solita ya mañana podrá dormir contigo-dijo Alex

-gracias mama, no tardare mucho, mientras voy a dormir un rato-dijo marina

-ok hija, descansa, te dejo a destiny porque también esta dormida-dijo Alex

-hasta luego mami-dijo marina y Alex se fue.

En la tarde como a eso de 4 marina despertó y se cambio de ropa, vio que destiny seguía dormida así que la cargo y se fue a la habitación de sus papas y vio que ellos también estaban dormidos, así que con magia acomodo a destiny en medio de los dos, y se salió de la habitación.

Estaba recorriendo un pasillo cuando le dio un mareo y se iba a caer, pero unos brazos la sostuvieron.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto una voz

-si ya estoy bien solo me mareé gracias-dijo marina y levanto la vista y vio a un chavo muy guapo y sonrio

-esta bien, por cierto soy dylan y tu eres….-dijo el chavo

-me llamo marina mucho gusto-dijo mari y le dio la mano que el muchacho la tomo con gusto

-bonito nombre y tu también eres muy bonita-dijo dylan y marina se sonrojo

-gracias-dijo mari

-es la verdad, ¿vienes de vacaciones?-dijo dylan

-si, vine con mis papas y con mi hermana-dijo marina

-a que bien, yo igual vine de vacaciones, solo estare aquí 1 semana, por cierto soy de new york-dijo dylan

-yo igual estare aquí solo 1 semana y también soy de new york-dijo marina con una sonrisa

-¿de verdad? Que padre, me caíste bien, te invito a tomar algo¿Qué dices?-dijo dylan

-si, vamos-dijo marina, y se fueron rumbo a una cafetería que estaba dentro del hotel, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron sus bebidas.

-oye y porque te mareaste-le pregunto dylan

-ah…es que estoy enferma-dijo marina

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo dylan preocupado

-no me gusta decirlo-dijo marina

-bueno si no me quieres decir no hay problema, espero que puedas tenerme confianza y puedas decírmelo-dijo dylan

-gracias, a ver cuéntame de ti-dijo marina

-bueno pues soy de new york al igual que tu, tengo 14 años, me gusta escuchar música, jugar videojuegos, salir con mis amigos y creo que es todo, ahora tu cuéntame de ti-le dijo dylan

-bueno pues ya sabes de donde soy, tengo 13 años, también me gusta escuchar música, amigos no tengo muchos, y no salgo mucho-dijo marina

-bueno pues ahora yo soy tu amigo-dijo dylan

-es cierto-le respondió marina, y siguieron platicando por un buen rato, hasta que sono el teléfono de marina

-¿si?-dijo marina

_-¿hija donde estas?-dijo Alex_

-en un momento voy mama, estoy en una cafetería de aquí del hotel-dijo marina

-_esta bien, adiós-dijo Alex y colgó_

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto dylan

-no nada, era mi mama, quería saber donde estaba-dijo marina

-ya es va a oscurecer, será mejor que nos vayamos, te llego a tu habitación-dijo dylan

-esta bien-dijo marina, pidieron la cuenta y dylan pago y se fueron rumbo a la habitación de marina.

-aquí es-dijo marina

-¿oye podemos salir otro dia?-dijo dylan

-si, claro cuando quieras, aquí esta mi numero-dijo marina y le dicto el numero, al igual que el le dio el suyo.

-bueno marina nos vemos cuidate-dijo dylan

-tu igual, nos vemos-dijo marina

-te parecerá atrevido y lo siento, pero me gustaste mucho, por eso te pedi salir, no te pido que seas mi novia porque es muy pronto y apenas hoy me conociste, pero espero que me des la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando ya me conoscas bien-le dijo dylan , y marina esta muy sonrojada

¿te…te…te guste?-le dijo marina bien apenada

-si, eres muy bonita, y tierna, bueno me voy, cuidate, yo te llamo-dijo dylan y se dispuso a irse.

-dylan…..-dijo marina antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitacion y el voltio

-¿si?-dijo dylan

-tu igual me gustaste…-le dijo marina y el sonrio, y mari cerro la puerta…..

_**Que les pareció el capitulo, que tan rápido hago que marina y dylan se enamoren?, comenten por favor….nos vemos hasta la próxima semana…..**_


	17. Chapter 18 primer dia en la playa

_Hola regrese! Jejeje no habia actualizado porque ando corta de inspiracion bueno espero que les guste este pequeño capi… actualizare lo mas pronto posible._

_Bella: gracias por tus ideas…sigue visitando el fic_

_Tellmewhosays: sigue comentando…no importa que sea lo mismo…creeme que aunque me pusieran un comentario con un "me gusta" con eso me siento complacida y con ganas de escribir mas…espero y sigas comentando…_

_Isa: gracias por tu comentario, estaba pensando en si ponerle un pero no mágico un amigo de Justin jeje bueno veremos que puedo hacer, sigue comentando…_

_dylan…..-dijo marina antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitacion y el voltio_

_-¿si?-dijo dylan_

_-tu igual me gustaste…-le dijo marina y el sonrio, y mari cerro la puerta…._

Entro a la habitacion y se puso a saltar encima de la cama de felicidad…estubo un buen rato saltando pero se canso y mejor se sento en la cama, decidio ir a la habitacion de sus papas y traerse consigo a Destiny, toco la puerta.

-pasa mari-le dijo alex

-vine a avisarles que ya llegue y que si quieren me puedo llevar a Destiny-dijo marina

-no te preocupes hija…si quieres se puede quedar con nosotros no hay ningún problema-dijo Alex

-no de verdad me la llevo…además esta despierta y puedo jugar un ratito con ella o ver las caricaturas que aunque ni les entiende se queda entretenida y a mi me hacen reir-dijo marina y Alex y Justin rieron

-esta bien hija, mañana temprano desayunamos aquí en el hotel y luego podemos ir a la playa-dijo Justin

-esta bien papa, bueno me voy….buenas noches a los dos-les dijo marina

-buenas noches hija-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-destiny diles adiós-dijo marina y agito la manita de la niña

-adios destiny-dijeron Alex y Justin

A la mañana siguiente la familia se despertó temprano y fueron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel.

-papa ya terminamos de desayunar ya vámonos a la playa- le dijo marina

-esta bien ya vámonos-dijo Justin

Llegaron a la playa y se metieron dentro del agua estaban muy felices, entonces marina vio a dylan..el la estaba mirando desde hace un buen rato y le sonrio, el se dirigió hacia ella y marina se separon un poco de sus padres para poder saludarlo.

-hola mari-dijo dylan

-hola dylan, ¿Cómo estas?-le dijo marina

-muy bien y tu-le dijo dylan

-bien-le respondió marina

-que bueno…oye quería preguntarte…¿te gustaría subirte a la banana conmigo?- le dijo dylan

-me da un poco de miedo-le dijo marina

-vamos…mira te abrazo de la cintura así ya no te da miedo ¿Qué dices?- le dijo dylan

-esta bien, pero me agarras fuerte ¿sale?- le dijo marina

-sip, bueno pero pide permiso porque tu papa se nos esta mirando, es tu papa ¿verdad?-dijo dylan y marina voltio

-si el es mi papa, bueno esperame les voy a pedir permiso pero no creo que digan que no-dijo marina y se dirigió hacia Alex y Justin.

-papa puedo ir a la banana-dijo marina

-¿sola?-dijo Justin

-no, voy a ir con dylan-dijo marina

¿y quien es dylan?-le pregunto Justin con el ceño fruncido

-es un amigo que conoci ayer, por eso me tarde ayer porque me invito a una cafetería de aquí del hotel- explico marina, y Justin miro despectivamente a dylan

-¿entonces puedo ir?-dijo marina

-emmm…n….-trato de decir Justin pero Alex lo interrumpió

-claro que si hija-dijo Alex y le guiño el ojo a marina quien rio

-gracias mama-dijo marina

-esta bien ve pero con cuidado-dijo Justin

-adios-dijo marina, y se dirigió hacia dylan

-me dijeron que si-dijo marina

-que bueno, tu papa me miro raro, es mas, me sigue mirando raro-dijo dylan y marina voltio hacia donde estaba Justin y efectivamente lo estaba mirando raro…feo…como prefieran llamarle, y simplemente rodo los ojos

-no le hagas caso, bueno ¿vamos?-dijo marina

-sip, vamos-dijo dylan y le tomo de las manos y se dirigieron a la banana

Se subieron y esperaron a que se llenara para que pudiera arrancar.

-no tengas miedo-dijo dylan

-ok-dijo dylan

Y la lancha que estaba ahí arranco y con eso la banana empezó a moverse

-¿lista?-dijo dylan

-eso creo-dijo marina

-haya vamos-dijo dylan y agarro de la cintura a marina

En poco tiempo marina perdió el miedo, pero no dijo nada para que dylan no la soltara, se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Mientras tanto Alex se estaba riendo de Justin.

-Justin ya quita esa cara-dijo Alex

-no puedo Alex, quien es ese muchachito-dijo Justin

-por dios Justin, ya te dijo marina que lo conoció ayer, además ella ya tiene 13 años así que no vengas de padre celoso eh-dijo Alex

-pero….mi hija todavía esta chiquita, no puede venir ese niño a alborotar su mundo, ella todavía tiene que jugar con muñecas-dijo Justin

-esa ni tu te la cres amor, simplemente estas celoso, además dylan se ve que buena gente, así que deja tus celos y disfrutemos del mar junto con destiny o si no me voy a enojar contigo-dijo Alex riéndose todavía

-ya me calmo-dijo Justin, y Alex le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego echarle agua en la cara

-oye! Me entro agua en la nariz-dijo Justin

-jajaja, mira hasta destiny se burla de ti-dijo Alex y efectivamente destiny esta riendo

-así, ahora verán-dijo Justin y les echo un poco de agua con cuidado por destiny.

Se divirtieron mucho ese dia, todavía quedaban unos pocos mas y los disfrutarían al máximo, aunque marina no estuvo con ellos ese dia porque se la paso con dylan, pero cerca de Alex y Justin.

_Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, perdón por no actualizar antes de verdad, pero como he dicho se me a acabado la inspiración, tengo todavía un poco pero solo se me ocurren cosas tristes para ponerles y no es lo que quiero para esta hermosa familia, acabo de acabar un mini fic de dos capítulos, y lo puse muy triste, así que esperare a que se me ocurran cosas alegres para poder continuar el fic…pero no se preocupes ocurrirá pronto solo necesito volver a ver a mi inspiración XD! Dejen comentarios porfis….._


	18. Chapter 19

_-ya me calmo-dijo Justin, y Alex le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego echarle agua en la cara_

_-oye! Me entro agua en la nariz-dijo Justin_

_-jajaja, mira hasta destiny se burla de ti-dijo Alex y efectivamente destiny esta riendo_

_-así, ahora verán-dijo Justin y les echo un poco de agua con cuidado por destiny._

_Se divirtieron mucho ese dia, todavía quedaban unos pocos mas y los disfrutarían al máximo, aunque marina no estuvo con ellos ese dia porque se la paso con dylan, pero cerca de Alex y Justin._

Al dia siguiente volvieron a ir a la playa, pero antes de irse marina platico un momento con dylan.

-mari hoy no voy a poder estar contigo mis papas quieren que pase el dia con ellos-dijo dylan

-no te preocupes, yo igual voy a pasar el dia con mis papas, ya mañana podemos volver a vernos-dijo marina

-gracias por entender bueno, te paso a dejar con tus papas y después me voy-dijo dylan

-esta bien-le respondió marina

Llegaron a donde estaba Alex, Justin y Destiny.

-buenos días-dijo dylan

-buenos días dylan-le dijo Alex, Justin simplemente lo ignoro, pero Alex le dio un codazo.

-así…buenos días-dijo Justin

-bueno mari me voy, te veo mañana-dijo dylan

-adios-dijo marina y se dieron un beso en la mejilla y el se fue.

-papa compórtate-le dijo marina

-no qielo-le dijo Justin en tono de niño pequeño

-¡ya estas grande!-le dijeron al mismo tiempo Alex y marina y rieron las dos juntas.

-ya esta bien pues, bueno mis tres chicas dado que ya no ay moscas que quieren hacer hoy-les pregunto Justin

-tu no cambias Justin, pero bueno ya olvidalo, pues podemos estar un buen rato en la playa y después podemos salir a comprar en las tiendas que están cerca-dijo Alex

-si eso es una buena idea-dijo Marina

-esta bien, eso haremos-dijo Justin

-mama cuando es mi siguiente quimioterapia-le pregunto Marina

-dos días después que regresemos-le respondió Alex

-ok-dijo marina

Pasaron cerca de tres horas en el mar, después se dirigieron a las habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa y porque estaban bien mojados, y ya de ahí bajaron al lobby del hotel.

-bueno ahora si vamos a comprar que quieren hacer primero-les dijo Justin

-lo que sea-respondio marina

-yo quiero un helado-dijo Alex

-como me dijiste ese rato tu no cambias, pero esta bien vamos por un helado-dijo Justin

-si yo igual quiero uno-dijo marina y se dirigieron a una heladería

-buenos días o tardes no estoy segura de la hora que es, podría darme un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate por favor-dijo Alex

-y a mi uno de chocolate con mas chispas de chocolate por favor-dijo marina

-yo solamente uno sencillo de coco, y le damos de ahí a desti-dijo Justin

Les sirvieron sus helados y se sentaron en una de las mesas que habían ahí.

-Alex tu no cambias todavía te sigue gustando el dulce-dijo Justin

-pues claro, eso jamás dejara de gustarme-dijo Alex

-mama ¿puede dylan cenar con nosotros?-dijo marina

-solo porque te veo contenta, y porque me encanta ver celoso a tu padre-dijo Alex y se empezó a reir.

-sacando al tal dylan al tema, de donde es, como lo conociste…-dijo Justin

-ay papa, bueno a ver te respondo la primera también es de nueva york, y lo conoci el dia que llegamos, iba yo caminando por el pasillo del hotel, entonces me empeze a marear y me iba a caer pero el me sostuvo y después me invito a tomar algo en la cafetería, así es como lo conoci-dijo marina

-ya viste Justin, dylan es una buena persona-dijo Alex

-esta bien, ya no diré nada ni me pondré celoso-dijo Justin

-así esta mucho mejor-dijo Alex

-Alex que quieren hacer después de comer el helado-dijo Justin

-yo quiero una bolsa que acabo de ver aquí enfrente que me encanto y quiero que me la compres-dijo Alex

-ni siquiera la usaras después te lo aseguro pero esta bien te la voy a comprar-dijo Justin

-bueno papa, le voy a hablar a dylan para decirle que cenaremos hoy-dijo marina

-esta bien hija-dijo Justin

Marina se paro de la mesa y le hablo por teléfono a dylan.

-listo dijo que si viene a cenar con nosotros-dijo marina con una enorme sonrisa.

-entonces hay que apurarnos porque aunque solo vamos por una bolsa tu madre se pasara unas dos horas en esa tienda-dijo Justin y Alex le dio un golpe en el brazo

-sigue hablando y veras como terminas de golpeado-dijo Alex

-ya vez hija como tu madre me maltrata-dijo Justin poniendo cara de victima

-no te hagas el gracioso que no te queda-le dijo Alex

-jajaja parecen adolescentes, pero papa tiene razón hay que apurarnos porque se hara tarde-dijo marina

Terminaron rápido el helado y se dirigieron a la tienda, Alex tardo muchísimo y parte termino yendo a mas tiendas por lo que se les fue el tiempo volando.

-mama por favor ya deja de comprar, el ultimo dia de verdad papa estará todo el dia contigo comprando ya relájate-dijo marina

-exageran ustedes dos, aprendan a destiny que esta quietesita y sin decir nada-dijo Alex

-no dice nada porque no puede hablar aun, pero esta tan fastidiada como nosotros-dijo Justin

-esta bien pues ya vámonos de todos modos creo que Justin no aguantara una bolsa mas-dijo Alex riéndose

-por fin-dijo marina

Y se dirigieron de nuevo al hotel, dejaron las bolsas y se cambiaron de ropa y bajaron al restaurante pasando primero por el lobby donde ya estaba esperando dylan y fueron al restaurante, pidieron la cena y esperaron a que se las trajeran mientras tanto cada quien mantenía su conversación, marina con dylan, Alex con Justin y destiny con ella misma y su amiguito imaginario (xd).

-bueno…dylan¿ verdad?-dijo Justin y dylan asintió-bueno dylan cuanto tiempo estaras aquí-dijo Justin

-los mismos días que ustedes, parece ser que llegamos en el mismo vuelo-dijo dylan con una sonrisa.

-que bien, eres de nueva york, tal vez conosca a tus padres ¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto Justin

-se llaman Zachary y Emily Beakerman-dijo dylan, y Alex y Justin abrieron demasiado los ojos

-¿tu padre es zeke?-pregunto Justin

_**Lo siento de verdad me tarde muchísimo lo siento, pero no se me ocurria nada, respecto a los padres de dylan en el próximo capitulo aclarare su edad. Actualizare lo mas pronto posible dejen sus comentarios….**_


	19. cap 20

_-que bien, eres de nueva york, tal vez conozca a tus padres ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto Justin_

_-se llaman Zachary y Emily Beakerman- dijo dylan, y Alex y Justin abrieron demasiado los ojos_

_-¿tu padre es zeke?- pregunto Justin_

-¿usted lo conoce?- pregunto dylan

-si, somos amigos de la infancia, pero de verdad ¿es tu padre?- dijo Justin

-bueno si y no- dijo dylan

-¿cómo está eso?- pregunto Alex

-mi padre, mi padre no es, pero lo quiero como tal, ni el ni Emily son padres mios, yo los conoci cuando tenia 8 años, y ellos me adoptaron porque no tengo papas, y por eso los quiero como tal-dijo dylan y voltio para otro lado no le gustaba hablar las razones por las cuales no tenia padres, y ese gesto lo notaron Alex y Justin por lo que ya no preguntaron mas.

-que bien, tiene mucho tiempo que no veo a zeke, a ver cuando lo encuentro para platicar- dijo Justin

-ahorita están en la habitación pero si quiere le doy su numero de teléfono para que le hable- dijo dylan

-si, esta bien gracias- le dijo Justin

Pronto les trajeron su cena y dejaron olvidada la conversación sobre los padres de dylan, por lo que marina volvió a su propia conversación con dylan.

Sin embargo Alex estaba preocupada, por lo que se mantuvo callada en toda la cena, terminada la cena cada quien se dirigió a sus habitaciones, en la habitación de Alex y Justin, Alex llego y directamente se fue al baño a cambiarse.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Alex salió del baño y se fue directamente a la cama, Justin la miraba preocupado.

-amor que tienes- le dijo Justin

-nada- dijo Alex

-si tienes algo, a ver dime que sucede- dijo Justin

-nada de verdad solo estoy cansada, tu deberías estar también cansado con todas las bolsas que te hice cargar- dijo Alex

-si estoy cansado pero no importa, dime que es lo que sucede y lo que te preocupa- dijo Justin

-me conoces demasiado bien, esta bien te lo diré, estoy muy preocupada- dijo Alex

-preocupada pero ¿Por qué?- le dijo Justin

-por los padres de dylan- dijo Alex

-¿Qué tiene que ver zeke en que estes preocupada?- dijo Justin

-mucho, acaso no te das cuenta- le dijo Alex

-darme cuenta de que amor- le dijo Justin

-Justin te das cuenta que si volvemos a ver a zeke, descubrirá que nosotros somos los padres de marina, nosotros dos, se supone que a los ojos de todos somos hermanos, y no podemos decirle a dylan lo contrario porque marina ya le dijo que los dos somos sus papas- le dijo Alex, y Justin se puso palido, en realidad no había pensado en eso.

-no había pensado en eso-dijo Justin

-y ahora que haremos, porque no podemos evitarlo, a marina le gusta dylan, y dylan también le gusta marina, y va a suceder- le dijo Alex

-lo se, orita mi cerebro esta trabajando mas de lo normal, tenemos que ver que hacemos- le dijo Justin

-pues podemos decirle a zeke y a su esposa y tal vez entiendan- dijo Alex

-¿y si no? Y si mejor le decimos a marina que se aleje de dylan- le dijo Justin

-no como cres, no es justo para mari, ella no tiene la culpa, lo mejor será que hablemos por separado con zeke y su esposa y esperemos que entiendan, que te parece- le dijo Alex

-tienes razón Alex, tal vez hoy mismo podemos hablar con zeke solo con el y si entiende podemos decirle a Emily- dijo Justin

-si así como dices tú está bien, háblale por teléfono tu tienes el numero te lo dio dylan en la cena- le dijo Alex

Justin busco el numero en su teléfono y marco

_-¿si?- dijo zeke_

-¿zeke? Hola soy Justin- dijo Justin

_-¿Justin? ¿Justin Russo?-dijo zeke_

-el mismo- dijo Justin

_-amigo, cuanto tiempo sin hablar, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo zeke_

-muy bien gracias, te hablo para decirte si podemos platicar- dijo Justin

_-me gustaría, pero no estoy en nueva york en este momento, estoy en Miami- dijo zeke_

-lo se, yo igual estoy en Miami y en el mismo hotel que tu, por eso te hablo tenemos que platicar sobre un asunto muy pero muy importante ( y le dijo algo incomprensible para mi en su idioma alienígena)- dijo Justin

_-¿de verdad?, ok nos vemos en la cafetería en 15 minutos- dijo zeke_

-esta bien, gracias, en 15 minutos te veo- dijo Justin y colgo

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Alex

-que en 15 minutos nos vemos en la cafetería, así que ya hay que ir- dijo Justin

-yo ya me cambie, esperame a que me vuelva a cambiar por la anterior ropa y nos vamos- dijo Alex

-esta bien pero no tardes- dijo Justin

- ok- dijo Alex

Pasaron 15 minutos y Alex y Justin ya se encontraban en la cafetería, y a los pocos minutos de que ellos llegaron, llego zeke.

-perdon por la tardanza- dijo zeke

- no te preocupes- dijo Justin

-Justin cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo zeke

-lo mismo digo- dijo Justin y se dieron un gran abrazo

-¿Alex?- dijo zeke viendo a la chica que iba con Justin

-si zeke soy yo- dijo Alex

- un gusto volver a verlos chicos, cuantos años han pasado que no nos habíamos visto- pregunto zeke

- muchos, mas de 14 años- dijo Justin y todos ellos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron refrescos para tomar.

-14 años exactamente, whoo mucho tiempo, la ultima vez que nos vimos yo me fui a Italia, estuve haya 8 años, y regrese cuando tenia 24- dijo zeke

-porque cuando regresaste no fuiste a la subestación- dijo Justin con cierto reproche

-no se me ocurrió, lo siento- dijo zeke

-no importa, lo bueno es que nos volvimos a encontrar- dijo Justin

-es cierto, bueno a ver ponme al dia, ¿estas casado, tienes novia, hijos o algo?- pregunto zeke

-tengo 2 hijas y soy viudo pero tengo una novia hermosa y tu- dijo Justin y Alex se sonrojo, claro que zeke no se dio cuenta

-yo estoy casado, se llama Emily y tengo un hijo, bueno un hijo adoptivo-dijo zeke

-lo sabemos el fue el que nos dio tu numero, es amigo de mi hija marina-dijo Justin

-¿sera que seremos consuegros?- dijo zeke y rio al igual que Alex

-espero que no- dijo Justin

-jajaja, no me digas que eres el típico papa celoso- dijo zeke

-si, soy un papa celoso, pero no hay problema tu hijo es una buena persona- dijo Justin

-si, es una buena persona, lo adoptamos cuando el tenia 8 años y desde entonces vive con nosotros- dijo zeke

-que bueno que viva con ustedes, cuando nos lo platico notamos que no le gusta hablar del tema de sus padres biológicos por lo que no le preguntamos nada- dijo Justin

-si, es una triste historia, y el no habla de eso, bueno dime cual era el asunto urgentísimo del que querías hablarme, ¿no es grave cierto?- dijo zeke

-bueno depende de cómo te lo quieras tomar-dijo Justin

-¿es sobre harper?- dijo zeke y Justin negó

-¿sobre max?- y Justin volvió a negar

-¿no me digas que sus padres se enteraron de relación?- dijo zeke, y Alex y Justin se sorprendieron

-¿de que relación hablas?- dijo Justin

-pues de la tuya con Alex, o ¿ya no siguen juntos?- dijo zeke

-¿tu lo sabias?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Alex y Justin….

_**Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, ahora si me castigaron ni 1 solo comentario del capitulo anterior me dejaron, aquí les dejo otro, porfis porfis comenten.**_


	20. Chapter 20 papa

_-¿de que relación hablas?- dijo Justin_

_-pues de la tuya con Alex, o ¿ya no siguen juntos?- dijo zeke_

_-¿tu lo sabias?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Alex y Justin…._

- si claro que lo sabia, pero respóndanme ¿siguen juntos?- pregunto zeke

-si, si seguimos juntos, bueno estuvimos separados por muchos años pero ya estamos por fin juntos- dijo Justin

-menos mal, me da mucho gusto por ustedes- dijo zeke

-zeke pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?...lo de nosotros- dijo Justin

-un mes antes de irme, me empeze a dar cuenta, por la forma que se miraban y todo eso, pero nunca me atrevi a preguntarte, a lo mejor solo eran alucinaciones mias, pero el dia antes de irme los vi besándose por la noche, el dia que me quede a dormir ¿recuerdan?- y ellos asintieron – bueno esa noche yo los vi, y me dio gusto, pero como les acabo de decir, no dije nada, y antes de que me pregunten o digan algo, estoy de acuerdo con su relación y ni Emily ni yo diremos nada, ni siquiera a dylan- dijo zeke

-gracias amigo, que bueno que entiendas, nos preocupaba mucho todo esto, Jerry y theresa se fueron a canada con max y harper así que nada mas nosotros estamos en la subestación así que no hay problema por que se vayan a enterar- dijo Justin

Estuvieron platicando una hora mas y de ahí cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones quedando para almozar todos juntos.

-ya no estas preocupada- le dijo justin

- no ya no- dijo alex y le sonrio

-bueno ya es tarde- dijo justin

- tienes razon, demasiado tarde, me ire a cambiar otra vez para dormir- dijo alex

-¿te ayudo?- dijo justin con una sonrisa picara

-no, puedo yo solita creeme- le dijo en broma alex, y se dirigio al baño pero dejo la puerta abierta y se oyeron sus risas por lo que justin tambien rio, y la siguio al baño…

Minutos despues los dos salieron envueltos en una toalla respectivamente.

-amor sabes que dia es mañana- le dijo alex

-¿jueves?- dijo justin

-eso ya lo se, me refiero a que si sabes que se celebra mañana- dijo alex

-lo siento pero no- dijo justin

-bobo, mañana es el dia del padre- dijo alex

-¿ de verdad?- dijo justin y alex asintio- no me acordaba, pero y que tiene que ver- dijo justin

-justin de verdad ¿algun dia fuiste inteligente?, mañana sera el primer dia del padre que la pasemos juntos- dijo alex

- tienes razon no lo habia pensado, sera la primera vez que estemos como una familia de verdad, ¿cres que marina se acuerde de lo que celebra mañana?- le pregunto justin

-claro que si amor, ella lo recuerda todos los años, cada año me preguntaba quien era su papa, precisamente este dia pero nunca le respondia- dijo alex y bajo la mirada

-tranquila nena, ella ahora lo sabe y mañana la pasaremos bien asi que no te pongan triste ¿de acuerdo?- dijo justin

-esta bien, ahora hay que dormir- dijo alex

-ok- dijo justin y se acostaron en la cama.

Al dia siguiente alex se levanto antes que justin, y se fue a despertar a marina y a destiny para que pudieran despertar a justin con un gran abrazo.

-mari….mari…levantate nena- dijo alex

-ya voy mama, listo ya estoy totalmente despierta son las 6 de la mañana y estamos de vacaciones porque me levantas- le dijo marina

-porque quiero que le demos una sorpresa a justin, acuerdate que dia es hoy- dijo alex

-tienes razon hoy es el dia del padre, bueno me voy a bañar y despierta a desty, antes de que se despierte papa- dijo marina

-ese era el plan, bueno pero te apuras, yo mientras visto a la niña asi dormidita- dijo alex pero marina ya no la escuchaba ya se habia metido al baño.

30 minutos despues las 3 entraban sigilosamente a la habitacion de justin mientras el seguia profundamente dormido.

-ok a las de 3 yo hago con la varita ruido y que bajen papelitos de colores ¿va?- dijo alex mientras cargaba a destiny

- ok- dijo marina

-bueno…1….2….y ….3- dijo alex y de su varita cayeron papelitos y unas trompetitas hicieron ruido por lo que justin se levanto de un salto(literalmente)

- felicidades- dijeron alex y marina al mismo tiempo, y justin sonrio abiertamente

-gracias nenas- dijo justin

-felicidades papa- dijo marina

-gracias hija- dijo justin

-felicidades amor- dijo alex

-gracias alex- dijo justin

-pa…pa…papa- dijo destiny y aplaudio, todos se quedaron de piedra era la primera palabra de destiny a justin se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas….

_Se que es corto pero no alcanzo para mas tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible….hoy actualize por ser el dia del padre y quise dedicarle este espacio a justin jeje…bueno tambien para mi papa, aunque no es santo de mi devocion pero es mi papa asi que…felicidades papa!_

_Dejen comentarios_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hola…bueno diran hasta que esta se digna a aparecer…en verdad lo siento…no tenia ninguna inspiracion…y asi no podia continuar el fic…aquí les dejo este capitulo es un poco mas largo y espero actualizar mas pronto pero dejen sus comentarios…_

_PD: bueno en el capitulo anterior fuelo de la primera palabra de destiny y ustedes diran que como es posible que una bebe como de 3 meses pueda hablar y tienen razon…bueno me confundi con el tiempo…no lei bien y puse demas…entonces bueno olviden eso de que la niña tiene 3 meses…se los diigo ahora….ella tiene 11 meses…._

_- felicidades- dijeron alex y marina al mismo tiempo, y justin sonrio abiertamente_

_-gracias nenas- dijo justin_

_-felicidades papa- dijo marina_

_-gracias hija- dijo justin_

_-felicidades amor- dijo alex_

_-gracias alex- dijo justin_

_-pa…pa…papa- dijo destiny y aplaudio, todos se quedaron de piedra era la primera palabra de destiny a justin se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas…._

-¿papa? Me dijistes papa- dijo Justin y la cargo

-su primera palabra- dijo Alex emocionada

-ustedes 3 son el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado la vida- dijo Justin, y Alex y marina corrieron a abrazarlo sin aplastar a destiny

-lo sabemos- dijo Alex y todos rieron

-bueno mis chicas favoritas que quieren hacer hoy- dijo Justin

- no lo se, decide tu, hoy tu eres el festejado- dijo Alex

- que les parece si vamos a un parque de diversiones- dijo Justin

-sale, me parece muy bien tiene tiempo que quiero ir a uno- dijo marina bien emocionada

-podemos invitar también a zeke y su familia, y así la pasamos todos juntos- dijo Alex

-si así esta mejor, orita mismo le hablo para que a las 10 nos vayamos- dijo Justin

_-¿si?- dijo zeke_

-hola zeke, soy Justin- dijo Justin

_-hola amigo, también a ti te despertaron a gritos para felicitarte- pregunto zeke y Justin rio_

-muy parecido, jeje, bueno te hablaba para invitarte a ti y atu familia para que vayamos hoy a un parque de diversiones, claro si no tienes planes- dijo Justin

_-no no tenemos ningún plan y si acepto la invitación, te parecerá raro, pero no se supone que estamos en Miami donde se deveria de ir a la playa en lugar de parques de diversiones- dijo zeke_

-tienes mucha razón, pero con esto de que traemos niños creo que es mas seguro llevarlo a los parques, no cres- dijo Justin

_-si tienes toda la razón, bueno a que horas nos vemos y donde- dijo zeke_

-te parece bien a las 10 de la mañana, abajo en la recepción- dijo Justin

_- si así esta perfecto- dijo zeke_

-entonces a esa hora nos vemos- dijo Justin

_-sip, adiós- dijo zeke_

-adios- dijo Justin y colgó

-dijo que si- dijo Justin

-a que horas nos vamos- pregunto Alex

- a las 10 nos encontraremos en la recepción- respondió Justin

-¿y vendrá dylan?- pregunto marina

-sii… si vendrá dylan- dijo Justin y marina sonrio enormemente

-bueno hay que apurarnos o se nos hara tarde- dijo Alex

-mama apenas son las 7 de la mañana tenemos todavía tres horas- dijo marina

-yo solamente les digo van a ver que a la mera hora vamos a andar corriendo, tu Justin báñate y vístete, yo ire a acostar un ratito mas a destiny y tu marina, cambiate o has lo que quieras- dijo Alex

-Si señora!- dijeron Justin y marina al mismo tiempo, y recibieron un almohadazo por parte de Alex en la cara, la almohada quien sabe como fue que llego a las manos de Alex si no estaba cerca de la cama.

-auch, mama! Alex!- gritaron marina y Justin respectivamente

-jajaja eso les pasa por burlarse- dijo Alex y salió corriendo a la siguiente habitación que le pertenecía a las niñas, con destiny en brazos y cerro la puerta antes de que la pudieran alcanzar.

Dieron las 10 y como dijo Alex ya se les estaba haciendo tarde

-apurense- decía Alex

-ya vamos, es que nos quedamos dormidos- dijo marina

-ok, bueno ya ya llegamos, miren ahí están- dijo Alex

-¿tiene mucho que están esperando?- pregunto Justin

-no, solo unos minutos también acabamos de llegar pensamos que se nos hacia tarde- dijo la muchacha que Alex reconoció como Emily

-perdonen la tardanza, es que nos volvimos a quedar dormidos- dijo alex

-lo mismo nos sucedió a nosotros, asi que no hay ningun problema, bueno a que parque de diversiones quieren ir- pregunto zeke

-al mas cercano para que asi podamos regresar mas tarde y no se nos haga lejos- dijo justin

-tienes razon, bueno hay que irnos, estube revisando en el directorio y el mas cercano queda a unas cinco cuadras de aquí, asi que podemos ir a ese- dijo zeke

-entonces a ese iremos, ¿ya desayunaron?- pregunto alex

-no aun no, como nos volvimos a dormir no nos dio tiempo- dijo emily

-si quieren podemos desayunar aquí, o en el parque de atracciones- dijo justin

-mejor desayunamos aquí, y comemos en el parque- dijo zeke

-me parece bien, entonces vamos al restaurante- dijo justin, y todos se dirigieron ahí, alex pidio unas fajitas de pollo, y papiya (papilla no estoy segura de cómo se escriba xd) para destiny, justin al igual que marina pidieron ensaladas para cada uno, zeke pidio una comida con carne que quien sabe como se llamaba, al igual que emily, y dylan pidio unas quesadillas de queso xd, desayunaron entre muchas risas, y de ahí se fueron al parque de diversiones.

-bueno compremos los boletos somos- y empezo a contar alex- 1,2,3,4, adultos bueno dylan y marina tambien los toman como adultos asi que van 6 adultos y un niño- justin compra los boletos 6 adultos y un niño- dijo alex

-a la orden- dijo justin y se dirigio a la taquilla y zeke lo siguio.

-ten para que pagues los boletos mios, de emily y dylan- dijo zeke dandole dinero

- no claro que no, yo fui el que los invito asi que yo pago- dijo justin

-con una condicion- dijo zeke

-a ver dime- dijo justin

- yo invito la comida- dijo zeke

-trato hecho- dijo justin y compro los boletos.

-bueno aquí estan los tickets, los tenemos que entregar haya y ahí nos daran los boletos para los juegos, son las 11:30 tenemos hasta las 6:30 para estar aquí, los boletos incluyen todos los juegos menos el boleto de destiny que solo incluye los boletos de niños osea a los que ella puede subirse nosotros tambien podemos subirnos a los de ella bueno solo en donde quepamos (no se si se escribe asi xd), y podemos subirnos las veces que querramos- explico justin y les entrego su boleto a cada uno.

-bueno entremos- dijo dylan y entregaron sus tickets en la entrada.

-bueno quienes se quieren subir a la montaña rusa- pregunto alex con ojos de emocionada y todos alzaron la mano menos marina

- mama sabes que me da miedo subanse todos ustedes y yo me quedo con destiny- dijo marina

-yo me quedo con destiny y marina, subanse ustedes porque si no me tendria que subir solo, mejor asi que van en parejas- dijo dylan

-bueno , pero subanse a otro juego- dijo emily

- si orita buscamos un juego donde subirnos o si no los esperamos- dijo marina, y las dos parejas se fueron rumbo al juego

-no cres que es muy temprano para que se suban primero a la montaña rusa- le dijo marina

- pues asi que tu digas que muy temprano pues no lo es, pero eso si acaban de desayunar,pero no se si tu pero mis papas parecen unos niños- dijo dylan y marina rio

-bueno igual, mi papa es un poco mas serio pero se deja influenzar con mi mama, asi que si los dos son igual casi unos niños- dijo marina.

-bueno que te parece si buscamos un juego, solamente dejame ver cuanto tiempo va a durar este juego, todos tienen letreros- dijo dylan y se fue hacia el letrero que tiene la montaña rusa - bueno este juego dura diez minutos, vamos a otro juego ¿sale?- dijo dylan.

-si vamos- dijo marina

-¿te ayudo con la niña?- le pregunto dylan (ternurita xd).

-bueno- dijo marina y le sonrio.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?- le pregunto dylan

-11 meses en exactamente un mes cumple un año el 19 de julio- le dijo marina

-bueno a ver dime como le hago para cargarla no la vaya a tirar- dijo dylan

-como si estubieras cargando un muñeco, fijate bien como la tengo yo, ya no ay necesidad de agarrarle su cabesita, bueno a ver te la paso, andale asi esta perfecto lo haces bien- dijo marina y se rio por la cara que ponia dylan

-bueno ya la cargue, mira se rie, no, no, mi cabello no- dijo dylan ya que destiny estaba tirando de su cabello - no te rias duele- dijo dylan pero marina seguia riendose.

Despues de unos 2 minutos se calmo.

-ya esta bien lo siento…bueno a donde quieres ir a que juego- dijo marina

- no se al que quieras tu, aquí hay un monton, pero tendriamos que subirnos con destiny- dijo dylan

-pues elige a la rueda de la fortuna o al carrusel- dijo marina

-a los dos, a cual quieres ir primero- dijo dylan

-vamos al carrusel- dijo marina, y se dirigieron a el (no piensen que es uno de esos para bebes nada mas, es de esos de que si vas en parejas se ve bien romantico xd), enseñaron sus boletos en la entrada, y se subieron los tres juntos, el recorido duro como 4 minutos, se bajaron de ahí y se dirigieron a la rueda dela fortuna, y tambien duro 4 minutos.

-bueno vamos a esperarlos ya han de haber salido de la montaña rusa o ya estaran por salir- dijo dylan.

-esta bien- respondio marina

-chicos, chicos- dijo un señor hacercandose a ellos

-gustan tomarse una foto, por 2 dolares - dijo el señor quien se veia muy amable.

-quieres que nos tomemos una foto- le pregunto dylan

-si, nos la podemos tomar- dijo marina

-tardara mucho en estar lista la foto- pregunto dylan

-no, no mucho unos 10 minutos, pero pueden subirse a los juegos mientras, yo estoy aquí hasta las 6:45 ahí por el quiosco que esta ahí, ahí tengo todas las fotos las pueden pasar a recoger ahí esta mi hija, con ella la pagan- dijo el señor

-esta bien, bueno donde nos ponemos para tomarnosla- dijo dylan

-auqi mismo, a ver sonrian todos, andenle asi, diga ¡atracciones!- dijo el señor

-atracciones- dijeron marina y dylan al mismo tiempo

-a..ttiea..dioone..s- balbucio destiny (ternura)

-bueno asi esta perfecto, pueden pasar a recogerla cuando quieran, y por si quieren otra foto aquí voy a andar, tambien andan mis hermanos tomando fotos somos los mismos, a lo mejor se confunden si ven a otro igual que yo, es uno de mis hermanos somos quintillizos (iguales todos eh)….bueno que pasen un bonito dia que se diviertan- dijo el señor

-gracias- dijeron dylan y marina

-bueno ahora si vayamos porque ya nos han de estar esperando- dijo marina y se fueron hacia la rueda de la fortuna y vieron que venian saliendo zeke,emily, alex y justin.

-dios mio, fue un error subirse a esta cosa, si acabamos de desayunar- decia emily

-como les fue se divirtieron- les pregunto dylan

-si estubo muy bueno pero se nos olvido el pequeño detalle de que acababamos de desayunar- dijo zeke

-bueno y ahora donde quieren ir- pregunto justin

-vamos a ver todos los juegos y ahí decidimos a cual nos subimos- dijo alex

Estubieron subiendose a casi todos los juegos, tambien se tomaron muchas fotos, con los señores, dylan y marina no sabian quien exactamente les tomaba la fotos, pero sus padres creian que era el mismo señor, en la tarde se comieron unos hot dogs, y de ahí se fueron a los juegos donde si tenian que pagar, marina en una de esas hizo trampa haciendo magia para que dylan ganara un nuevo videojuego, de ahí volvio a jugar y gano un peluche gigante para marina ahora si sin trampa, todas llevaban su peluche gigante, emily uno gris regalo de zeke, el de alex era café regalo de justin, y el de marina rosa ovbiamente regalo de dylan y destiny llevaba tambien un peluche, regalo de los 3 hermosos caballeros, zeke, justin y dylan color amarillo.

-bueno y ahora hay que ir por las fotos, cuantas fotos nos tomamos masomenos- pregunto alex

-bueno pues yo creo que unas 60- dijo justin

-si tienes razon fueron como 60, bueno hay que ir y ahí que nos digan- dijo zeke y se dirigieron al quiosco

-buenas tardes venimos por unas fotos que nos tomaron, pero no sabemos exactamente cuantas son- dijo justin

-si claro, bueno todas las fotos estan en estas mesas, escojan todas las que son de ustedes y luego me las dan para que yo las cuente- dijo la muchacha que estaba ahí

-bueno cada quien vaya a una mesa y agarren las que nos hayan tomado- dijo alex

Termiando de agarrar las fotos que por cierto quedaron muy bonitas se las dieron a la muchacha.

-bueno son 69 fotos a 2 dolares cada una serian….138 dolares por todo (ya se sacar cuentas xddd), las podemos duplicar por el mismo precio y estarian listas en 5 minutos esas ya son mas rapido- dijo la muchacha

-¿que dicen que las dupliquen?- dijo zeke

-si, asi cada familia se lleva una copia, si por favor dupliquenla- dijo justin

-esta bien- dijo la muchacha y se dirigio a una computadora, y rapidamente empezaron a salir todas las fotos de la impresora, 5 minutos despues justin y zeke salian con una bolsa llena de fotos.

-ahora si amigo no va a alcanzar el espacio en la casa para estas fotos- dijo zeke, y todos rieron

-tienes razon- dijo justin

-se diviertieron- pregunto alex

-si bastante- dijo marina

-bueno es hora de ir al hotel- dijo justin

Todos se dirigieron al hotel y de ahí se despidieron, mañana quedaron de acuerdo para ir los 7 a la playa, fue un muy bonito dia.

_Que les parecio el capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, tarde dias en hacerlo, espero y perdonen la demora, en el proximo capitulo marina le confesara a dylan su enfermedad y veremos como reacciona…..dejen sus comentarios…saludos…_


	22. Chapter 22 ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO 16

Hola, bueno este capitulo no se porque pero se borro y tampoco tengo la copia del capitulo por lo cual no esta completo ese capi…después de la reconciliación se salta directamente al dia de vacaciones..bueno aquí aclaro todo…al siguiente dia de la reconciliación, Justin consigue el perdón de su hija, y le proponen irse de vacaciones a Miami por una semana, se fueron dos días después de la proposición un dia lunes por lo cual tendrían que regresar el domingo…bueno lo siento por lo del capitulo solo quería aclarar….


	23. Chapter 23

_Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, estoy muy triste porque ahora si no me dejaron ningún comentario, espero que en este si lo hagan, díganme que les pareció, y no me maten por lo que sucederá._

_Todos se dirigieron al hotel y de ahí se despidieron, mañana quedaron de acuerdo para ir los 7 a la playa, fue un muy bonito día._

Al otro día marina se despertó primero rodeo con magia de almohadas la cama para que destiny si se despertaba no se cayera, y se metió a bañar, salió a los 20 minutos ya lista y miro que destiny aun seguía dormida, vio su reloj y miro que ya eran las 9 de la mañana, y justo en ese momento sonó su celular.

-¿si?- dijo marina

-hola mari soy dylan, como amaneciste- le pregunto

-muy bien, y tu- pregunto marina

-igual muy bien, pensando en ti- dijo dylan, y marina dio gracias de que solo estaban hablando por teléfono así no vio el sonrojo de su rostro

-ah si…oye dylan quería decirte que…- dijo marina

-si dime- dijo dylan

-podemos hablar hoy en la tarde- pregunto marina

-si claro, en donde- dijo dylan

-ahí en la playa, a las 6 esta bien- pregunto marina

-si a las 6 esta perfecto, pero no nos vamos a ver en un momento, acuérdate que nuestros padres quedaron que todos iríamos hoy juntos a la playa- dijo dylan

-es cierto no me acordaba, pero de todos modos necesito hablar contigo hoy- dijo marina

-esta bien, desayunaremos todos juntos verdad- pregunto dylan

-si creo que si, bueno nos vemos en un rato porque destiny se acaba de despertar- dijo marina

-esta bien, nos vemos en un ratito- dijo dylan

Y colgaron, marina baño y vistió a destiny, y al poco rato tocaron la puerta.

-quédate quietecita destiny voy a abrir la puerta- dijo marina y parece ser que destiny entendió porque se quieta, abrió y era Alex

-buenos días hija, veo que ya estas lista, voy a despertar a destiny para que nos podamos ir a la playa- dijo Alex y marina sonrio.

-mama destiny se despertó desde hace un rato y ya esta bañada y vestida- dijo marina

-¿encerio?, bueno entonces ya nos podemos ir, tu papa nos espera en el cuarto para ir a desayunar con zeke y su familia- dijo Alex

-ok solo esperame un momento mientras ahí esta destiny en la cama- dijo marina y se dirigió hacia el baño, habrio el grifo del agua y se remojo un poco la cara –por favor que no me empieze a sentir mal en este preciso momento, no quiero preocupar a mi mama- pensaba marina pero sus ruegos no sirvieron se puso mas palida , y empezó a marearse demasiado, se sento en el piso y espero a que se le pasara, después de unos minutos salió

-hija ¿estás bien?- pregunto Alex

-claro mama ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo marina

-sera porque estar muy palida- dijo Alex

-no es nada mama estoy perfectamente bien- dijo marina y puso una falsa sonrisa que por supuesto Alex no creyo

-hay hija tu no sabes mentir, dime que tienes- dijo Alex

-me conoces demasiado bien, solamente me maree pero ya estoy bien- dijo marina

-segura que ya estas bien- le pregunto Alex

-si mama, no digas nada, ya paso- dijo marina

-pero tu papa tiene que saber- dijo Alex

-no hace falta mama, si le dices solo conseguiras preocuparlo, mejor hay que disfrutar de estas vacaciones- dijo marina

-hija pero me preocupas lo mejor sera que suspendamos los dias que faltan y regresemos asi te puedo llevar al doctor- dijo alex

-mama de verdad no es nada no es la primera vez que me pasa todo esta bien, por favor dejalo asi- dijo marina, y volteo a ver la cara de alex y se dio cuenta de que habia hablado de mas

-¿Cómo que no es la primera vez que te pasa?- pregunto alex

-bueno….- tartamudeaba marina

-marina marie alexandra russo- dijo severamente alex (¿todos esos nombres? Bueno se me acaban de ocurrir)

-odio que me digas mi nombre completo, esta bien, ya lo dije no es la primera vez que sucede, en realidad casi es asi todo el tiempo pero no quiero preocuparte, y rapido se me pasa asi que ya no me preguntes mama- dijo marina

-mari, mira hija esta enfermedad que tienes es muy grave y no se trata de que si me preocupo o no, tienes que decirme todo esto porque es importante, puede traer consecuencias para tu salud- dijo alex

-lo se mama, pero como ya te dije no quiero preocuparte, tienes demasiado en que pensar solo son mareos, mira para que estes mas tranquila ahora te dire cada vez que me sienta mal, pero no le digas nada a papa- dijo marina

-esta bien pero me tienes que decir cuando te sientas mal- dijo alex

- si mama ya te dije que si, ahora por favor ya vamonos porque papa a de estar desesperado y yo tambien- dijo marina

-si ya se que tu tambien solamente que esa desesperacion tiene nombre ¿cierto?- dijo alex mirandola con una sonrisa, haciendo que marina se sonrojara

-mama por dios- dijo alex

-hay hija todos se dan cuenta, y creeme cuando te digo todos- dijo alex

-esta bien si tiene nombre y sabes perfectamente como se llama ahora dejame de avergonzar y ya vamonos- dijo marina

-ya vamonos pues- dijo alex y salieron rumbo a la habitacion de justin

-papa ya vamonos ya estamos listas- dijo marina

-por fin, se tardaron mucho- dijo justin

-desesperado, ya vamonos- dijo alex

-nos van a esperar ya en el restaurante- pregunto marina

-si, les acabo de hablar y dijeron que en 5 minutos estarian alli- dijo justin

-bueno entonces ya estamos todos listos- dijo alex

Se fueron rumbo al restaurante para poder desayunar justo cuando iban llegando tambien iban llegando la familia de zeke asi que entraron todos juntos y desayunaron a gusto, despues se dirigieron a la playa y estubieron jugando con el agua, hasta castillos de arena construyeron, se divirtieron mucho, hasta que decidieron ir a comer al restaurante en realidad ya era un poco tarde, el reloj ya marcaba las 4 de la tarde por lo que decidieron que ya era hora de que fueran a comer, de ahí cada quien tenia permiso de ir por su cuenta a donde quisiera claro sin irse tan lejos, terminaron de comer y ya eran las 5:30, alex y justin se fueron a descansar junto con destiny y luego iban a salir a un parque que estaba cerca, sin marina porque ella decidio quedarse con dylan, y zeke y emily dijeron que iban a salir a bailar.

-bueno quieres ir a la playa, dijistes que querias hablar conmigo- dijo dylan

-si vamos- dijo marina no muy convencida

Y camiraron hasta la playa, se sentaron en un tronco cerca de una fogata.

-bueno ahora si de que querias hablarme- pregunto dylan

-antes quiero que me prometas que seremos siendo amigos a pesar de lo que te diga y no me vas a rechazar- dijo marina

-¿Por qué habria de hacerlo?- pregunto dylan

-solo prometemelo, esque tal vez no te guste lo que te dire o algo parecido- dijo marina

-bueno….esta es mi promesa….- dijo dylan y se acerco a los labios de marina juntadolos, dandole el beso mas tierno que existe.

-gracias- dijo marina

-te quiero, y nunca pienses que me alejare de ti, dime que es lo que quieres contarme- dijo dylan

-bueno te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos- dijo marina y dylan asintio- bueno yo me maree y tu me sostuviste, yo te dije que estaba enferma pero no te dije de que, ahora te lo quiero decir, estoy enferma de leucemia- dijo marina, y dylan se quedo callado y bajo la mirada

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que dylan trataba de asimilar lo que le acaban de decir.

-dime algo por favor- suplico marina, y fue cuando dylan levanto la mirada

-dime que no es cierto por favor….dime que no- tartamudeaba dylan y dejo caer una lagrima

-lo siento tanto dylan esa es la verdad- dijo marina dejando caer unas lagrimas

-¿pero te vas a curar verdad? Te vas a curar, vas a librarte de esta enfermedad, no te puede llevar a ti tambien,no te puedo perder a ti tambien, te vas a curar verdad, te vas a curar- decia rapidamente dyaln lo que hizo que marina se asustara, no lo decia a ella estaba hablando solo y tenia la vista perdida

-calmate dylan, mirame…- dylan seguia con la mirada perdida

-te vas a curar…..te vas a curar…te vas a curar- repetia incansablemente dylan

-MIRAME!- le grito marina y el la miro directamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo dylan saliendo de su trance

-que fue todo esto que acaba de suceder- dijo marina

-perdon, perdon no quise asustarte, solamente que me dolio lo que me acabas de decir- dijo dylan

-te perdono pero no es simplemente eso, que pasa porque dijistes no te puedo perder a ti tambien- pregunto marina

-no pasa nada- dijo dylan bajando la mirada

-dime la verdad, que paso, que es lo que te ha pasado, porque te pusistes asi, porque- dijo marina

-es que se lo que esta enfermedad te puede causar, se que te puedo perder por culpa de esta enfermedad- dijo dylan

-a quien perdistes- le pregunto marina

- a mi mama- dijo dylan sin mirarla aun

-pero si emily esta aquí- dijo marina

-acuerdate que ellos no son mis papas biologicos, te voy a contar cuando yo tenia 7 años mi mama se enfermo de leucemia, se hizo todo lo posible por salvarla pero el problema fue que no se detecto a tiempo….seis meses despues mi mama murio…yo me quede solo…bueno con mi papa pero solo al fin…mi papa la amaba mucho…pero solo a ella…cuando ella murio el se dejo caer en el alcohol…me golpeaba mucho asi fue durante unos tres meses…entonces yo escape…estube durmiendo en las calles, y en el dia me dedicaba a recorrer todo ny, y un dia mi papa me encontro mi papa verdadero y me llevaba del cabello a casa…pero zeke me rescato…a mi papa lo metieron a la carcel por maltrato y zeke y su esposa me adoptaron legalmente ya que no tenia a nadie mas..Por eso no quiero perderte esta enfermedad no te puede llevar a ti tambien- dijo dylan y la abrazo, marina al oir toda la historia empezo a llorar en los hombros de dylan

-lo siento tanto, yo no sabia, de verdad lo siento- dijo marina aun llorando

- no te preocupes, pero ahora dime, te estan tratando- pregunto dylan

-si, cuando lleguemos de nuevo a ny dos dias despues me toca la siguiente quimioterapia- dijo marina limpiandose las lágrimas.

-me dejaras estar contigo siempre… y te vas a componer de esta enfermedad ¿lo haras?- dijo dylan

-lo intentare… pero siempre podras estar conmigo- dijo marina

-prometelo- dijo dylan

-esta es mi promesa- dijo marina y sonrio, y ahora fue ella quien lo beso, el beso duro un par de minutos hasta que el aire les falto, se separaron pero se tomaron de las manos.

-quieres que demos un paseo por toda la playa- dijo dylan

-si, esta bien, oye ¿te gusta caminar descalzo por la arena?- pregunto marina

-si, me gusta mucho y ati- le pregunto dylan

-si a mi igual- dijo marina

-entonces hay que hacerlo- dijo dylan, y se los quitaron y los tomaron con la mano que les sobraba ya que aun estaban agarrados de las manos y caminaron

Luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-tenian razon- dijo marina mirando las estrellas

-quienes tenian razon- pregunto dylan

-las que van conmigo en la escuela, como te dije casi no tengo amigos, solamente unas cuantas amigas- dijo marina

-en que tenian razon- pregunto dylan

-en que el primer beso es el mas bonito de todos- dijo marina y sonrio

-nunca habias besado a alguien- pregunto dylan

-no nunca- dijo marina y bajo la mirada

-no hay nada de que avergonzarse al contrario me da gusto que conmigo haya sido tu primer beso- dijo dylan y le sonrio

-bueno hay que seguir caminando- dijo marina

Estubieron caminando por un rato hasta que marina paro de repente y dejo caer sus zapatos para tomarse la cabeza, dylan volteo rapidamente a verla y tambien solto lo que traiga para poder sostenerla a ella antes de que cayera.

-marina, marina esta bien- pregunto dylan sumamente preocupado

-no, no estoy bien por favor ayudame no me puedo sostener bien, estoy muy mareada- dijo marina

- te tengo que llevar a la habitacion de tu hotel para que vayamos al doctor, te voy a cargar sostente de mi hombro- dijo dylan y la cargo

-no hace falta puedo caminar yo sola- dijo marina

-no como cres, capaz y te me desmayas, ademas estas muy palida y lo noto aunque este oscuro, ya casi llegamos….marina…marina….escuchame…..maldita sea….nena por favor…..despierta…ahora que hago- dijo dylan, marina ya se habia desmayado….

-heyyy tu el que esta ahiiiiiiiiiiii heyyyyyyy- grito dylan, a otro chavo que iba corriendo por ahí- ayudame por favor, se acbaa de desmayar tengo que llevarla al hotel- dijo dylan y el otro chavo la ayudo a cargarla- ya se lo que voy a hacer aquí trae su celular llamare a sus papas- y busco rapidamente el numero de alex

_-dime marina- dijo alex_

-no señora, soy dylan, donde estan, es que estaba caminando con marina pero se desmayo…..la estoy llevando al hotel….vengan rapido…porfavor…- decia dylan atropelladamente

_-como que marina se desmayo ya vamos ya estamos en la habitacion ya vamos al lobby ahí nos vemos- dijo alex y colgo._

-listo, marina….despierta por favor….-decia dylan, mientras el otro muchacho que lo estaba ayudando lo miraba preocupado

-oye no tiene buena cara que le paso- pregunto mientras caminaban bueno en realidad corrian al hotel

-estabamos caminando…..y de pronto….se empezo…a sentir mal….y se desmayo….maldita sea que tanto nos alejamos del hotel…. Ya casi ya casi….- decia dylan

-bien ya llegamos hay que ponerla en el sofa que esta ahí- dijo el muchacho

Rapidamente la acostaron ahí y dylan fue a recepcion

-por favor, rapido pidan una ambulancia no responde, ya lleva varios minutos desmayada….rapido! la ambulancia!- grito dylan al ver que los de recepcion no llamaban

Alex y justin llegaron corriendo junto con destiny, y vieron a dylan quien estaba tratando de despertar a marina

-dylan….que le paso….- dijo entrecortadamente alex

-se desmayo cuando estabamos caminando en la playa…..ya llamamos a una ambulancia, ya lleva varios minutos desmayada- dijo dylan

-que pasa con esa ambulancia!-grito justin

-ya viene señor ya llamamos en unos minutos vienen- dijo el muchacho de recepcion angustiado

Mientras tanto dylan tomo a destiny en brazos, y marco el numero de su papa.

_-dime dylan- dijo zeke_

-papa, vengan rapido estamos en recepcion marina esta desmayada y vamos a ir al hospital estamos esperando que llegue la ambulancia…..ya llego la ambulancia mejor dicho…vengan para que se queden con destiny mientras llevamos a marina al hospital….-decia dylan

_-tranquilo hijo ya estamos bajando- dijo zeke y colgo_

Los papas de dylan cargaron a destiny, mientras los paramedicos subian a marina a la ambulancia y se la llevaban junto con dylan, alex y justin.

-papa, mama, yo me voy en la ambulancia- dijo dylan muy asustado

-si hijo tranquilo, tu mama, yo y destiny los seguimos en un taxi, corre- dijo zeke mientras dylan se subia en la ambulancia

Llegaron al hospital y rapidamente internaron a marina.

Esperaron durante mucho tiempo noticias pero nadie les informaba nada, pasaron alrededor de 2 horas y aun no tenian noticias.

-familiares de marina russo- dijo un doctor

-nosotros- dijo justin, alex, y dylan (ternura pobrecito)

-marina padece de leucemia ¿cierto?- pregunto el doctor

-si doctor, ya esta en tratamiento que le paso- pregunto alex

- si me di cuenta, lo que paso es, la ultima quimioterapia que le aplicaron su cuerpo de ella lo rechazo, por lo cual toda la quimioterapia le hizo mal en su cuerpo, acabamos de aplicarle inmediatamente otra y veremos si la acepta o la rechaza, en caso de que igual la rechaze necesitamos rapidamente un transplante de medula osea, las siguientes horas son escenciales, veremos que pasa de aquí a las 12 del dia, sabremos como sigue, con su permiso- dijo el doctor y se retiro.

Dylan se dejo caer en el piso agarrándose la cabeza, Alex y Justin se sentaron en las sillas mientras Alex lloraba en el hombro de Justin, y Emily y zeke solo los veían con preocupación, mientras cargaban a destiny que ya estaba dormida en el hombro de zeke.

-chicos tranquilos veran que todo saldra bien- dijo emily

-debi de darle cuenta…ella en la mañana se sentia mal…y aun asi quiso ir a la playa…-decia alex

-¿Cómo que ella se sentia mal en la mañana?- pregunto justin

-si es que en la mañana que fui a buscarla me di cuenta de que se sentia mal, y me dijo que no era la primera vez, pero lo tomamos que era por causa de las quimioterapias ya que el doctor haba dicho que era normal que se sintiera asi, y te iba a decir pero mari me dijo que no dijera nada para no precuparte…no debi haberle hecho caso teniamos que traerla al medico….- lloraba alex

-tranquila nena… tu no podrias saber que esto sucederia…tranquila…todo saldra bien…- le dijo justin

Mientras tanto dylan ya no estaba ahí…habia ido directamente a donde estaba el doctor.

-doctor… doctor…. Doctor… disculpe queria saber si puedo pasar a ver a marina- pregunto dylan

-esta bien, pero con cuidado- dijo el doctor

-muchas gracias- dijo dylan

-es la habitacion que esta al fondo a la derecha la 27- dijo el doctor

-gracias- dijo dylan y se dirigio a la habitacion que le habian indicado, entro y vio a marina con los ojos cerrados, conectada a muchos cables, se sento en una silla que estaba cerca y le tomo la mano depositando un beso en ella- mari…despierta por favor….tienes que ponerte bien…yo te amo, no puedo perderte…me lo prometiste….por favor despierta…..

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo….bueno espero que ahora si dejen sus comentarios…ya quedan pocos capitulos….pero dejen sus comentarios por favor…diganme qu les parecio y si quieren que marina se recupere….dejen comentarios…xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

_Hola!, tiempo sin aparecerme verdad, bueno e regresado con un nuevo capitulo, ya no me han dejado ningun comentario y eso duele, solo quedan ya pocos capitulos, ya tengo una fecha exacta para el termino de este fic y asi cumplire mi promesa, bueno por favor diganme que piensan de este capitulo y comenten….xoxo_

_-gracias- dijo dylan y se dirigio a la habitacion que le habian indicado, entro y vio a marina con los ojos cerrados, conectada a muchos cables, se sento en una silla que estaba cerca y le tomo la mano depositando un beso en ella- mari…despierta por favor….tienes que ponerte bien…yo te amo, no puedo perderte…me lo prometiste….por favor despierta….._

Se quedo un rato mas con ella, despues opto por salir y ver como estaban alex y justin y decirles que entraran a ver a marina. Justin cargaba a destiny, zeke y emily estaban en las sillas, y alex igual solo que tenia recargada su cabeza duermiendo, por la respiracion entrecortada habia estado llorando mucho.

-señora russo…alex…despierta…- dijo dylan moviendo ligeramente el hombro de alex

-que pasa dylan- dijo alex despertando poco a poco.

-queria decirle que puede pasar a ver a marina, el doctor me dejo entrar, ¿quiere pasar a verla?- pregunto dylan

-si, por favor llevame con ella- dijo alex levantandose rapido

-esta bien, pase usted primero y de ahí que pase su esposo- dijo dylan

-esta bien, gracias- dijo alex y se fue con dylan hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba marina.

-bueno aquí la dejo estare enla sala deespera con todos- dijo dylan, estaba nervioso no sabia que palabras decir estando en esa situacion.

-gracias…dylan…mari te quiere…- dijo alex

-y yo la quiero a ella- dijo dylan y alex sonrio

-lo se…- dijo alex, y dylan salio del cuarto.

Alex acerco una silla a la cama de marina y le tomo la mano.

-mi niña no sabes cuanto me duele verte en esa cama, recuperate pronto, no te puedo perder, eres mi hija y te quiero con toda mi alma, fuiste el mejor regalo que me pudo dar la vida, eres una luz que vino a iluminar mi camino, por ti madure, aunque te tuve muy chica y tal vez no estaba preparada para ser madre, pero lo afronte, y fui aprendiendo poco a poco, fue dificil, pero valio la pena, eres una niña muy buena, y no te puedo perder, hija lucha por favor, lucha tienes que vivir…- ya no pudo continuar por que las lagrimas la vencieron

Pasaron unos minutos y alex salio para que entrara justin. Horas despues todos seguian en la sala de espera, mientras alex se dirigio al doctor.

-doctor, soy la madre de marina russo, queria preguntarle ¿Por qué mi hija rechazo la ultima quimioterapia?- pregunto alex

-le voy a hablar con la verdad, lo que sucedió fue que la enfermedad de su hija esta avanzando demasiado rapido, por eso la enfermedad creo anticuerpos para la quimio y por eso la rechazo, espero que con esta ultima que aplicamos logre estabilizarse- dijo el doctor.

-¿mi hija esta muy grave? ¿Puede morir?- dijo alex angustiosamente.

-no quiero tener que decir esto, pero prefiero hablarle sinceramente, marina esta muy grave, y si puede llegar a morir, como doctor no deberia decir esto, pero se lo digo como ser humano tenga fe, y reze y esperemos que todo salga bien.- dijo el doctor

-gracias doctor, cualquier cosa que pase por favor avisenos- dijo alex secandose unas cuantas lagrimas.

-asi lo hare.- dijo el doctor.

Nadie habia dormido mucho, pero eso no parecia importarles, a excepcion de destiny que si estaba dormida.

-zeke, vayan a descansar y a comer algo y lleva tambien a dylan no han dormido nada, nosotros aquí nos quedaremos cualquier cosa les avisamos- dijo justin acercandose a zeke

-no te preocupes justin, dylan no creo que se quiera mover de aquí, solo les preguntare si no quieren nada de la cafeteria e ire a comprarlo, ¿ustedes no quieren nada de desayunar?- pregunto zeke

-no yo no, le preguntare a alex- dijo justin y se acerco a alex

-amor, no quieres nada zeke ira a la cafeteria- dijo justin

-no, nada- dijo alex

-no has dormido casi nada y tampoco has desayunado, por favor pide algo- dijo justin

- de verdad no tengo sueño mucho menos hambre, solo quiero saber que marina este bien- dijo alex

-no te atormentes nena, veras que todo estara bien, ¿segura que no quieres nada?- dijo justin cariñosamente

-no justin, ya te dije que no quiero nada entiende! Ya deja de preguntarme- dijo Alex elevando el tono de voz

-esta bien cariño tranquila…- dijo justin sabia que alex estaba desesperada por saber que marina estuviera bien, por eso no se molesto- te amo, ya veras que saldra bien- dijo justin y le dio un beso en la frente, y se dirigio a donde estaba zeke.

-no amigo no quiere nada- dijo justin

-me di cuenta, bueno de todos modos les traere un café a cada uno, dylan tampoco quiso nada así que tambien le traere un café, regresamos en un momento- dijo zeke

-gracias, dame a la niña ya la haz cargado mucho tiempo deben dolerte los brazos- dijo Justin

-no te preocupes, así está bien, duérmete unos minutos en lo que regresamos- dijo zeke y se fue con Emily y destiny rumbo a la cafetería.

-Alex…ven cariño…ven a sentarte conmigo- dijo Justin llamándola, Alex volteo a verlo y se acerco a él, sentándose a un lado.

-perdón por lo de hace rato- dijo Alex

-que paso hace rato- pregunto Justin confundido

-pues de que te levante la voz, cuando fuiste a preguntarme si quería algo- dijo Alex

-ah eso, no te preocupes- dijo Justin, y Alex se recostó en el hombro de Justin

-duerme Alex, aunque sea unos minutos- dijo Justin

-no, porque en cualquier momento puede venir el doctor para dar noticias de marina- dijo Alex

-duerme, si viene el doctor yo te despierto lo prometo- dijo Justin

-está bien- dijo Alex, y cerró los ojos, mientras Justin le acariciaba el cabello

Pasado un buen rato zeke, Emily, y destiny regresaron de la cafetería, zeke le entrego el café a dylan y de ahí le paso los dos que quedaban a Justin.

-Alex…despierta…- dijo Justin y movió ligeramente a Alex con lo que consiguió que ella despertara.- ten, tómatelo- le dijo suavemente Justin

-gracias- dijo Alex, dándole un pequeño sorbo al café.

Estuvieron esperando un poco mas, hasta que el doctor se acerco a ellos.

-que pasa doctor como sigue mi hija- dijo Justin

-ella ya despertó, y pueden pasar a verla, pero les tengo que dar una mala noticia- dijo el doctor bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Alex

-ya despertó, pero su cuerpo volvió a rechazar la quimioterapia…así que les tengo que decir, que necesitamos urgentemente que alguien le done medula osea, o ella podría morir….-dijo el doctor…..

_Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, por favor déjenme un comentario y díganme que les pareció….solo quedan un capitulo mas, y dos finales…solo 3 capitulos y se acaba esta historia….por favor déjenme un comentario y díganme que les pareció…xoxo_


	25. Chapter 25

_Estuvieron esperando un poco mas, hasta que el doctor se acerco a ellos._

_-que pasa doctor como sigue mi hija- dijo Justin_

_-ella ya despertó, y pueden pasar a verla, pero les tengo que dar una mala noticia- dijo el doctor bajando la mirada._

_-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Alex_

_-ya despertó, pero su cuerpo volvió a rechazar la quimioterapia…así que les tengo que decir, que necesitamos urgentemente que alguien le done medula osea, o ella podría morir….-dijo el doctor….._

-haganme las pruebas a mi- dijo justin y tambien alex se levanto.

-¿nosotros tambien podemos hacernos las pruebas?- pregunto zeke- a mi y a emily- dijo, pero dylan tambien se levanto.

-yo tambien me hago esas pruebas- dijo dylan (estube investigando en internet y ahí decia que solo los que estan entre 18 y 55 años podian donar asi q tambien omitire a destiny la iva a poner por ser hermanas pero no)

-lo siento hijo pero tu no podras hacerte las pruebas no tienes la edad reglamentaria para poder donar medula- dijo el doctor- pero los demas si pueden hacerlas.

-entonces hagamos las pruebas, para que cuanto antes tengamos los resultados y veamos si algunos de ustedes es compatible y si no para dar aviso y que se ponga en espera nacional para poder realizar el transplante cuanto antes, pueden pasar a verlas 15 minutos cada quien- dijo el doctor

Alex paso primero.

-hola mama- dijo marina, y sonrio aunque estaba muy palida.

-como te sientes- pregunto alex y le dio un beso en la frente

-bien…eso creo, pero que me paso- pregunto marina

-ayer en la noche te desmayaste, entonces dylan te llevo al hotel y te trajimos directo al hospital- le explico alex

-ah, bueno y cuando nos vamos- dijo marina

-creo que eso no sera posible en estos momentos, pasaras aquí varios dias- dijo alex

-ya me siento bien mama, o porque no me puedo ir- dijo marina

-te lo voy a explicar, la ultima terapia que tuviste tu cuerpo la rechazo, por eso te desmayaste, te aplicaron aquí otra y sucedió lo mismo, por eso el doctor nos explico que es necesario hacerte un transplant de medula osea, y orita nos vamos a hacer las preubas para ver si somos compatibles- explico alex

-¿es grave mama?- pregunto marina

-no hija- dijo alex, pero no convencio a marina

-no me mientas mama, por la cara que pusiste se que si lo es- dijo marina

-hay hija me siento tan culpable- dijo alex

-y culpable ahora porque- pregunto confundida marina

-porque a lo mejor es por la culpa mia y de justin por lo que tu cuerpo rechazo la quimioterapia- dijo alex

-ahora si…estoy completamente confundida, ¿Qué culpa tienen papa y tu?- dijo marina

-porque cuando fue tu ultima quimio, tu papa y yo estabamos peliados, tal vez porque estabas preocupada o algo parecido tu cuerpo la rechazo, tal vez por esa pelea….- dijo alex

-a ver, aver mama parale, sabes que eso no es verdad, es cierto que tenia miedo por lo que pudiera pasar entre ustedes dos, pero no es tu culpa, todo pasa por algo siempre por algo, veras que todo saldra bien, y si no, pues ni modos- dijo tranquilamente marina

-hija te lo tomas demasiado natural- dijo alex

-mama es que es cierto, lo que menos quiero es estar sufriendo tanto por esta enfermedad, si con este transplante no me llego a curar, no quiero seguir con el tratamiento, es mucho sufrimiento- dijo marina

- yo me moriria sin ti mari, no podria continuar- dijo alex

-claro que si puedes mama y lo haras, antes del que me hagan el transplante quiero decirte algo, pero solo hasta este dia, no antes- dijo marina

- yo no quiero que mueras mari, eres mi vida, la luz que ilumino mi camino, no te puedo perder- dijo alex

-mama yo se que es dificil, pero tambien se que si algo me llega a pasar tu si podras continuar, lo haras por mi, tambien por papa y por destiny, podras continuar- dijo marina

-ya dejemos de hablar cosas negativas, todo saldra bien y es mi ultima palabra- dijo alex

-asi me gusta que pienses- dijo marina

-alex ya pasaron los 15 minutos- dijo justin entrando a la habitacion

-esta bien ya salgo, hija nosotros estaremos afuera, todos estamos aquí, yo, tu papa, destiny, zeke, emily y dylan- dijo alex

-esta bien- dijo marina y alex salio del cuarto.

Justin abrazo fuertemente a marina.

-hija te quiero tanto- dijo justin

-papa yo igual te quiero mucho- dijo marina

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto justin

-bien- dijo marina

Y siguieron platicando por otros 15 minutos mas, de ahí fue el turno de dylan, zeke y emily pues no ivan a pasar no la conocian bien mientras ellos se hacian las pruebas para saber si podian ser donantes

-hola mari, ¿como te sientes?- dijo dylan

-todos me preguntan lo mismo, estoy bien y me siento bien- dijo marina

- lo siento, mari apurate a recuperarte para que ya nos vayamos de aquí, nunca te he dicho que odio los hospitales- dijo dylan y marina rio.

-no, nunca me lo habias dicho pero ahora lo se… igual a mi no me gustan los hospitales, ya me quiero ir, pero antes tienen que operarme, si no, no me puedo ir- dijo marina

-lo se, mis papas y los tuyos se estan haciendo las pruebas, yo tambien queria hacermelas, pero no me dejaron, que porque no tengo la edad reglamentaria, tonterias- dijo dylan bufando molesto.

-eso esta bien, porque yo hubiera querido que te hicieras esas pruebas, no quisiera ponerte en riesgo ni a ti ni a nadie- dijo marina

-no hay ningun tipo de riesgo en esa operación, solo quiero que te recuperes lo mas pronto posible- dijo dylan

-dylan tu sabes muy bien, que esta la posibilidad de que ni con esta operación, me recupere, hay que ser realistas, sabes muy bien que puedo morir- dijo marina

-no tu no te puedes morir, acuerdate lo que me prometiste- dijo dylan

-te dije que lo intentaria y lo estoy haciendo, pero no podemos evitar la muerte a todos nos tocara algun dia, y si me toca antes pues ni modos- dijo marina

-mari pero yo me moriria sin ti- dijo dylan

-no lo haras, dylan mira, yo siento que ya no me queda mucho tiempo aquí, siento que ni con el transplante me compondre, a mama ni a papa les he dicho nada porque se pondrian muy mal…pero te lo quiero decir a ti…si llego a morir…no quiero que sufras por mi…vive, enamorate de otra y se feliz, solo guardame un pedacito en tu corazon- dijo marina

- no puedo guardarte ese pedacito en mi corazon- dijo dylan

-¿Por qué?- pregunto marina

-porque tu tienes mi corazon- dijo dylan

-si llego a morir te lo devolvere y podras guardarme ese pedacito, recuerdame en la lluvia, y cuando sientas el viento, cuando sientas que ese viento te da paz es porque a traves del viento te abrazare, si muero diselo a mis padres, y a mi hermana hablale sobre mi, por favor, dile que la quise mucho aunque la hubiera conocido por muy poco tiempo- dijo marina

-tu no vas a morir, no lo haras, asi que todo lo que me has dicho, tu misma lo haras, me abrazaras personalmente, y tambien a tus papas, y a tu hermana tu misma le contaras como venciste la enfermedad, tu lo haras- dijo dylan

- eso espero, pero si no por favor haslo- dijo marina

-lo hare, te lo prometo, pero no hara falta- dijo dylan

-dylan dice el doctor que ya pasaron los 15 minutos y que ya tiene los resultados de las pruebas- dijo alex entrando en el cuarto.

-esta bien orita salgo, solo me despido- dijo dylan, y alex salio.

-te vendre a ver en un momento- dijo dylan

-esta bien aquí te espero- dijo marina y le sonrio, justo cuando iba a salir algo lo detuvo y regreso, se acerco a marina y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-te amo- dijo dylan

-yo igual te amo- le respondio marina

- cuando te recuperes saldremos por todo ny, y nos divertiremos mucho seremos muy felices por siempre….¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto dylan

-si, si quiero- le dijo marina

-gracias nena…bueno ahora si me voy- dijo dylan y le dio un beso en los labios y otro en la frente, y salio del cuarto.

-bueno ahora si, les dire los resultados- dijo el doctor.

-doctor y si alguno de nosotros es compatible cuando se haria la operación- pregunto justin

-bueno la operación dura maximo 2 horas, y de ser asi podriamos hacerla mañana mismo- dijo el doctor y abrio el sobre.

-¿y bien?- dijo zeke

-bueno…si tenemos un compatible- dijo el doctor, y todos sonrieron- es el señor justin russo- dijo el doctor

-gracias doctor, programe para mañana mismo la operación- dijo justin

-esta bien, ahora quiero hablar con los padres, por favor haganme el favor de pasar a mi consultorio, quiero decirle los riesgos- dijo el doctor

-esta bien, lo seguimos- dijo alex

-nosotros aquí los esperamos no se preocupen- dijo zeke

-gracias- dijo justin y se fue con alex siguiendo al doctor.

- por favor tomen asiento- les dijo el doctor, y ellos se sentaron

-bien doctor, ¿Qué es lo que puede suceder?- pregunto alex

-bueno, por parte del señor russo no hay ningun problema, se recuperaria ese mismo dia, el problema esta con la señorita marina- dijo el doctor.

-¿Qué pasa con ella doctor?- pregunto justin

- bueno, como ustedes ya saben con las quimioterapias ya no se puede lograr nada, la unica posibilidad que tenemos es con el transplante, sucede que solo hay dos opciones, o vive o muere, en caso de aceptar la medula, se recuperaria en muy poco tiempo, pero si la rechaza siento mucho decirle que solo le quedarian unos cuantos dias con vida- dijo el doctor y alex se abrazo de justin

-doctor y hay posibilidades de que si consiga vivir- pregunto justin

-estamos en un 50% de que si, y otro 50 % de que no- dijo el doctor

-gracias, doctor confiemos en que todo estara bien, cuando nos dirian los resultados del transplante- pregunto alex

-igual mañana mismo- dijo el doctor.

-gracias, bueno nos retiramos estaremos en la sala de espera hasta mañana- dijo justin y el doctor asintio, y salieron.

-justin, amor en caso de que mari rechazara el transplante, tenemos que avisarle a max,harper, theresa, y jerry, tienen que venir- dijo alex

-lo se, pero eso lo veremos mañana, tenemos que pensar que todo saldra bien, asi que no quiero que te pongas triste, orita todos iremos a la cafeteria y vamos a comer y tu tambien, yo comere lo mismo que tu, si tu no comes yo tampoco, y acuerdate que tengo que estar fuerte para mañana- dijo justin

-esta bien- dijo alex, y le dio un beso a justin.

Despues de desayunar, pidieron permiso al doctor para que todos pudieran pasar al cuarto de marina y el doctor acepto, estubieron toda la tarde ahí, platicando, y tratando de reir, marina ya sabia que al dia siguiente la ivan a operar, y tambien sabia las posibilidades que habia de que se pudiera recuperar, pero para sorpresa de todos ella estaba muy tranquila, ya en la noche justin le pidio a zeke que se fuera con emily y dylan al hotel para que descansaran, alex y justin se ivan a quedar en el cuarto de marina y tambien le pidio que si podian llevarse a destiny, entregandole la llave del cuarto de ellos para qu pudieran sacar ropa de destiny, y ellos aceptaron y se fueron aunque dylan no queria irse.

-papa, mama deberian ir ustedes tambien, para que duerman- dijo marina

-no hija no hace falta nosotros dormiremos aquí, asi te podemos cuidar toda la noche- dijo justin

-esta bien- dijo no muy convencida marina

Al dia siguiente, ya todos estaban listos, alex estaba nerviosa, bueno todos estaban muy nerviosos menos marina.

-señor russo, es hora de que lo preparemos- dijo el doctor

-esta bien- dijo justin, le dio un gran beso a alex, otro a destiny en la frente, y de los demas un apreton de manos

-papa, gracias por todo- dijo marina antes de que los durmieran.

-te quiero hija- le respondio justin

Una hora y media despues el doctor salio y se dirigio hacia donde estaban toda la familia.

-bien , la operación ya esta hecha, ahora solo tenemos que esperar un poco de tiempo para saber los resultados, el señor russo, lo puedo dar de alta en 4 horas y los resultados estaran en 3- dijo el doctor.

-gracias doctor aquí esperaremos.

No hizo falta esperar 4 horas a que justin saliera, dos horas despues le rogo al doctor que le diera el alta, ya estaba desesperado, le dijo que se sentia bien, el doctor acepto, y a la hora siguiente volvieron a ver al doctor.

-bueno ya estan los resultados- dijo el doctor

-¿Qué paso?- dijo justin

-el transplante fue…..

_Bueno aquí esta el capitulo…como habra salido el transplante, exitoso, o fue rechazado, dije que solo quedaba este, y 2 finales, pero vi que no, quedan 2 finales, pero antes de eso quedan 1 capitulo mas por cada final, la fecha sigue siendo la misma…diganme que les parecio por favor…dejen sus comentarios…._

_Angel´-love, ya responde tu comentario gracia spor leer la historia._


	26. capitulo 1 punto 1

_Bueno aquí les traigo uno de los pocos capitulos que quedan, este es el final bueno…sera 1.1 y 1.2 los dos que quedan…el final triste seria 2.1 y 2.2 les aclaro…bueno los epilogos los pondre el ultimo dia que seria el 27, como quien dice en estos dias subire el 1.1 y el 2.1….espero y entiendan….bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo…._

_-bueno ya estan los resultados- dijo el doctor_

_-¿Qué paso?- dijo justin_

_-el transplante fue….._

-el transplante fue todo un éxito, su cuerpo acepto la medula, asi que es solo cuestion de unas semanas para que ella salga completamente de la enfermedad- dijo el doctor

-muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo justin abrazando al doctor, quien solo rio.

-no tiene nada que agradecerme, si quieren pueden pasar a verla, ya todo esta bien- dijo el doctor

Casi entraron al mismo tiempo lo unico que lo evito fue que no cabian en la puerta adentro todos se lanzaron a abrazar a marina.

-¿Cómo salio todo?- pregunto marina

-muy bien, pronto te vas a recuperar mari, muy pronto- dijo muy emocionado dylan.

-¿enserio?- dijo marina y todos asintieron – no lo puedo creer- dijo marina

-pues creelo porque es cierto, pronto toda esta pesadilla va a terminar, el doctor dijo que es cuestion de semanas, para que la enfermedad desaparesca completamente- dijo alex

- mama eso es super- dijo marina

-ahora si hija, tenemos que avisarle a tus abuelos solo para que se enteren que ya todo esta bien- le dijo justin

-¿y vendran?- pregunto marina entre preocupada y alegre

- no lo sabemos hija, veremos que dicen ellos- dijo alex

-¿y cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que estar aquí?- pregunto de nuevo marina

- supongo que solo unos dias mas- hablaremos con el doctor para preguntar y asi puedas terminar esta enfermedad en nueva york- dijo alex

-si, porque ya estoy aburrida de estar aquí en el hospital- dijo marina

- lo sabemos, nosotros tambien ya nos queremos ir- dijo justin

-justin emily, yo y dylan nos tenemos que regresar a ny hoy en la noche- dijo zeke

-pero si yo no me quiero ir- alego dylan

- es que recuerda que solo pedi permiso unos dias en mi trabajo- dijo emily

- no hay ningun problema, gracias por los dias que estubieron aquí con nosotros en el hospital, si quieres dylan puede quedarse con nosotros y cuando regremos a ny el se regresa con nosotros- dijo justin

-¿enserio? Ya vez papa di que si- dijo dylan y emily rio

-esta bien, pero te tienes que portar bien- dijo zeke como si estubiera hablandole a un niño pequeño.

-papa…- dijo dylan

-si ya se solo me encanta molestarte- dijo zeke y marina estaba sonriendo, dylan al verla tambien sonrio.

-justin y ¿todos estos dias cerraste la subestacion? – pregunto zeke

-si- dijo justin

-si quieres en lo que ustedes regresan yo cuido la subestacion, se como atenderla y puedo arreglarmelas, todavia tengo 1 mas de vacaciones- dijo zeke

-¿de verdad?, entonces te tomo la palabra- dijo justin.

Pasadas varias horas justin acompaño a zeke y emily por sus cosas al hotel y de ahí al aeropuerto.

-ahora si pueden comportarse normal, justin ya no esta- dijo alex sentandose en el pequeño sofa que habia dentro del cuarto, marina rio junto con alex

-¿a usted no le molesta?- pregunto dylan

-¿Qué? ¿a mi? Jajaja claro que no ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?- dijo Alex riéndose, y también marina rio

-bueno porque es su hija, ¿no le molesta que tenga novio?- dijo dylan

-no claro que no, a mi hasta gusto me da, el único celoso es Justin- dijo Alex

-mama y tu ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo marina

-los escuche, y acabo de mirar como se observan, así que espere a que se fuera Justin para decirles- dijo Alex

-sera que el señor russo se moleste- dijo dylan

-no, yo me encargo de esto, pero será hasta que regresemos a ny- dijo Alex

-gracias- dijo marina y Alex le sonrio, dylan se sento junto a marina, y minutos después Justin entro por lo que dylan rápidamente se sento en otro lado.

Pasaron los días y el doctor le dio el alta a marina, por lo que pasearon un dia mas todos y regresaron a nueva york, y Justin le pidió y a lo ultimo tuvo que ordenarle a marina que tomara reposo por dos días mas, marina acepto pero solo con la condición de que dylan la visitara todo el tiempo, a Justin no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

-Justin amor porque te molesta tanto que dylan venga a visitar a marina- le dijo Alex cuando Justin entro refunfuñando porque dylan acababa de llegar.

-porque ese niño anda atrás de mi hija- dijo Justin

-hay por dios Justin tu bien sabias que ese par tenia que terminar juntos, además ellos ya andan- dijo Alex

-¿QUE?- dijo Justin

-ni te enojes que yo le prometi a marina que yo te lo iba a contar para que no les dijeras nada- dijo alex

-pero….-dijo justin

-pero nada, amor sabes que dylan es una buena persona asi que no te enojes y estate contento- dijo alex

-¿no me queda de otra verdad?- dijo justin y alex nego –bueno pues ya que- dijo justin y alex lo abrazo.

En la noche ya habian cerrado la subestacion y marina y destiny ya se habian dormido asi que justin fue hacia el cuarto de alex.

-alex, quisiera platicar un rato contigo- dijo justin

-dime, ven acuestate aquí conmigo- le dijo alex y justin obedecio

-e estado pensando con todo lo que a pasado con marina, y ahora con lo de que dylan anda con marina, ¿no cres que es tiempo de decirle a jerry y theresa lo de nosotros?- dijo justin

-si pero me da mucho miedo, como reacionarian, te imaginas, tendriamos que decirle que marina es hija tuya y mia, no lo tomarian nada bien- dijo alex bajando la mirada

-amor, si no lo entienden ni modos, porque tendran que aceptarlo, solo que ya no quiero seguir mas con esta mentira de ocultarselo a papa y mama, porque tarde o temprano lo van a descubrir y va a ser peor- dijo justin

-¿y como se lo diriamos?- pregunto alex

-pues no lo se, seria cuando ellos vinieran y si no tendriamos que ir nosotros, tal vez vengan para el cumpleaños de destiny es en 3 semanas- dijo justin

-mañana les hablo y les preguntare si vendran, y si es asi, pues esperemos y tengamos suerte, y entiendan- dijo alex

-si, alex te amo con toda mi alma- dijo justin (ay q ternura me da, algun dia encontrare a alguien asi)

-yo tambien te amo, dime porque decidiste todo esto de decirle a papa y mama- dijo alex

-pues ya te dije con lo que paso con marina, con lo de dylan y tambien por el cumple de destiny, si es que vienen por obvias razones dylan tambien estara aquí y no creo que se quede tranquilo si marina me dice tio, cuando todo este tiempo me a estado diciendo papa y pues tambien jerry y theresa no se creeirian que de la noche a la mañana me dice papa y preguntarian la razon- dijo justin

-si tienes razon, pero sigo teniendo miedo de lo que pueda pasar- dijo alex

-yo igual tengo mucho miedo amor, pero ya te perdi una vez y creeme que no lo volvere a hacer, sufrimos demasiado, no luche por nuestro amor y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo- dijo justin y alex lo abrazo muy fuertemente

-yo tampoco lo quiero asi, tienes razon esperemos y entiendan y si no pues se aguantan, tienen que saber que nosotros somos felices- dijo alex y lo beso en los labios muy dulcemente.

Al dia siguiente, cuando alex considero la hora suficiente marco a theresa.

_-si diga...- contesto theresa._

-hola mama- dijo alex

_-hola hija ¿como estas? ¿Como esta todo?- dijo theresa_

-muy bien mama no te preocupes, que cres, fuimos a miami hace unos dias, y ahí marina se puso mal, pero no te preocupes ya todo esta bien, tuvieron que hacerle un transplante y salio exitoso el doctor dijo que en una semanas la enfermedad desaparecera totalmente- dijo alex

_-encerio hija, dios eso es una noticia fabulosa espera a que se lo cuente a los chicos se pondran como locos- dijo theresa_

-si mama, bueno ese no es el motivo por el cual te llamo queria preguntarte si vendras para el cumpleaños de destiny- dijo alex

_-si hija si iremos, tambien ira max y harper, llegaremos una semana antes del cumple de destiny- dijo theresa_

-esta bien mama, aquí los estaremos esperando- dijo alex

_-gracias hija- dijo theresa y colgo._

-justin…justin- dijo alex

-dime- le respondio justin

-papa y mama si van a venir me lo acaban de confirmar- dijo alex

-bueno pues ya es la hora de que sepan la verdad ¿Cuándo vendran?- pregunto justin

-en dos semanas y eso no es todo tambien van a venir max y harper- dijo alex

-entonces tambien tendremos que explicarselos a ellos- dijo justin

-si creo que si- dijo alex

-no te preocupes nena veras que todo saldra bien- dijo justin

-eso espero, bueno amor y le haremos algo a destiny por su cumpleaños- pregunto alex

-pues yo te iva a decir que si le haciamos una pequeña cena aquí en la casa e invitamos a zeke y su familia, ya sabes que dylan casi vive aquí- dijo justin

-¿ya lo aceptaste cierto?- dijo alex

-si creo que ya, sabes que me dijeron hace un momento, bueno me lo dijo marina, dijo que dylan iva a cambiarse de escuela a la de marina aunque le quedara mas lejos- dijo justin

-pero y no dylan es un curso mayor que marina- dijo alex

-si pero dice que asi estaran mas tiempo juntos y no se que tantas cosas- dijo justin

-jajaja bueno pues eso esta bien asi marina no se regresa sola- dijo alex

Dos semanas despues ya todo estaba listo para la llegada de los demas russo.

-dylan, orita van a llegar mis abuelos y mis tios, por favor de lo que escuches no preguntes nada yo luego te explico todo, esto resultara raro- dijo marina

-ok yo no pregunto nada, ¿pero porque lo dices?- dijo dylan

-sin preguntas yo te explicare todo dentro de unos dias, es algo que mis abuelos ni mis tios saben por eso tenemos que ocultarlo durante unos dias luego veremos que pasa- dijo marina

-esta bien, yo no pregunto nada- dijo dylan

-gracias, bueno ahora si que la funcion comienze ya van llegando- dijo marina al ver que todos ivan entrado con maletas y todo.

-hemos llegado- dijo justin entrando tambien cargando maletas de theresa ya que el habia ido a recojerlos

-marina, cuanto me alegro verte- dijo theresa abrazandola fuertemente

-yo tambien abuela, como les fue en el viaje- pregunto marina por cortesia porque estaba muy preocupada por lo que fuera a suceder.

-muy bien aunque cansado- dijo theresa y de ahí fue a abrazar a alex

-me alegro que esten aquí- dijo alex mientras jerry abrazaba a teresa y asi todos los respectivos saludos de bienvenida.

-bueno y donde esta a futura cumpleañera…- dijo max

-aquí anda- dijo alex cargando a destiny y acercandosela a max

-bueno preociosa te compre tu regalo pero no te lo dare hasta la siguiente semana porque aun no es tu cumple- dijo max y alex rodo los ojos- no le hagas caso destiny tu tia esta loca- dijo max, y dylan se le quedo mirando a marina quien solo le apreto la mano

-sin preguntas- dijo en voz baja dylan

-bueno mis dos sobrinas favoritas les traje algo a las 2- dijo max

-tio somos tus unicas sobrinas- dijo marina

-ah es cierto verdad- dijo max riendo

-mari y como has estado que has hecho- dijo harper

-muy bien tia, he hecho muchas cosas recuerda que tengo una vida muy ocupada- dijo marina y harper empezo a reir.

-es cierto, bueno y quien es este muchacho tan apuesto- dijo harper y marina se puso roja

-me llamo dylan- dijo dylan saludandola

-mucho gusto soy harper, pero aun no me respondes mari ¿Quién es?- dijo harper

-tia como te encanta avergonzarme, bueno pues familia que acaba de llegar, dylan es mi novio- dijo marina

-jaja bueno ahora si, mucho gusto sobrino- dijo max dandole un fuerte abrazo

-bueno nosotros somos jerry y theresa, asi que ahora eres nuestro nieto, genial- dijo jerry a quien tambien abrazaron fuertemente.

Luego de las presentaciones se sentaron a cenar, dylan se dio cuenta que en ningun momento marina se dirigia a justin como papa, trataba de evitarlo y justin pareciera que tambien, ademas lo raro estaba en que justin y alex se sentaron en sillas contrarias y no juntos como solian hacer, tampoco se agarraban de las manos ni esas cosas melosas, pero como le prometio a marina no hiso preguntas, aunque no sabia por parte de quien eran abuelos de marina jerry y theresa ya que ninguno de los dos les llamaba por mama o papa, ya terminando de cenar dylan se fue a su casa aunque muy confundido

-papa, harper y yo iremos a dormir a un hotel aquí no vamos a caber- dijo max ya que marina ocupaba el cuarto que era de el

-esta bien hijo, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo jerry, y max y harper se despidieron.

-mama, yo me voy a dormir y me llevo a destiny que tambien tiene sueño- dijo marina

-esta bien hija- dijo alex, y marina le dio un beso.

-hasta mañana abuelos- dijo marina dandoles un beso y de ahí fue hacia donde estaba justin

-hasta mañana mari- dijo justin abrazandola

-hasta mañana papa- dijo marina pero en un tono de voz que no se escucho solo justin pudo escucharlo y sonrio.

-papa, mama quisiera contarles algo, bueno mas bien, decirles la verdad- dijo alex y miro a justin quien asintio.

-dinos hija, que pasa- dijo theresa

-queremos que lo que les vayamos a decir lo entiendan y lo acepten, que nos comprendan- dijo justin

-nos asustan que es lo que pasa hablen- dijo jerry

-miren vayamos a la sala- dijo alex y se dirigieron ahí.

-ahora si hablen- dijo theresa

-bueno ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que estaba embarazada?- dijo alex

-como olvidarlo- dijo jerry

-pero jamas les dije quien era el padre- dijo alex

-jamas lo hiciste aun nos seguimos preguntando quien es pero nunca hayamos alguna respuesta- dijo theresa

-bueno hoy se los dire, por favor comprendan y perdonen, no soportaria que estubieran molestos conmigo con nosotros- dijo alex

-ya alex dejate de rodeos y dinos la verdad- dijo jerry, y alex tomo la mano de justin y la apreto fuertemente y se quedaron callados durante un momento.

-el papa de marina soy yo- dijo justin

-¿QUE? ¿Qué DIJISTE?- gritaron jerry y theresa al mismo tiempo

-no griten por favor, les contaremos todo pero no griten despertaran a las niñas- dijo alex, pero de los ojos de jerry solo habia furia, y de los de theresa solo tristeza.

¿COMO NO QUIERES QUE GRITE? DIME ¿COMO?- volvio a gritar jerry

-papa por favor, calmate, por favor, no quiero que marina escuche- le suplico alex

-jerry, calmate, ellos tienen razon, marina no tiene porque escuchar, sientate y escuchemos- dijo theresa, e hizo que jerry se sentara

-hablen antes de que me arrepienta- dijo jerry

-bueno como lo dijo justin, el es el papa de marina- dijo alex

-pero…..pero son hermanos, EL es tu hermano- dijo theresa

-lo sabemos, siempre lo supimos pero ese no fue un impedimento- dijo justin

-nos enamoramos desde muy chicos, pero saben como era yo, y quise ocultar ese sentimiento yo hacia peleandome con el, hasta que un dia decidi aceptarlo, y para mi suerte el correspondio ese sentimiento, pero teniamos que callarlo no podiamos decirle a nadie de nuestra relacion, nadie la aceptaria y todo lo callamos- dijo alex

-cuando ella me confeso que estaba embarazada, yo me puse feliz, era una de las mejores noticias que me podian a ver dado, tenia miedo si, alex tenia 15 años, yo tenia 17 y ya ibamos a ser padres, pero yo estaba feliz de todos modos, pero ese mismo dia, me dijo que lo nuestro no podia continuar, senti que me moria, pero era cierto, con la llegada del bebe nuestro secreto se tenia que acabar, y cobardemente lo acepte no supe lucha por nuestro amor ni por nuestra hija, lo unico que hice fue llorar, auque siempre trate de estar con ella ayudandole en lo que podia, fingiamos para que ustedes no se dieran cuenta, pero a veces me la llevaba y comprabamos ropita de bebe y luego la escondiamos para que ustedes no preguntaran, di gracias a dios porque tu papa no quisiste pasar cuando nacio marina, y tuve que hacerlo yo, la vi nacer, y luego años despues cometi el error mas grande, me case con julieta, estaba claro que yo no la amaba, y aun no lo se porque lo hise, hice sufrir mucho a alex, lo unico bueno de todo eso fue que nacio destiny, y ahora cuando nos enteramos bueno cuando alex se entero de la enfermedad de marina, decidimos volver a luchar por nuestro amor- dijo justin y abrazo a alex.

-por favor entiendanlo, nada nos haria mas felices que ustedes aceptaran nuestra relacion, sabiamos que algun dia tendriamos qu confesarles la verdad, pero lo hicimos antes por marina, ella ya sabe la verdad, pero su novio no, y todo iva a resultar muy extraño, y nos dimos cuenta de que ya era tiempo- dijo alex

-¿marina lo sabe?- pregunto jerry

-si, lo sabe desde hace algun tiempo- dijo justin

-¿y lo acepto?- pregunto theresa

-si, si lo acepto- dijo alex

-¿y han mantenido este secreto por 15 años?- dijo jerry

-si papa, ya sabemos que somos hermanos, pero nos queremos, y eso no es un impedimento, no nos importa ser hermanos, ni siquiera nos comportamos como hermanos- dijo alex

-nos tomara tiempo, pero lo aceptamos, nos vamos a acostumbrar, aunque aun no lo puedo creer- dijo theresa

-si, nosotros los apoyamos, solo que ahora tendran que contarselo a max y harper-dijo jerry

-gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo justin y el y alex abrazaron a sus padres muy fuertemente

Al dia siguiente, se lo contaron a max y harper, solo que a ellos les tomo menos tiempo aceptarlo, en realidad terminando el relato, empezaron a reir, por lo que alex y justin volvieron a comportarse igual que antes.

-mari, te puedo preguntar algo- dijo dylan

-si dime- le respondio marina

-¿Por qué el primer dia que llegaron tus abuelos, tus papas y tu se comportaron tan raro?- dijo dylan, pero marina se quedo callada-por lo que escuche destiny no es hija de tu hija y porque max dijo que era su tia?- dijo dylan

-porque asi es, mi mama no es mama de destiny, la mama de destiny se murio hace como 2 meses creo- dijo marina

-lo siento, ¿y porque dijeron que es su tia?- dijo dylan

-dylan no preguntes, de verdad no preguntes, no lo entenderias- dijo marina

-amor creo que ya e entendido muchas cosas, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, sabes que yo no te dejaria- dijo dylan

-¿de verdad?- dijo marina

-de verdad- dijo dylan

-y prometes que actuaras normal, a pesar delo que te diga- dijo marina

-te lo prometo- dijo dylan

-ok, bueno antes de que yo naciera mis papas mantenian su romance en secreto, mis abuelos no podian enterarse, y cuando mi mama estaba embarazada ellos terminaron su relacion, pero mi papa siempre estubo conmigo, aunque yo no sabia que el era mi papa, me entere hace 3 meses, muchos años despues mi papa se caso con la mama de destiny y la tuvieron a ella, de ahí se separaron y julieta que asi se llamaba murio en un accidente, y mis papas se reconciliaron, pero volvieron a mantener en secreto su relacion, hasta que mis abuelos y mis tios se fueron a canada, y ahora mi papa vive con nosotros- dijo marina

-¿pero porque no podian enterarse de su relacion?- dijo dylan

-porque mis papas, son hermanos, hermanos de sangre- dijo marina

-¿son hermanos?- dijo dylan, y marina asintio

-si, ellos son hermanos, por eso destiny es sobrina de mi mama, pero a la vez es mi hermana- dijo marina

-no lo puedo creer, es raro, pero con razon se comportaban asi, bueno yo no soy quien para juzgar, pero ahí esta la prueba de que para el amor no hay barreras, asi como te amo yo a ti- dijo dylan besandola.

-te amo tanto- le dijo marina.

El dia del cumpleaños de destiny cerraron la subestacion mas temprano de lo comun para arreglar todo para la cena celebrada por destiny, pero alex andaba rara, muy nerviosa.

A las 8 en punto llegaron dylan, zeke y emily con bastantes regalos para destiny quien los recibio gustosa, en especial una muñeca obsequio de dylan, max tambien le dio muchos regalos, bueno todos le dieron demasiados regalos, era una cena muy tranquila y feliz, contaron viejas anecdotas, y los mas jovenes reian con ellas, hasta que alex pidio silencio para hacer un anuncio.

-bueno quiero confesarles algo, ya que esta aquí toda la familia reunida- dijo alex

-que es mama- dijo marina

-¿prometen alegrarse?- les dijo alex

-lo prometemos- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-estoy embarazada- dijo alex.

FIN.

_Les gusto? Diganme que si, me esforse mucho y me tomo mas tiempo d elo que pense hacerlo, ahorita empezare con el 2.1, comenten el capitulo por favor, ya saben que aun falta el epilogo, y les tengo una sorpresa._


	27. Chapter 27  capitulo 2 punto 1

_Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo este es el 2.1 que es el final triste, pero recuerden que faltan los 2 epílogos, díganme que les parece…_

_En este capitulo dylan jamás se entera que Justin y Alex son hermanos, tampoco lo hace destiny._

_-bueno ya están los resultados- dijo el doctor_

_-¿Qué paso?- dijo Justin_

-el trasplante…fallo, lo siento mucho tener que informarles esto, pero el cuerpo de marina no acepta ningún tipo de tratamiento y temo decirles que ya esta en fase terminal no aguantara por mucho tiempo- dijo el doctor, y Alex rompió en llanto, Justin solo pudo abrazarla pero estaba en shock, zeke y Emily solo miraron a dylan, en quien por su rostro corrían muchas lagrimas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- fue lo único que pudo decir Justin

-solo unos días, solo 5 días- dijo el doctor

-ella ¿lo sabe?- pregunto Justin

-sí, y está tranquila, parecía que ya lo sabía- dijo el doctor

-gracias doctor, ¿podríamos pasar a verla?- pregunto Alex

-si, claro que si, e dado la orden para que puedan pasar en cualquier momento, y pueden pasar todos- dijo el doctor y se retiro.

-pasen ustedes, nosotros esperamos afuera, necesitan hablar con ella- dijo zeke

-gracias- le dijo Alex y entraron al cuarto de marina, quien al verlos solo sonrio.

-mama…papa abrásenme- dijo marina, y ellos corrieron a abrazarla-no lloren por favor, no lo hagan- les dijo marina

-hija, no te puedes ir, por favor dime que no- dijo Alex

-mama no te puedo decir eso, ya lo sabia sentía que esto iba a pasar, no llores, no quiero irme viendo que ustedes lloren, quiero irme viendo una sonrisa en su rostro- dijo marina, pero lo único que consiguió fue que del rostro de Alex y Justin corrieran mas lagrimas.

-solo 5 dias…5 dias- balbuceo Alex

-esos 5 dias los disfrutaremos al máximo mama, es el tiempo suficiente para despedirnos, qusiera que le hablaran a los abuelos, también a mi tio max y mi tia harper, quiero despedirme de ellos- dijo marina

-si hija, ahorita mismo les hablo- dijo Justin y salió de la habitación.

-ya no llores mama, por favor, me vas a poner triste, yo estoy tranquila ya acepte lo que me va a pasar, no llores por favor- dijo marina

-mari no puedes morir, por favor, no- dijo Alex

-no llores, ya no se puede hacer nada, ya esta todo hecho, sabes que lo mio no tiene cura, y no hay nada por hacer, hay que aceptarlo, ¿si?, quiero que estes tranquila, van a venir los abuelos, y creo que ya me arrepentí de haberle dicho a papa que les marcara- dijo marina

-¿Por qué te arrepentiste?- le pregunto Alex

-porque se descubriría lo de ustedes dos, mejor dile a papa que no les llame- dijo marina

-mari, por nosotros no te preocupes, se lo vamos a decir, ya es tiempo de que sepan la verdad, tu tienes que despedirte de ellos- dijo Alex

-mama pero y si no lo aceptan, no quiero irme y que los abuelos estén enojados- dijo marina

-no lo estarán, no lo estarán ya lo veras- dijo Alex

-mama, moriré ¿aquí? ¿en Miami?- pregunto marina

-no me gusta que digas esa palabra- dijo alex

-es la verdad mama voy a morir pero ¿en miami?

-donde tu lo decidas- dijo Alex

-¿podemos irnos a nueva york?- le pregunto marina

-si así lo prefieres podemos irnos, le preguntare al doctor cuando podemos irnos- dijo Alex

-gracias, quiero estar haya, pero no quiero tener que ir a los hospitales, quiero estar en casa cuando….cuando suceda- dijo marina

-así será, ire a ver al doctor y mientras le diré a dylan que pase- dijo Alex

-gracias mama, te quiero- dijo marina abrazando a Alex

-yo igual te quiero con toda mi alma- dijo Alex y salió del cuarto.

-amor, llegaran dentro de dos días, no les dije a que, solo les dije que marina estaba grave, no le quise decir que estaba a punto de morir- dijo Justin

-así esta mejor, Justin marina quiere irse a nueva york, dice que no quiere estar aquí ni en ningún hospital cuando tenga que pasar, dice que quiere estar en casa- dijo Alex

-hay que hablar con el doctor- dijo Justin

-si fue lo que le dije- dijo Alex y de ahí se dirigió hacia dylan- dice marina que ¿si puedes entrar a verla?- le dijo Alex

-si, ahorita mismo voy- le respondió dylan y entro al cuarto.

-hola- dijo marina

-hola- le respondio dylan

-¿ya sabes que nos iremos de nuevo a new york?- le dijo marina

-si, aunque no lo entiendo- dijo dylan

-es facil de entender, no quiero estar aquí, cuando tenga que…-dijo marina pero antes de terminar dylan atrapo sus labios

-por favor no digas eso, no quiero escucharlo, no en este momento- dijo dylan

-te amo tanto, a mi tambien me duele tener que dejarte, perdoname- dijo marina

-¿Por qué quieres que te perdone?- pregunto dylan

-porque no vamos a poder estar juntos, ya no tenemos tiempo, solo te pido que estos 5 dias no te separes de mi- dijo marina

-no te preocupes, el poco tiempo que estubimos juntos aprendi a amarte, y te prometo que no me separare de ti pase lo que pase, estare contigo hasta el final- dijo dylan

-gracias- le respondio marina

-te quiero mi princesa- dijo dylan

-yo igual te quiero y gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor- le respondio marina

Afuera del cuarto, alex y justin hablaban con el doctor.

-doctor, queriamos preguntarle si hay algun incoveniente en que translademos a nuestra hija a nueva york- dijo justin

-no, ninguno, solo tendrian que ponerse de acuerdo con otro hospital para que ahí la internen- dijo el doctor.

-es que nos dijo que no quiere estar en ningun hospital, quiere estar en casa cuando todo suceda- dijo alex

-bueno en ese caso tampoco hay ningun incoveniente solo que no puede pararse ni nada de eso tiene que estar en absoluto reposo- dijo el doctor.

-gracias, y cuando podria darla de alta- pregunto justin

-hoy mismo si quieren, para que se traslade cuanto antes ya que entre mas tarden mas debil estara- dijo el doctor.

-en ese caso gire la orden de inmediato- dijo justin, y el doctor asintio.

En la noche ya marina estaba en casa, ya todos estaban alli, ya le habian hablado a jerry y theresa para decirles que ya se encontraban en new york.

-lo mejor es que todos vayamos a descansar- dijo justin

-tienes razon, nosotros nos vamos a casa, venimos mañana temprano- dijo zeke

-esta bien, aquí los esperamos- dijo justin y todos se despidieron.

Ya marina ya estaba en su cuarto y destiny ya estaba durmiendo.

-sera mejor que vayamos a dormir- dijo justin

-no tengo sueño amor, estare un rato en el cuarto de marina y de ahí te alcanzo- dijo alex

-necesitas descansar es muy poco lo que has dormido, orita marina ya a de estar dormida, duerme por favor- dijo justin

-no quiero, encerio no tengo sueño, voy con marina y despues me duermo, ¿ya acostaste a destiny?- le pregunto alex

-si ya, bueno hacemos una cosa, vamos los dos con marina y ya de ahí nos vamos a dormir ¿sale?- le dijo justin

-esta bien- le respondio alex. Y juntos se fueron hacia el cuarto de marina donde se sentaron en el pequeño sofa que estaba ahí y observaron a marina dormir.

-mi pequeña, no puedo creerlo aun, no quiero aceptar que dentro de poco ya no estara con nosotros, no quiero perderla justin, no quiero- dijo alex empezando a llorar mientras justin le acariciaba el cabello

-yo tampoco quiero, tenemos que ser fuertes amor, muy fuertes, no podemos dejar que marina nos vea decaer, no ahora, es muy poco tiempo el que hemos pasado con ella, y nunca sera suficiente pero debemos de disfrutarlos al maximo, y dejarla ir en paz- dijo justin tambien empezando a llorar, lloraron los dos por largo tiempo desahogandose de todo el dolor que sentian, despues se quedaron dormidos observando a marina.

Al dia siguiente, todos vieron peliculas en la habitacion de marina, rieron juntos y disfrutaron ese dia al maximo, al otro dia ivan a llegar jerry, theresa, max y harper y tenian que contar la verdad, llegaron en la mañana y fue cuando alex les dio la noticia del poco tiempo que le quedaba a marina, que ya solo eran 3 dias, lloraron mucho, pero aceptaron la cruel realidad, en la noche zeke se dio cuenta de lo que ivan a hacer alex y justin de que le ivan a confesar la verdad a sus padres y se fueron mas temprano de lo comun a pesar de las protestas de dylan.

-papa, harper y yo iremos a dormir a un hotel aquí no vamos a caber- dijo max ya que marina ocupaba el cuarto que era de el

-esta bien hijo, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo jerry, y max y harper se despidieron.

-mama, yo me voy a dormir y me llevo a destiny que tambien tiene sueño- dijo marina

-esta bien hija- dijo alex, y marina le dio un beso.

-hasta mañana abuelos- dijo marina dandoles un beso y de ahí fue hacia donde estaba justin

-hasta mañana mari- dijo justin abrazandola

-hasta mañana papa- dijo marina pero en un tono de voz que no se escucho solo justin pudo escucharlo y sonrio.

-papa, mama quisiera contarles algo, bueno mas bien, decirles la verdad- dijo alex y miro a justin quien asintio.

-dinos hija, que pasa- dijo theresa

-queremos que lo que les vayamos a decir lo entiendan y lo acepten, que nos comprendan- dijo justin

-nos asustan que es lo que pasa hablen- dijo jerry

-miren vayamos a la sala- dijo alex y se dirigieron ahí.

-ahora si hablen- dijo theresa

-bueno ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que estaba embarazada?- dijo alex

-como olvidarlo- dijo jerry

-pero jamas les dije quien era el padre- dijo alex

-jamas lo hiciste aun nos seguimos preguntando quien es pero nunca hayamos alguna respuesta- dijo theresa

-bueno hoy se los dire, por favor comprendan y perdonen, no soportaria que estubieran molestos conmigo con nosotros- dijo alex

-ya alex dejate de rodeos y dinos la verdad- dijo jerry, y alex tomo la mano de justin y la apreto fuertemente y se quedaron callados durante un momento.

-el papa de marina soy yo- dijo justin

-¿QUE? ¿Qué DIJISTE?- gritaron jerry y theresa al mismo tiempo

-no griten por favor, les contaremos todo pero no griten despertaran a las niñas- dijo alex, pero de los ojos de jerry solo habia furia, y de los de theresa solo tristeza.

¿COMO NO QUIERES QUE GRITE? DIME ¿COMO?- volvio a gritar jerry

-papa por favor, calmate, por favor, no quiero que marina escuche- le suplico alex

-jerry, calmate, ellos tienen razon, marina no tiene porque escuchar, sientate y escuchemos- dijo theresa, e hizo que jerry se sentara

-hablen antes de que me arrepienta- dijo jerry

-bueno como lo dijo justin, el es el papa de marina- dijo alex

-pero…..pero son hermanos, EL es tu hermano- dijo theresa

-lo sabemos, siempre lo supimos pero ese no fue un impedimento- dijo justin

-nos enamoramos desde muy chicos, pero saben como era yo, y quise ocultar ese sentimiento yo hacia peleandome con el, hasta que un dia decidi aceptarlo, y para mi suerte el correspondio ese sentimiento, pero teniamos que callarlo no podiamos decirle a nadie de nuestra relacion, nadie la aceptaria y todo lo callamos- dijo alex

-cuando ella me confeso que estaba embarazada, yo me puse feliz, era una de las mejores noticias que me podian a ver dado, tenia miedo si, alex tenia 15 años, yo tenia 17 y ya ibamos a ser padres, pero yo estaba feliz de todos modos, pero ese mismo dia, me dijo que lo nuestro no podia continuar, senti que me moria, pero era cierto, con la llegada del bebe nuestro secreto se tenia que acabar, y cobardemente lo acepte no supe lucha por nuestro amor ni por nuestra hija, lo unico que hice fue llorar, auque siempre trate de estar con ella ayudandole en lo que podia, fingiamos para que ustedes no se dieran cuenta, pero a veces me la llevaba y comprabamos ropita de bebe y luego la escondiamos para que ustedes no preguntaran, di gracias a dios porque tu papa no quisiste pasar cuando nacio marina, y tuve que hacerlo yo, la vi nacer, y luego años despues cometi el error mas grande, me case con julieta, estaba claro que yo no la amaba, y aun no lo se porque lo hise, hice sufrir mucho a alex, lo unico bueno de todo eso fue que nacio destiny, y ahora cuando nos enteramos bueno cuando alex se entero de la enfermedad de marina, decidimos volver a luchar por nuestro amor- dijo justin y abrazo a alex.

-por favor entiendanlo, nada nos haria mas felices que ustedes aceptaran nuestra relacion, sabiamos que algun dia tendriamos qu confesarles la verdad, pero lo hicimos antes por marina, ella ya sabe la verdad, pero su novio no, y todo iva a resultar muy extraño, y nos dimos cuenta de que ya era tiempo- dijo alex

-¿marina lo sabe?- pregunto jerry

-si, lo sabe desde hace algun tiempo- dijo justin

-¿y lo acepto?- pregunto theresa

-si, si lo acepto- dijo alex

-¿y han mantenido este secreto por 15 años?- dijo jerry

-si papa, ya sabemos que somos hermanos, pero nos queremos, y eso no es un impedimento, no nos importa ser hermanos, ni siquiera nos comportamos como hermanos- dijo alex

-nos tomara tiempo, pero lo aceptamos, nos vamos a acostumbrar, aunque aun no lo puedo creer- dijo theresa

-si, nosotros los apoyamos, solo que ahora tendran que contarselo a max y harper-dijo jerry

-gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo justin y el y alex abrazaron a sus padres muy fuertemente

Al dia siguiente, se lo contaron a max y harper, solo que a ellos les tomo menos tiempo aceptarlo, en realidad terminando el relato, empezaron a reir, por lo que alex y justin volvieron a comportarse igual que antes, sin restricciones.

Ya solo quedaban 2 dias, solo dos días.

-dylan puedes quedarte un ratito conmigo necesito decirte algo- le dijo marina

-si, claro que si- dijo dylan, y los demás que quedaban salieron del cuarto.

-ya solo quedan dos días- dijo marina

-no lo digas por favor, sufro cada dia que pasa, no quiero dejarte ir no aun- le dijo dylan.

-amor sabes que va a llegar el dia en que yo tenga que partir por favor, has lo que te dije en el hospital, cuando tenga yo que partir por favor dejame ir, y quiero verte con una sonrisa, recuérdame siempre, yo te devuelvo tu corazón en este momento, por favor guardame ese pedacito en tu corazón, has tu vida que aun tienes mucho por lo que seguir, vive aquí porque cuando nos volvamos a reunir solo seras para mi, como te lo dije antes, recuérdame en la lluvia, y a travez del viento yo te abrazare recuérdalo siempre, cuando quieras platicar yo siempre estare aquí, tal vez no en cuerpo pero mi alma siempre estará aquí, yo siempre te escuchare, y la respuesta te la dare a través de tus sueños yo siempre estare ahí- dijo marina y le seco las lagrimas que caian por el rostro de dylan

-¿estaras en mis sueños?- le pregunto dylan

-siempre estare allí, te lo prometo, cada vez que me necesites, pero te quiero pedir una cosa, no lo hagas antes, pero cuando mi mama o mi papa ya no aguanten mas cuando veas que el dolor los consume por favor diles que yo siempre los estare cuidando pase lo que pase, diles lo que te acabo de decir diles que me recuerden en la lluvia, diles que los abrazare a travez del aire y que estare en sus sueños cuando me necesiten, pero solo cuando veas que ya no aguantan mas, mientras solo estare para ti, y cuando destiny sea mas grande cuéntale sobre mi, dile lo que te acabo de decir, por favor, ¿podrías hacerlo?- dijo marina

-claro que si lo hare, te lo prometo- dijo dylan, besándole tiernamente los labios.

-se me acaba la fuerza, lo disimulo por ahorrarles un poco el dolor a mis padres y a mi abuelos, pero es enserio dylan cada dia me siento mas débil, pero todo acabara mañana, mañana será mi ultimo dia- le dijo marina

-daría lo que me pidieran por que tu estuvieras bien, lo que fuera, me cambiaria por ti, te voy a extrañar mucho marina, te amo demasiado- le dijo dylan

-yo igual te voy a extrañar, pero ya sabes que nunca estaras solo, nunca lo estaras, tu mama y yo te estaremos cuidando siempre- le dijo marina, derramando muchas lagrimas, se acerco un poco al rostro de dylan y lo beso mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban.

Al poco rato, Justin entro y platico con marina, e de decir que salió envuelto en lagrimas.

Uno a uno platicaban con marina por ratos, y a ella en cada momento se le iba un poco de su vida.

Acercándose la noche Alex entro al cuarto de marina, mientras ella estaba con destiny, jugando un poco con ella, por ultima vez, sabia que ya era la ultima vez.

-mama, llama a mi papa dile que se lleve a destiny, quiero estar contigo- le dijo marina cerrando un poco sus ojos, la agonía se acercaba demasiado rápido.

Justin entro al cuarto y cargo a destiny, y le dio un beso en la frente a marina, y ella le dio un abrazo y un beso a destiny.

-abrázame mama, quiero dormirme en tus brazos, hoy es mi ultima noche, quiero dormir contigo, descarga todo tu dolor y yo lo hare con el mio, lloraremos juntas por ultima vez y luego dormiremos y estaremos tranquilas- le dijo marina, viendo como Alex la abrazaba y empezaba a llorar al igual que ella, lloraron juntas por mucho tiempo, hasta que el sueño las iba venciendo.

-te quiero mama siempre recuérdalo- dijo marina antes de quedarse dormida

-yo igual te quiero mi pequeña, yo igual te quiero- dijo Alex cerrando los ojos.

Un nuevo dia amanecía, y todos estaban afuera del cuarto de marina, Alex salió y entro Jerry y theresa junto con max y harper.

Justin y Alex bajaron hacia la sala.

-Justin ya no entraremos nosotros, dejemos que los demás estén con ella, eso es lo que me acaba de decir, nosotros entraremos cuando sea el momento ella nos llamara- dijo Alex abrazándolo

-así será- dijo Justin y la abrazo muy fuertemente

-no quiero que se vaya, no aun, Justin no se puede ir, no quiero, me niego- dijo Alex llorando desconsoladamente

-amor, tenemos que dejarla ir, no podemos dejar que nos vea así, si no, no se ira en paz- dijo Justin acariciándole el pelo.

-lo sé, pero no quiero que se vaya, como sobreviviré sin ella, dime ¿Cómo?- le dijo Alex

-juntos Alex, lo lograremos juntos, ella siempre nos vera desde allá arriba y nos estará esperando cuando sea el momento- le dijo Justin

-y estaremos de nuevo juntos, ahora si por siempre- dijo Alex

-lo haremos no importa el tiempo que tome, estaremos juntos de nuevo- le dijo Justin

A las 5:30 de la tarde todos salieron del cuarto, envueltos en lágrimas, y dijeron que pasaran Alex y Justin.

-papa, mama, acuéstense aquí conmigo, y abrásenme fuertemente- dijo marina

-aquí estamos mi pequeña aquí estamos- le dijo Justin

-siempre estaré con ustedes, siempre lo hare- dijo marina

-lo sabemos- dijo Alex

-ya falta poco- dijo marina

-no te despidas de nosotros no lo hagas aun- le dijo Justin

-tengo que hacerlo papa, no me queda mucho tiempo ya no hay tiempo-dijo marina

-te extrañaremos con toda el alma marina, siempre lo haremos- dijo Alex

-yo los estaré cuidando siempre, siempre lo hare- dijo marina

-gracias, por ser mi hija mari, te quiero muchísimo mi niña- dijo Justin

-yo igual te quiero mucho papa, estén en paz, porque así yo lo hare, déjenme ir, ya siento como la vida se me escapa, pero lo hare solo cuando ustedes me dejen ir ¿puedo irme?- les dijo marina, y Alex y Justin se tomaron de las manos, dándole un último beso y un último abrazo a marina

-puedes hacerlo mi niña- dijo Justin

-puedes hacerlo hija, ya puedes irte, te amamos, y siempre lo haremos, ve, esta enfermedad ya no te atormentara por más tiempo, se libre mi pequeña marina- le dijo Alex, y marina cerró los ojos.

-¡MARINA!- gritaron Alex y Justin al mismo tiempo y en ese momento a las 6:00 de la tarde marina dejo de vivir, en ese momento empezó a llover.

FIN

Aquí está el final triste, espero y les haya gustado, los epílogos los subiré el día 27 que es justo el aniversario de mi prima marina, e de decirles que escribí este capítulo y no puedo dejar de llorar, la extraño mucho, y así es como cumplo mi promesa….dejen sus comentarios.


	28. Chapter 28 1 punto 2 EPILOGO FELIZ

Bueno aquí les dejo el epilogo del final feliz, quiero que sepan que me dio mucho gusto escribir esta historia y me alegro por todos aquellos que les gusto… aunque ya se haya terminado la historia aquel que la lea no importa el tiempo que pase por favor dejar su comentario siempre los leeré tal vez después continúe con algún fic…bueno pues este es el epilogo feliz…

_**Años después**_

-amor voy a salir regreso en unas horas- dijo Alex

-Alex pero hoy es el cumpleaños de destiny y tenemos todavía que hacer la cena- dijo Justin

-prometo regresar temprano, solo serán unas cuantas horas estaré aquí antes de las 4 y nos dará tiempo, me llevare a Brian y a destiny- dijo Alex

-está bien, cuídate- dijo Justin dándole un beso a Alex

-chicos, vámonos que llegaremos tarde- dijo Alex

-¡si mama!- dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

-antes de que te vayas, sabes a qué horas vendrán dylan y marina- le pregunto Justin

-marina llegara a las 7 porque a esa hora sale de la universidad pero, dylan vendrá a las 8:30, porque sale más tarde y va a pasar a buscar a zeke, Emily y Ricardo- dijo Alex

-ok, bueno ahora si te puedes ir, por cierto a dónde vas- dijo Justin sonriéndole

-no te lo voy a decir es un secreto- dijo Alex tomando de la mano de los niños

-adiós papa, adiós papa- dijeron destiny y Brian respectivamente

-adiós hijos- les respondió Justin

Y salieron de la mano de Alex, tomaron un taxi que los llevo a un parque

-mama a donde vamos- dijo destiny

-cariño vamos a ver a una vieja amiga- le dijo Alex

-y porque mejor no va a la subestación- dijo destiny

-porque ella prefiere que la veamos en el parque al que vamos- le respondió Alex

-y porque papa no vino con nosotros- le dijo ahora Brian

-chicos son muchas preguntas, pero papa no vino con nosotros porque no sabe a dónde vamos y les quiero pedir que no le comenten nada- les dijo Alex

-está bien, prometemos no decir nada- dijo destiny mirando a Brian quien asintió

-así está mejor- les dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-pero nos compras un helado- dijo Brian

-ya te habías tardado, está bien yo les comprare un helado- dijo Alex

-mama y como se llama tu amiga- dijo Alex

-Julieta- le respondió Alex (eh aquí la sorpresa que les había comentado hace muchos capítulos)

-¿Cómo mi mami?- pregunto destiny

-si cariño como tu mami- le dijo Alex

-le preguntare si ella también conoció a mi mami- dijo destiny

-está bien, bueno ya llegamos bájense- les dijo Alex y los niños obedecieron

-hola- dijo la voz de una mujer

-hola- dijo Alex-chicos vayan a jugar- les dijo Alex

-está bien mama- dijo Brian y salió corriendo hacia los juegos, pero destiny se quedo agarrando la mano de Alex

-cariño ve a jugar con Brian- le dijo Alex

-está bien, pero quiero preguntarle algo a ella- le dijo destiny señalándole a la mujer que estaba enfrente de Alex

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- le dijo esa mujer

-¿tu conociste a mi mami?- dijo destiny

-¿a tu mami?- pregunto ella mirando a Alex quien solo sonrió

-si, a mi mami, también se llama Julieta pero ella está en el cielo, mi mama Alex dice que ella me cuida desde haya… ¿tú la conociste?- le pregunto destiny

-sí, yo la conocí- dijo Julieta

-ah bueno, yo no me acuerdo de ella ni tampoco tengo fotos de ella, pero mi mama Alex dice que era muy bonita- dijo destiny

-ella te quería mucho, y estoy segura que aun te quiere aunque no estén juntas…hoy es tu cumpleaños verdad- le dijo Julieta, y la niña asintió con un brillo en sus ojos

-si hoy es- dijo destiny

-te traje un regalo- dijo Julieta

-¿enserio?- dijo destiny

-enserio, toma- dijo Julieta dándole el regalo, y destiny rápidamente lo destapo

-mama mira es una muñeca- dijo destiny emocionada

-si hija, yo aquí te la guardo pero ve con Brian a jugar- le dijo Alex

-muchas gracias- le dijo destiny a Julieta y la abrazo fuertemente, ella también la abrazo por unos minutos no queriéndola soltar y derramando unas lagrimas aunque luego las seco rápidamente para que destiny no la viera

-ahora si destiny ve con Brian- le dijo Alex

-está bien mama- dijo destiny corriendo hacia Brian

-porque le hablaron sobre mí, Justin me prometió que no le iba a decir que yo era su madre- dijo Julieta

-cuando descubrí que tú estabas viva, me di cuenta que destiny merecía la verdad, pero tú me hiciste prometer que nadie iba a saber que tú estabas viva, Justin no sabe nada el aun piensa que estas muerta como todos, pero destiny aun estaba pequeña así que podíamos decirle la verdad por lo que solo convencí a Justin de decirle a destiny que yo no era su madre, y contarle que tú estabas en el cielo- le dijo Alex

-no tenía que saberlo, que pensara de mi- dijo Julieta

-ella sabe que tu "moriste" en un accidente, que tú la quisiste y la quieres mucho, no tiene que saber lo demás- dijo Alex

-está bien, tantos años sin vernos no crees- le dijo Julieta

-si, como 4 o 5 años ¿no?- le dijo Alex

-5 destiny acababa de cumplir 2 años, y Brian tenia como 7 o 8 meses- dijo Julieta

-cierto- le dijo Alex

-¿y qué ha pasado en todos estos 5 años?- le pregunto Julieta

-marina se ha casado con dylan, se casaron hace medio año y ambos estudian la universidad aunque dylan trabaja y estudia a la vez, dylan es el hijo de zeke, ¿recuerdas a zeke?- le dijo Alex y Julieta asintió-bueno pues es su hijo, también tiene otro hijo se llama Ricardo, tiene 4 años y es un encanto, Brian tiene 5 años, marina tiene 19 y destiny es una niña preciosa- dijo Alex

-sí, lo sé es una niña preciosa, ¿destiny sabe la verdad?- le pregunto Julieta

-¿Cuál de todas las verdades?- le dijo Alex

-de que tú y Justin son hermanos- dijo Julieta

-sí, todos lo saben, tanto destiny como Brian lo saben desde que tienen uso de razón pero son pequeños y no lo entienden completamente, para ellos dos somos sus padres y nada mas el simple hecho de que Justin y yo somos hermanos ya no existe- dijo Alex

-¿y tus padres?-pregunto Julieta

-ellos igual lo saben, tanto Max como Harper pero todos ellos viven en Canadá, Max y harper tienen 2 hijos una niña y un niño y vienen cada 6 meses- dijo Alex

-me parece muy bien, marina igual lo sabe verdad- le dijo Julieta

-si, ella desde que se enfermo lo supo y lo acepto muy bien- dijo Alex

-de leucemia verdad, me alegro que todo haya salido perfectamente- dijo Julieta

-sí, fueron meses muy duros pero todo salió bien, y ahora somos felices- dijo Alex

-no sabes cuánto me alegro- dijo Julieta sonriendo

-Julieta no has pensado, en decir la verdad y que destiny sepa todo- le dijo Alex

-no claro que no, quiero que las cosas se queden como están por favor, así están bien, yo solo quiero que destiny sea feliz y con ustedes lo será, yo solo seré la amiga de su mama, y la que conoció a su otra mama- le dijo Julieta

-pero Julieta… ¿eres feliz?- le dijo Alex mirando a Julieta quien bajo la mirada

-por un año estuve perdida sin saber bien qué hacer con mi vida, pero tú me enseñaste que todos teníamos una segunda oportunidad, y si, si soy feliz, si extraño mucho a mi niña pero sé que al lado de ustedes es feliz y así quiero que se queden las cosas, además pronto seré feliz, conocí un chico y hemos estado saliendo- dijo Julieta

-enserio, eso me parece estupendo dime quien es el afortunado- dijo Alex

-creo que es un ex novio tuyo- dijo Julieta

-¿un ex novio mío? ¿Quién?- dijo Alex

-se llama Dean- dijo Julieta

-con Dean, me alegro mucho los dos merecen ser felices- dijo Alex

-quien lo iba a decir, por años te odie y ahora hay que mirarnos somos casi las mejores amigas- dijo Julieta, y Alex rio

-tienes razón, pero como dijiste todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad- dijo Alex

-bueno creo que ya es hora de que regreses con Justin- dijo Julieta

-tienes razón, no le quise decir a donde íbamos y le dije que solo por unas horas porque teníamos que preparar la cena, por el cumple de destiny- le dijo Alex

-gracias por traer a destiny, significa mucho para mí- dijo Julieta

-no hay de que agradecerme, sabes que cuando quieras puedo traerla para que tú la veas- dijo Alex

-lo sé pero ya no hará falta, si la vuelvo a ver a lo mejor destiny haga preguntas o algo así, esta es la última vez que nos veremos- dijo Julieta

-pero Julieta…- le dijo Alex

-Alex es lo mejor, nunca encontrare la forma de agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi hija, solo quiero pedirte que la cuides mucho, yo me voy a ir muy lejos y empezare una nueva vida, pero prometo que te hablare algún día para preguntarte por ella y tal vez regrese una última vez, pero mientras tanto cuídala por favor- le dijo Julieta

-gracias a ti, destiny es una hija maravillosa, yo quiero pedirte algo también, se muy feliz, cuando quieras platicar solo tienes que llamarme- le dijo Alex

-así lo hare lo prometo, pero ya sabes nunca nadie tienen que saber que yo estoy viva- le dijo Julieta

-nunca lo sabrán te lo prometo- dijo Alex

-gracias, bueno creo que esta es la despedida, o tal vez no, quien sabe el tiempo lo dirá- dijo Julieta

-adiós Julieta y cuídate- dijo Alex y se dieron un abrazo, y luego Julieta se marcho.

-chicos es hora de irnos- dijo Alex dirigiéndose a donde estaban destiny y Brian en los columpios

-mama y dónde está tu amiga- dijo destiny

-ella se tuvo que ir- dijo Alex

-y cuando la vamos a volver a ver- dijo destiny

-no lo sé cariño no lo sé- dijo destiny

-que lastima, es muy bonita y me cayó bien- dijo destiny

-no te preocupes, algún día la volveremos a ver- le dijo Alex

-mama y nuestros helados- le dijo Brian

-si mama yo igual quiero un helado- dijo destiny olvidando el tema de Julieta

-bueno pues vamos por ese helado- les dijo Alex

Tiempo después Alex y los niños llegaban a la subestación

-hemos llegado- dijo Alex

-donde estaban- les pregunto Justin

-fuimos al parque- dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo eran buenos para guardar secretos

-y para eso tanto secreto- les dijo Justin

-si solo para eso- le dijo Alex dándole un beso y dirigiéndose a la cocina, en lo que los niños iban a ver televisión.

-no te creo- le dijo Justin

-cuanto lo siento- le dijo Alex riéndose desde la cocina.

Ya en la noche todos estaban listos para la cena en honor a destiny, solo faltaba que llegara dylan con sus padres y su hermano, Justin ponía la mesa junto a los dos niños y marina y destiny estaban en la cocina.

-cuando pensabas decirlo- dijo Alex

-decirte que mama- le dijo marina

-tu papa va a querer matar a dylan pero luego se pondrá feliz- dijo Alex, y marina se sonrojo.

-como lo supiste- dijo marina

-marina soy tu madre, lo se por el brillo en tus ojos, y porque no dejas de tocarte el vientre- dijo Alex

-mama, yo se que habíamos dicho que hasta que termináramos la universidad pero yo moría por tener un bebe y deje de cuidarme ni siquiera le dije a dylan de eso, le acabo de dar la noticia hace como 3 días- dijo marina

-y que te dijo- le pregunto Alex

-primero hasta tuvimos una discusión se molesto, porque dijo que no quería que yo dejara la universidad, pero le dije que no la iba a dejar, y fue cuando le cayo el veinte y anda vuelto loco, emocionadísimo- dijo marina

-y yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que dejes la universidad- dijo Alex

-y no lo hare mama, ya se lo dije a dylan y te lo digo a ti no dejare la universidad- dijo marina

-eso espero, y ¿cuanto tienes?- le pregunto Alex

-un mes- le respondió marina

-bueno pues muchas felicidades no sabes lo mucho que me alegro- dijo Alex abrazándola

-gracias mama- dijo marina

-chicas ya llego Dylan y los demás- dijo Justin entrando a la cocina

-ya vamos- dijo Alex

Destiny estaba emocionada con sus regalos en su mayoría puras muñecas ya que le encantaban, sus abuelos y sus tíos también le habían mandado varios regalos ya que no habían podido ir.

-mama yo quiero pastel- dijo Brian y todos rieron

-hasta que termines toda tu cena- le dijo Alex

-no me gustan las verduras y son muchas- le dijo Brian haciendo un puchero, mientras Justin reía y Alex lo miro seriamente.

-a mi ni me mires eso lo saco de ti- le dijo Justin un riéndose y los demás también rieron.

-termina toda la cena y doy pastel- le dijo Alex y luego añadió- es de chocolate- le dijo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-esta bien me comeré todas las verdura pero me das mucho pastel ¿sale?- le dijo Brian

-si- dijo Alex

Todos comieron muy felices entre muchas bromas, y luego en la sala mientras Brian se embarraba las manos comiendo pastel y Destiny obligaba a Ricardito a jugar con sus muñecas los demás veían las imágenes que se habían tomado en Miami años atrás.

-recuerdan estos momentos- dijo marina abrazando a Dylan

-claro que si los recordamos nos divertimos mucho ese día- dijo Emily

-¿que les parece si volvemos a ir?- dijo Dylan, y los demás sonrieron

-pues estaría bien, pero tendría que ser cuando ustedes dos y los niños estén de vacaciones- dijo Justin

-bueno, seria entonces en 3 semanas- dijo marina

-bueno pues eso estaría bien, entonces que dicen ¿en 3 semanas nos vamos de nuevo a Miami?- dijo Dylan

-si- dijeron todos.

-¿es hora?- susurro marina al oído de Dylan y el asintió

-bueno tenemos una noticia que decirles- dijo Dylan

-de que se trata- pregunto Justin, mientras Alex y Emily sonreían.

-no voy a dejar la universidad se los repito antes de que me vayan a decir algo- dijo marina

-hija ¿de que se trata?- dijo Justin

-vamos a ser papas- dijo Dylan bien emocionado

-¡que!- dijo Justin

-si papa, serás abuelo- dijo marina

-¿ya tan rápido? Aun estoy joven saben- dijo Justin y todos rieron

-¿no te molesta?- le pregunto marina

-¿a mí? No claro que no hasta me alegra, muchas felicidades a los dos- les dijo Justin, y fue cuando empezaron las felicitaciones hacia dylan y marina

Esa noche se divirtieron mucho, tanto que no se daban cuenta de la hora hasta que los niños ya empezaban a reclamar que tenían mucho sueño fue cuando cada quien se fue para su casa.

Pasaron 3 semanas y todos viajaron hacia Miami.

-hoy, tenemos toda la tarde libre así que cada quien se puede ir por su lado, ya mañana iremos al parque de diversiones- anuncio Alex y todos quedaron de acuerdo por lo que cada quien se fue por su lado, claro que zeke y Emily llevaban al pequeño Ricardo y Justin y Alex a destiny y Brian, los únicos que iban solos eran dylan y marina.

Alex, Justin, Destiny, Brian.

-amor a donde quieres ir- le dijo Justin

-donde prefieran los niños, porque de ir quisiera ir a dormir pero no creo que destiny y Brian quieran- le dijo Alex

-tienes razón, niños a donde quieren ir- les pregunto Justin

-yo quiero ir al parque de diversiones- dijo destiny

-si hija, pero ahí iremos mañana, hoy podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa- le explico Justin.

-entonces ¿mama vamos a algún centro comercial?- le dijo destiny, y Alex rio y se le quedo mirando a Justin

-no estoy seguro de quien de las dos la saco, si de ti o de jul…- dijo Justin

-de ella- dijo Alex, y los dos rieron.

-entonces ¿quieres ir al centro comercial?- le pregunto Justin

-si yo si quiero ir, quiero unas muñecas- le dijo destiny

-me lo imagine, pero yo igual quiero ir, ¿están de acuerdo ustedes dos?- les pregunto a Justin y Brian

-pues ya que nos queda- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-pero me compras un helado- dijo a lo ultimo Brian

-si Brian- le dijo Alex y juntos fueron al centro comercial donde pasaron toda la tarde.

Zeke, Emily, Ricardo

-bueno a donde quieren ir- les pregunto zeke

-papi yo quiero ir por un helado- le dijo Ricardo

-si quieren podemos ir a algún parque- sugirió Emily

-por mi está bien- dijo zeke

-siii, al parque- dijo Ricardo emocionado.

Dylan y Marina.

-amor a donde quieres ir- le pregunto dylan

-vamos a la playa- le dijo marina

-mari, estamos en la playa- le dijo dylan riéndose ganándose un codazo de marina

-me refería a que caminemos por la playa tonto- le dijo marina

-oye! Sin agresión- dijo en broma dylan

-está bien, pero vamos a la playa- dijo marina

-está bien- le dijo dylan y fueron caminando descalzos por la playa como años atrás.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?- le pregunto marina

-que sea que- le dio dylan

-el bebe, ¿Qué prefieres? Niño o niña- le pregunto marina

-bueno en realidad no importa lo que sea solo quiero que nazca sano, ¿y tú?- le pregunto dylan

-yo opino lo mismo, no importa que sea solo que este bien- le dijo marina

-como te gustaría que se llamara- le dijo dylan

-si es niño me gusta Daichi- le dijo marina

-¿Daichi?- le pregunto dylan

-si, es japonés significa gran deseo- le dijo marina

-me gusta, así que te tomare la palabra si es niño le pondremos Daichi, ¿pero y si es niña?- le dijo dylan.

-no lo sé, como te gustaría a ti- le dijo marina

-me gusta el nombre de Melanie o Madison- le dijo dylan

-Melanie está bien- le respondió marina

-entonces serán Daichi y Melanie- dijo dylan abrazándola

-sí, aunque aún falta mucho tiempo- le dijo marina

-el tiempo se pasa volando- le respondió dylan

-te amo- le dijo marina

-yo igual te amo- le dijo dylan.

Al día siguiente ya todos estaban listos para ir al parque de diversiones, no se podía decir quien estaba más emocionado por todos lucían la misma emoción.

Se subieron a todos los juegos y se divirtieron mucho como la primera vez que habían ido, se sacaron muchas fotos, y prometieron ir cada año a ese parque ya que tenía buenos recuerdos.

En la noche Alex y Justin contemplaban el cielo y las estrellas desde el balcón de su habitación ya los niños ya se habían dormido.

-te imaginabas todo esto- le dijo Alex

-todo esto en qué forma- le dijo Justin

-pues si todo esto, nuestro amor, que por fin somos felices todo, te lo imaginaste alguna vez- le dijo Alex

-a veces, pero nunca de esta manera soy muy feliz y nada de lo que ha pasado lo cambiaria- le dijo Justin

-yo tampoco, estaba en nuestro destino y así tenía que ser- le dijo Alex

-nunca te irás…- le dijo Justin sonriendo, y abrazándola por la cintura

-porque si lo haces…- respondió Alex también sonriendo

-_**yo te extrañare**_…- dijeron los al mismo tiempo y se dieron un dulce beso siendo testigos la luna y las estrellas….

Ahora si FIN!

Bueno he aquí ahora si el final de esta historia este es el epilogo feliz, espero y haya sido de su agrado, quiero decirles que me encanto hacer esta historia y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sigan leyéndola…y espero escribir otro fic pronto, pensaba hacer la historia de cómo se enamoraron Alex y Justin pero no se que piensen ustedes acepto opiniones.

Bueno me despido y quiero decirles que aunque pase el tiempo y lean esta historia de nuevo dejen sus comentarios siempre los leeré todos…


	29. Chapter 29 2 punto 2 EPILOGO TRISTE

_**Bueno pues aquí les dejo el epilogo triste…les vuelvo a repetir me ha encantado hacer esta historia…me he divertido y también he llorado haciéndola ya que me trae recuerdos…espero que toda la historia les haya gustado…bueno pues aquí empieza el epilogo**_

_**Escuchen la canción de la oreja de van goh, se llama historia de un sueño….**_

_Meses después…._

-hola señor russo- dijo dylan

-hola dylan, como estas, que te trae por aquí- le pregunto Justin

-vine a visitar tenía tiempo que no venia- dijo dylan

-sí, desde la muerte de….- dijo Justin pero bajo la mirada

-desde ese día, ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto dylan

-bueno pues ahí vamos poco a poco no es fácil…ella nos hace tanta falta…la extrañamos mucho- le respondió Justin

-lo sé…yo igual la extraño mucho, no hay día que no la recuerde… ¿Cómo está la señora russo?- pregunto dylan

-mal…está muy mal…no sale, no come…solo llora en su habitación…la extraña mucho y todo esto es tan triste, después del entierro de marina ella se derrumbo y ahora todo está mal- dijo Justin

-¿puedo pasar a verla?- le dijo dylan

-si claro pasa, ya sabes donde esta- le dijo Justin

-gracias- le dijo dylan y fue hacia la habitación de marina que era donde se encontraba Alex

-hola- dijo dylan acercándose a ella, pero Alex no respondía

-pasaba a verla y el señor russo me permitió entrar aquí- intento nuevamente dylan.

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo suavemente Alex limpiándose las lágrimas.

-extrañándola- dijo dylan

-como todos…como todos- dijo Alex volviendo a llorar solo que esta vez dylan el abrazo

-lo sé, nos hace mucha falta, era una luz en nuestro camino- le dijo suavemente dylan

-ya no se qué hacer, me estoy volviendo loca, el dolor me está consumiendo y ya no se cómo continuar, no sin ella- dijo desesperadamente Alex

-todo estará bien, yo lo sé, todo estará bien- dijo dylan secándole un poco las lagrimas, pero el igual estaba llorando

-porque lo dices- le dijo Alex

-porque hace me lo dijo marina, antes de morir- le dijo dylan

-que te dijo- le dijo Alex

-se lo diré, se lo hubiera querido decir antes, pero marina me dijo que solo lo hiciera cuando usted ya no pudiera mas, marina me dijo que ella siempre nos iba a estar observando no importaba que tan lejos ella estuviera, me dijo que no quería que nosotros lloráramos, me dijo que siguiéramos adelante, que la recordáramos en la lluvia, y que ella nos iba a abrazar a través del viento, que siempre nos iba a escuchar cuando quisiéramos platicar con ella y que ella nos daría la respuesta a través de los sueños- le explico dylan

-¿así lo hará?- dijo Alex con un poco de esperanza

-si Alex, así ella lo hará, por favor ya no llore mas, todo estará bien, ella no quiere verla sufrir, ni a usted ni a nadie, quiere que seamos felices- dijo dylan

-pero me hace tanta falta- le dijo Alex

-lo sé, lo sé perfectamente tal vez nada de lo que le diga podrá consolar su dolor, solo conceda la última voluntad de marina y sea feliz, ella siempre estará presente en nuestro corazón, ella es feliz haya en el cielo, ya no está sufriendo por su enfermedad, está tranquila, ella ahora en el cielo es libre, y así todo nuestro dolor valdrá la pena, porque ahora es feliz en el cielo- le dijo dylan

Desde la puerta Justin escuchaba todo lo que dylan decía y por su rostro también caían lágrimas y entro a la habitación.

-dylan tiene razón…ella es feliz y eso es lo que debe de importarnos, ella también estará viva porque siempre la vamos a recordar, y nos vamos a volver a reunir con ella, tal vez no ahorita pero algún día la vamos a volver a ver, y estaremos juntos de nuevo- le dijo Justin

-¿lo ve?, así que ya no llore, porque a marina no le gustaría que usted llorara, mejor recuerde los bonitos recuerdos que paso a su lado y eso es lo que la mantendrá siempre viva- le dijo dylan antes de salir de la habitación.

-todo irá bien amor, todo irá bien- le dijo Justin

-yo lo sé, yo lo sé, te prometo que tratare de que así sea- dijo Alex besando lentamente sus labios.

-ya no quiero que llores, ya no Alex, no es justo- le dijo Justin

-perdóname por cómo me he comportado estos meses, pero entiéndeme era mucho el dolor y aun lo es-le dijo Alex

-yo lo sé cariño, yo igual sufro, pero trato de ser fuerte por ti, por destiny, y también por marina, ¿crees tú que ella le gusta verte llorar desde haya en el cielo?- le dijo Justin

-yo sé que no, pero me dolió mucho perderla, ella era una luz que iluminaba mi camino, por ella trataba de seguir adelante, solo por ella, cuando tu no estuviste ella me motivaba a continuar y ser felices, y ahora ella no está- le dijo Alex

-Alex debes de entenderlo, marina lo acepto muy bien lo de su enfermedad, y estuvo tranquila, tenemos que quedarnos con la satisfacción de que se fue feliz, se fue sonriendo, y pudimos despedirnos de ella, nos vamos a volver a reunir aunque para eso aún falta mucho tiempo, mientras tenemos que seguir aquí, felices porque ella así lo hubiera querido- le dijo Justin

-tienes razón, te prometo que tratare de afrontarlo, ya no llorare, tratare de ser feliz, porque sé que tienes razón al decir que ella así lo hubiera querido, solo déjame hoy, te prometo que mañana comenzare de nuevo- le dijo Alex

-gracias- le dijo Justin sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente

Saliendo de la subestación, fue directo al cementerio, depositando una rosa blanca en la tumba de marina.

-cumplí con lo que me dijiste- hablo dylan

-no sabes cómo te extraño, pero trato de seguir adelante porque así te lo prometí, es cierto lo que me decías, te veo a través de mis sueños, y sé que tu estas en mí, me haces tanta falta, pero yo se que nos vamos a volver a reunir no importa cuando tiempo nos tome…

-hoy es 27 de octubre, y aun a pesar de los meses que han pasado te extraño…te extraño tanto que duele, a veces no sé cómo continuar y entonces tu apareces en mis sueños y sé que todo irá bien, te recuerdo a cada instante, se que tu eres esa estrella tan brillante que sale ante mi por las noches…mari dime que hacer….

-prometo venir a visitarte mañana…como todos los días….te amo marina….te veo en mis sueños- dijo dylan saliendo del panteón.

-yo se que un millón de palabras no te traerán de vuelta, lo sé porque ya las he dicho, y tampoco lo harán un millón de lagrimas lo sé porque también las he llorado….- dijo dylan

En la noche Alex miraba a Justin y a destiny dormir, entonces se levanto y fue hacia el cuarto de marina, todo estaba intacto como el día en que ella murió, se recostó en la cama y cayo dormida, pero al poco rato una suave melodía la despertó, y vio una sombra muy brillante.

-hola mamá- dijo esa voz

-¿hija? ¿Marina?- pregunto Alex

Y le canto suavemente.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,__  
__no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.__  
__Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.__  
__Mañana ni te acordarás,__  
__" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.__  
__Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.__  
__Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.__  
__Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...__  
__Promete que serás feliz,__  
__te ponías tan guapa al reír.__  
__Y así, sólo así,__  
__quiero recordarte.__  
__Así, como antes,__  
__así, adelante,__  
__así, vida mía,__  
__mejor será así.__  
__Ahora debes descansar,__  
__arrópame como años atrás.__  
__¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces me cantabas antes de ir a acostar?__  
__Tan sólo me dejan venir__  
__dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.__  
__Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.__  
__Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.__  
__Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...__  
__Promete que serás feliz,__  
__te ponías tan guapa al reír.__  
__Y así, sólo así,__  
__quiero recordarte.__  
__Así, como antes,__  
__así, adelante,__  
__así, vida mía,__  
__ahora te toca a ti,__  
__sólo a ti,__  
__seguir nuestro viaje.__  
__Se está haciendo tarde,__  
__tendré que marcharme.__  
__En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

-no mari, no yo despertare si tú te quedas aquí conmigo- dijo Alex llorando

-no llores mama, no lo hagas por favor, no me gusta verte sufrir, no me gusta ver como lloras- dijo marina

-mari te extraño mucho, no sé cómo continuar, el dolor me está matando lentamente, dime que hago- dijo Alex

-ya no te preocupes mama, ya todo está bien, ya todo irá bien, yo siempre estaré a tu lado como te lo dijo dylan, yo siempre estaré aquí, tal vez no físicamente, pero tú me llevas en tu corazón y eso es lo que me mantiene aquí, recuérdame a través de la lluvia, te prometo que te abrazare a través del aire, cuando lo sientas y sientas paz es cuando te darás cuenta de que yo estoy aquí, me veras a través de tus sueños y siempre lo hare, solo duerme y sueña, pero vive mama, por favor se feliz, si tu no lo eres yo tampoco puedo serlo, date cuenta que ya no estoy sufriendo, ya esa enfermedad ya no me atormenta, ya no- le dijo marina

-siempre estarás conmigo, siempre lo harás ¿verdad?- le pregunto Alex

-si mama, siempre lo hare yo lo prometo, siempre lo hare, muchas gracias por darme todo tu amor mientras estuve aquí, gracias por todo ahora tú debes continuar- le dijo marina – me tengo que marchar, ya solo tengo unos segundos, duerme mama vuelve a dormir, tal vez mañana sientas que todo fue un sueño, pero yo te probare que si estuve aquí contigo, duerme que yo velare tus sueños como tú lo hiciste conmigo años atrás- le dijo marina

-te quiero marina- le dijo Alex

-yo igual te quiero mama- le dijo marina, y Alex durmió.

Al día siguiente despertó y recordó a marina, y es cierto pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero observo que la ventana estaba abierta, y empezó a llover, y en eso sintió el aire correr por su cuerpo, llenándola de paz completamente, olvidándose de todo el dolor, y la recordó pero esta vez su recuerdo ya no dolió.

-yo igual te quiero hija mía….

Desde el cielo marina sonrió.

_**Bueno aquí está el ultimo capitulo, espero y esta historia les haya gustado, hoy se cumple 1 año de la muerte de mi prima marina, quiero que sepan que la extraño con toda mi alma, y si a veces no sé cómo continuar, a veces siento que la fuerza se me va y siento que me derrumbare en cualquier instante, pero sé que a ella no le gustaría y por eso trato de seguir adelante, siento si en este capítulo hay partes donde no se le entiende bien pero solo iba escribiendo lo que yo sentía, he de confesarles que le escribo cartas todos los días aunque tal vez ella no las lea pero así me desahogo, y a veces a través del aire me siento bien, es como si ella estuviera presente, si a veces siento rencor hacia esa enfermedad, porque me arrebato una de las personas que yo mas quería, pero sé que algún día volveremos a estar juntas, dejen sus comentarios por favor…**_

_**No importa cuánto tiempo pase de este fic…si lo vuelven a leer no duden en dejar comentarios porque siempre los voy a leer….**_

_**Estoy pensando en hacer la precuela de esta historia donde Alex y Justin se enamoran y como van aceptando su amor, díganme el público? Esa historia de todos modos la hare, para mí solo quiero saber si ustedes desean que la publique….díganme sus opiniones….bueno nos vemos en algún otro fic…**_

_**¿Qué epilogo les gusto más?**_


	30. ALGUNAS CORRECCIONES

Hola chicos, se que este fic ya está terminado, pero ahora estoy corrigiendo algunos capítulos, algunas les estoy agregando unas cuantas palabras (XD) y también estoy corrigiendo las faltas de ortografía, es que al principio bueno en los primeros capítulos no estoy muy conforme de cómo me quedaron así que le quise corregir algunas cosas, en todo caso dejen sus comentarios….


End file.
